Ezellahen
by Lina03
Summary: TRANSLATION HPLOTR When Lily Potter conjured her protective magic for her son she transported him to another dimension...Middle Earth. Here, two elves, the twins Elladan and Elrohir will be changing a chibi-Harry into the perfect elf-human.Slash
1. Prologue

**This is a translation of the fanfic "Ezellahen" (Spanish) by Utena-Puchiko-nyu**** and ****Angeli** **Murasaki****. This is a finished fic and if you read Spanish then I strongly encourage you to read this in its native language. This fanfic was NOT written by me nor do I hold any claim to the original work. I am only attempting to translate it to the best of my ability; any mistakes due to my translation are entirely my own and are in no way connected to the original authors. If you have any specific questions you wish to direct to ****the authors**** but are not fluent enough in Spanish, feel free to message me and I shall forward your question as soon as possible. Everything you will read from this point on will be my translation of ****the authors writing unless otherwise stated. **

**Thank you! **

-/-/-/-

**Ezellahen**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this story recognized from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling/Warner Bros while those from Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. In the future, two very entertaining characters from CLAMP will also be incorporated. This is a work of pure entertainment and we claim no monetary benefit what so ever.

**Summary:** When Lily Potter conjured her protective magic for her son, before dying at the hands of Voldemort, not only was she able to save his life, but she also transported him to another dimension. This dimension was none other than that of Middle Earth. In this place, two elves, the twins Elladan and Elrohir (after finding him in the middle of a forest), will be the ones in charge of changing chibi-Harry into the perfect elf-human.

**Pairings:** Legolas/Aragorn, Faramir/Éowyn and in the future Severus Snape/Bill Weasley and Elladan/Regulus (Morë) for now… for the rest you will have to wait and see.

**WARNING**: This fanfic is set COMPLETELY in an Alternate Universe therefore, we don't want to hear any complaints later. There will be male pregnancy, elves, wizards OOC and much more.

**Important Note:** This fanfic was written in conjunction with my beta like the majority of my fics. If you have read any of my previous work you would have already heard of her. Her nickname is **Angeli** **Murasaki** and together we decided to begin this project. She is also uploading another fic that we wrote together called _Gigoló_, if youare interested the ID is: 3672284. It is also slash and the main pairing is Lucius/Remus.

**Reading Guide**:

-Normal writing: narration

-Dialogue: "Regular dialogue"

-_Italics_: character thoughts

_-"__If it looks like this__":_ Elvish tongue. Words within / _word _/ are the translations.

-**Note**: Will be notes from the authors

-** Translator Notes: **these are quite obviously notes from myself, the translator (Lina)

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

-/-/-/-

_Prologue_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**-****Halloween**** 1981- **

-

James Potter was currently playing with his small son. Harry, only a year old, watched entranced by the precious jewel that he had within his hands. It was a medallion made of pure gold. At its center it contained the engraving of a shield, painted grey and infringed by a red design in the form of an inverted V, it was adorned by three strange stars, similar to shooting stars. In the upper section only one word could be clearly read: **Potter**.

"This medallion is the coat-of-arms of our family, Harry. When you become an adult it will belong to you. It has many charms, you know," he smiled while he stopped his child from putting the object in his mouth. "One of these charms enables us to locate you wherever you are if you are carrying it with you, but it will also protect you from moderately minor dangers."

"Like for example, if you fall from the motorcycle when your godfather takes you out for a ride without our permission," muttered the red head with green eyes. Lily Potter, Harry's mother and James' wife.

"Oh, come one Lils. You know that Padfoot would never do anything that would hurt his godson. None of the Marauders would ever do anything that would hurt a member our family."

"Maybe," she grumbled, "But I hope you are not trying to justify your friend's kidnapping of our son."

"Of course not, Ma'am," he said straightening up and looking serious. "That awful man deserves his punishment; when you order it I shall batter him with horrible curses so that he may remember that one does not fool around with the young Prongsie."

"Idiot," she said smiling. She shook her head, her husband always manager to drag a smile out of her and make her forget her annoyance towards the irresponsible Sirius Black. _In what moment did it occur to me to accept to make that arrogant man my son's godfather? _

"Well Harry, let's set the table, it will soon be dinner time."

James stood up with his son in his arms and the medallion fell to the floor. Frowning, he decided to have Harry wear it for the night; after all, he didn't think he would lose it. He felt a bit sad at having to spend such an important night for wizards with only the company of Lily and Harry. Because they were being targeted by the most powerful dark wizard since the time of Grindelwald and were hiding under the _Fidelius__charm_, their visitors were limited. This all made him hate that madman even more, if that was even possible; he didn't even know the reason for which they were being targeted. He suspected that Albus Dumbledore knew, but he wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

For this very reason he found it strange to hear movement outside his house in _Godric's Hollow. He neared the window and what he saw made his heart stop. _

_"Lily!" _

From the kitchen a great racket of falling objects could be heard. Seconds later an angry redhead emerged from through the kitchen door with the firm purpose of telling off her husband; however his pale face and the terror in his eyes stopped her cold.

"What is it, James?"

"It's him, Lily! Take Harry and hide!" he exclaimed.

"Him…." she babbled frightened, taking her son in her arms, "but…"

"There is no time for buts! Go up Lily, I'll try to stop him!"

Lily Potter complied fervently and went up to the second floor, her eyes clouded by tears of terror. She knew that if Lord Voldemort was capable of undoing the protective charms upon the house, nothing and no one could change the fact that they were going to die that night. She entered he son's room and placed him in the crib.

She gazed at him, so handsome, identical to his father in every way…only his eyes were different, the color an intense green, they were even more beautiful than her own, perhaps because of the innocence that shone through them. It didn't take her long to make the decision, ever since her school years, thanks to her insatiable quest for improvement, she had found a spell of an ancient magic of protection. Perhaps it wouldn't do much, but at least it would give Dumbledore time to get there, alerted by the removal of the spells he had casted.

She kneeled in front of the crib and started to chant, tracing strange runes with her wand. Harry smiled and didn't miss a detail of those weird drawings his mommy made.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

His wand trembled in his hand, yes…he was terrified, but he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing and he was going to do the impossible to defend his loved ones, even though he knew it was futile. He felt the last spell fall and prepared himself.

He growled in exasperation when he noted how the door opened slowly, as if to prolong his death even more or perhaps looking to intimidate him more than he already was. He didn't have to wait long, for in front of him, the unnerving figure of Lord Voldemort rose proudly. His red eyes and serpentine façade made James' knees shake, but his family was in danger and he was prepared to die in order to defend it.

"James Potter…" He barely controlled his body not to shudder as he heard that repulsive voice.

"Get the hell out of here, monster."

"Ha, I have finally found you, and obviously, I am not going to obey an inferior Gryffindor like you," he said with disdain. "You are very bold Potter," he smiled maliciously. "Unfortunately, you serve me better dead than alive. Therefore…since it took me so long to find you I shall make you and that mudblood suffer for the inconveniences you put me through. Crucio!"

He was taken by surprise and didn't even have time to defend himself. Unfortunately, a small toy of his son was in his way, he stepped on it and couldn't help falling to the floor, hitting his head against the corner of Moony's favorite easy chair….the next thing he felt was the pain of the Cruciatus and then only darkness.

"Tsk, these Gryffindors are so weak," he mocked while he approached Potter's body. He kicked him roughly and since he didn't show any signs of life, left him there; a puddle of blood flowing alarmingly from his head, "one gone."

He leisurely climbed up the stairs, he knew exactly where his objective lay, an intense magic he couldn't describe stemmed from the room, but he didn't care about it. He'll kill the brat at all costs; he wasn't going to allow any prophecy to ruin his plans.

Lily allowed herself to sigh calmly, she had finished the spell, and she was exhausted, but was prepared for anything that might present itself from this point on. Something told her that her spell was accurate and that her son will survive. Survive to live a life of prosperity and happiness.

She felt goosebumps rise all over her body as she sensed the door open. She took a deep breath and turned.

"Lord Voldemort."

"Oh," he smiled arching an eyebrow. "The mudblood does not fear saying my name?" he mocked.

"Your ridiculous name isn't remotely frightening," she said with derision.

The red eyes narrowed and Voldemort's jaw tightened.

"Move mudblood. Let me do what I came here to do and I promise to let you live"

Lily looking at him horrified. Did he really think she would obey such an order?

"Please," she begged with tears in her eyes, "kill me. Not Harry. Please."

"Move," he snarled.

"Not Harry, no!" She shouted while shielding the confused figure of the child with her body. "Not Harry, no! Please!"

"Fine," he hissed, smiling maliciously, "I gave you your opportunity." He raised his wand: "Avada Kedavra!"

_Please, I only wish for my son to live in a place where he could be happy_, this was her last thought before the curse did its job. Her body fell inert upon the floor, her gaze typical of those attacked by the worst of all the Unforgivables Curses.

"Damn mudblood," he spit, watching her with contempt. Leaving the redhead's side, his gaze fixed upon his supposed assassin. The child that had been born to be his nemesis, to kill him. "A pleasure to meet my worst enemy," he sneered.

"Mommy!" Harry started to cry when he saw his mommy on the floor, stretching his small hands reaching towards her.

"Damn brat," he snarled raising his wand. He narrowed his eye a bit when he thought he saw how a light surrounded the child. He shook his head without really caring much and said the words he would regret for the rest of his life: "Avada Kedavra!"

He could see it all in slow motion. The light that surrounded Harry Potter become stronger, but didn't stop his curse from touching his forehead. He mouth opened in surprise seeing how the Killing Curse rebounded upon him. Pain, that was what he felt while his body disintegrated…the last thing he was able to see was how the brat disappeared.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-****Another place, another dimension-**

-

_/"__Aragorn is…strange. Don't you think, brother?__"/_

Elladan looked over at his brother, frowning. They were guarding the outskirts of the Fangorn forest, even though the war of the ring had ended a couple of months ago, there were still some orcs that looked to cause problems. He considered his twin's question and affirmed: /"_Yes…when our sister left him to go to Valinor he didn't allow for his desolation to show, since we were in the middle of the war. Still, when we returned to Gondor I was able to see his sadness…but now…__"/_

_/__"__He __seems__happier__, __right__? __Could it be that he has found someone to replace Arwen's absence__?"/ _

_/"__I don't know…lately I have only seen him accompanied by Legolas__."/_ He frowned, /"_Do you think that they…__?"/ _Elrohir smiled mischievously, his brother returning the gesture.

_/"__Anything can happen brother. And it would be good for Esthel to find a new love…it saddened me to see his so devastated.__"/_

_"Tancave"/Yes/_

They sighed resonantly, this place sure was boring. In the outskirts of this forest in particular nothing interesting occurred. Both, Elladan and Elrohir, suspected they had been sent to patrol this particular spot as a form of punishment. Since the last time they had been Rivendell they had played a small prank on their old and noble father, Lord Elrond. This prank consisted of insinuating that he was in the bloom of life and could remarry again, in fact, they had arranged a blind date….which was a complete disaster. And since they were no longer of an age to receive a spanking, their dad sent them to this place to die of boredom instead.

/"_Brother, look…"/_

Elladan stopped his inattentiveness and fixed his sight to where his brother indicated. There, very near to one of the immense and ancient trees of the forest, a white light could be seen. It was small at first, but it soon started to grow and became dazzling. It all happened very quickly, it grew until it formed into a sphere two meters high and then began shrinking until in disappeared.

The twins looked at each other in wonder.

/"_What was that…?"/_

/"_Magic…it has to be ma…"/_ Elladan could not finish since their sharp elvish senses let them become aware of the sobbing of a child.

**To**** Be ****Continued****…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Notes:** Like I said before, this is a story co-authored with my beta. I hope that you like it. It's a x-over that I thought about and she decided to help me ñ.ñ

There will be many x-over pairings as well, but you will have to wait for them. For now, enjoy Chibi-Harry XD

And, yes…before anyone asks, we got the name 'Ezellahen' from the fic _Harry Potter en la Tierra Media _written by **Jeune Circe**(We openly recommend the fic because it's excellent…but no slash XD).We spokewith her and she gave permission to use the name, therefore it is authorized.

Ezellahen means green eyes. You will understand in the following chapter.

**Translator Notes: ****Well here is the prologue for this fic. I apologize for any mistakes but it is 4 am and I'm beyond tired. I just wanted to get this started. I will be leaving the original author notes if I think they are relevant, like the one above. Obviously, any story recommendation that the author makes is in Spanish unless otherwise stated, so if these recs bug you can just not read them I suppose. **

**Anyways, I am in need of a beta, I just need someone to go through these chapters for me to check for spelling, grammar and mostly to let me know if I change tenses without noticing or lose the flow of the story. If you are interested please message me through my profile or email me at betalina03 at gmail dot com (don't forget to remove the spaces and replace the 'dot' ). **

**I am planning to update this story once a week, but sometimes it might be once every two weeks, sorry. I will try to update every week but it will become harder once midterms come along, so please try to be patient. The first few chapters will be updated relatively quickly because I am still on summer vacation but that will end in a couple of weeks so don't get use to it. )**

**Until next time, Lina **


	2. Chapter 1: Seldo Ezellahen

-/-/-/-

**This is a translation of the fanfic "Ezellahen" (Spanish) by Utena-Puchiko-nyu**** and ****Angeli** **Murasaki****. **

**Translator's note**: This chapter is dedicated to the two reviewers this story has had so far: **aylan** and **917brat. **Thank you both for inspiring me to finish this chapter so soon, enjoy.

-/-/-/-

**Ezellahen**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this story recognized from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling/Warner Bros while those from Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. In the future, two very entertaining characters from CLAMP will also be incorporated. This is a work of pure entertainment and we claim no monetary benefit what so ever.

**WARNING**: This fanfic is set COMPLETELY in an Alternate Universe therefore, we don't want to hear any complaints later. There will be male pregnancy, elves, wizards OOC and much more.

**Reading Guide**:

-Normal writing: narration

-Dialogue: "Regular dialogue"

-_Italics_: character thoughts or word emphasis

_-"__If it looks like this__":_ Elvish tongue. Words within / _word _/ are the translations.

-**Note**: Will be notes from the authors

-** Translator Notes****: **these are quite obviously notes from myself, the translator (Lina)

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

-/-/-/-

**Chapter 1: Seldo Ezellahen (Green Eyed Child)**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

They looked at each other with a frown. By the sound of it, they could have sworn it was the cry of a young child, but it had been so long since they heard one, they could be mistaken.

/"_Do you hear what I hear?__"/_

_/"__Tancave, Elladan. Let's go look.__"/_

They approached cautiously. They knew that the only wizard alive in Middle Earth was Gandalf, only one such as him could manage to prepare such a trap, so it was better to be safe than sorry. With typical elvish manner, which barred the possibility that they would be heard, they approached the small bundle. Elladan was the first one to crouch by it and, ignoring his twin's signal for caution, took the child into his arms.

Harry Potter hiccupped and managed to halt his crying to see the owner of the arms that held him. It wasn't anyone he knew. It was a young man with long, black, silky hair; very pale skin; grey eyes and what most drew the child's attention were his pointy ears. He stretched his hands to touch them put the pain from his forehead made him cry again.

/"_He's bloody…_"Elrohir said, taking the child into his strong arms._ "__Give me water and a cloth to clean the wound_."/

Elladan complied and ran towards the horses to get the canteen and a small, clean cloth. When he returned, his twin was rocking the baby, managing to somewhat calm the child's crying. He arched an eyebrow at the curious sight since male elves where not exactly knows for their 'maternal' instincts. Still, they would still be the exception on the long run for they had been living with men and other races ever since their mother decided to go to Valinor.

With extreme care, Elrohir focused on cleaning the dry blood off the child's forehead. He frowned when he noticed that the child had been left with an extremely noticeable scar.

/"_It's weird…__"/_ Elladan murmured. /"_It looks like a bolt of lightening doesn't it?_"/

/"_It does…_"/ Elrohir answered sincerely. /"_I can also sense a dark energy radiating from it. This is no ordinary scar._"/

While they discussed the situation, Harry started sucking his thumb. He was hungry since they had been about to have dinner when Voldemort decided to visit Godric's Hollow. He asked himself where his mother was that she was not there to feed him.

"Mommy…" he murmured, drawing the attention of the elves.

Shocking his twin, Elrohir smiled tenderly at the child while he rocked him in his arms. _What's__ up __with__him__?_

"Your mother is not here, little one," he responded and frowned. /"_How old do you think he is__?_"/

/"_He looks young…around the same age as Esthel when he came to us, or maybe younger?_"/ He clicked his tongue. /"_Better ask him, I am not good at guessing the age of men_."/

Elrohir complied and turned his gaze to the child. Harry looked at him with interest, he didn't understand what they were talking about, but he liked the sound of their voices.

"Hello little one. What is your name? Can you tell me?"

"Haddy!" he called out with a smile.

"That's a weird name…" murmured Elladan.

"It must not be his real name, idiot. Now that I look closely it doesn't look like if he's older than two mortal years."

"How old are you, Haddy?"

Harry looked at him without knowing how to answer…because he didn't understand the question.

"Foo," he said instead, since he was starving and wanted _food_.

Elladan frowned and looked at his brother. /"_What do we do__?_"/

"I think he's hungry," Elrohir responded as he watched the child suck his thumb while focusing his green-eyed gaze on the elf's pointed ears.

"I only have some _lembas_," Elladan said looking through his pockets, "Do you think he'd like it?"

"I think so," he murmured while handing the child the elvish bread.

Harry looked at it with curiosity, but being so young and hungry he didn't give it much thought before he ate it and smiled at the twins while he chewed. He really liked it, though it didn't do anything to get rid of the pain on his forehead, which is why he would place a hand upon his scar from time to time.

"Bring the wound salve. Let's put it on his forehead."

After eating a few more pieces of _lembas_ Harry became sleepy. Shocking his twin even more, if that was even possible, Elrohir rocked Harry while he sung him an elvish lullaby. The child didn't take long in falling asleep; though he missed his mother putting him to bed, the arms that held him were comforting and the voice similarly beautiful even if the song was in a language he couldn't understand. Once the child was sleeping soundly the twins set him down, near to the fire they had lit, on an improvised cot they had prepared with their cloaks.

/"_What are we going to do with him, Elrohir__?_"/

/"_I can't say, it is obvious he came to his forest by magical means. Perhaps his family was attacked. That would explain the wound on his forehead, though not how he suddenly appeared out of nowhere_."/

"_That is bizarre_," muttered Elladan.

/"_We should go to the nearest settlement of men and inquire if they have lost a child_."/

/"_But not now, our guard duty does not end for another week_."/

/"_Then we are to keep him with us until we are able to search for his family__?_"/ Elladan looked almost horrified at the thought. He did not have good memories of Esthel at that age; he had been an unruly child.

/"_We can't just leave him here, Elladan. Once he wakes we can try to get as much information out of him as possible_."/

/"_If__ you__ say__ so…_"/

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

The next morning the twins, sons of Lord Elrond, were waiting for the child to wake. Thinking that someone had switched brothers on him during the night, Elladan was sent under Elrohir's _orders_ to go look for fruit and herbs to prepare the child a decent meal.

Truth be told it had been a while since Elladan noticed a change in his bother; about 15 years ago, which in elf years was actually a short period of time. He noticed him being more 'maternal' in a sense. His grey eyes gleamed peculiarly whenever he would see children playing or pregnant women. He thought that perhaps his brother thought it was time to begin his own family, even thought they were kind of young to be thinking about marriage and taking into account the matter of the war, many elves had set sail from the Grey Havens and there weren't many others of their race to choose from. This fact, Elladan had noticed, had saddened Elrohir. Still, Elladan already knew that, for him at least, his destiny did not lie with someone of his own race. For a long time now something told him that his destiny lay with the race of Esthel…and it wasn't exactly a woman.

"What did you bring?"

"Some very sweet fruits and some herbs with a mild flavor to prepare him some hot tea."

"Good…"

At that moment the green-eyed child rose anxiously from the improvised cot of cloaks. He frowned as he opened his eyes. This place did not look at all like his room.

"Mommy?"

Elrohir rose from his seat and then kneeled next to Harry. He smiled while he patted Harry's hair, which was somewhat dirty from the blood he had shed the previous night. His scar looked better, it was very red, but it didn't look like it would bleed any further.

"Mommy is not here, child. My name is Elrohir and you can come to me for anything you want."

"Eoir?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Yes, he's _Eoir_ and I am Elladan," he presented himself smiling.

"Dan, Eoir," Harry said looking at each one of them.

"That's right and now tell me one thing. Do you know how old you are?" For which all he got as a confused look.

He sighed. "Your name?"

"Haddy!"

/"_It's useless, we should name him ourselves_."/

Both brothers looked at the child with intense concentration. Harry, for his part, was very uncomfortable since he was very dirty and hungry.

/"_His most distinguishing feature are those beautiful eyes_,"/ remarked Elrohir.

/"_You're right, I have never seen that color eyes before_."/

"Ezellahen," Elrohir said after a few minutes in thought.

"That's perfect," he said looking at the child. "From now on your name will be Ezellahen, all right?"

Ezellahen blinked and used Elladan's legs for support in order to rise.

"Poo," he said, looking apprehensive.

"Excuse me...?"

"Poo, Haddy poo-poo," he looked down pointing towards his diaper.

They both lowered their gaze and raised an eyebrow; then they sniffed the air and frowned.

"He's all yours brother," murmured Elrohir as he rose to his feet. "I fixed his breakfast."

"But..!"

-

**-Next to the creek**

-

Elladan looked at Harry as if he were an Uruk about to strike him dead. He slowly started unfastening the child's clothing for he had no idea what they were: his clothing was bizarre. He wore a garment that was not a shirt and it was made from a very rough type of cotton, which depicted very strange drawings. The drawing was that of a boy with an orange outfit and spiked hair surrounded by golden spheres (Goku XD). The trousers were something else; they had a strange way of fastening but were not troublesome.

"What..?" He frowned as he saw the medallion that hung against the child's chest. He took it within his hands and removed it slowly.

"Daddy!" the child said, remembering that it was his beloved father who had placed it on him the previous night.

"Your father gave it to you?" Elladan smiled and returned it to him. It was then that he ran into the first problem….when he tried to remove the child's diaper. "What is this?"

Never in his long life had he ever seen such an article. He knew that young children used cloths to contain their….wastes, but the thing that Harry was wearing was not anything he could recognize. He could not think of any way that it could be removed, it seemed to be fastened to the skin, therefore he had no choice but to use the dagger he kept in his boot. He skillfully cut through the sides and wrinkled his nose at the unpleasant odor.

"Well…let's go to the water," he said, picking up the child.

He would be lying if he were to say he didn't enjoy himself, the child seemed to like the water and Elladan felt his inner child awaken as he played with Ezellahen. His twin had to draw his attention in order to end their playing.

"These are his clothes?"

"Yes, they are very strange," remarked Elladan while he dried himself and helped Harry do the same.

Elrohir inspected the garments with an arched eyebrow. The tag on the shirt drew his attention; there, a name could be read…

"Harry…"

"What did you say?"

"That it has a…" Elrohir chocked on a laugh as he saw the state the other two were in. Harry's hair was in complete disarray and, incredibly, so was his brother's. This was due to the fact that Harry had insisted on drying Elladan's hair just like Elladan had dried his. "This strange garment has a name embroidered on it. 'Harry' must be his real name, since he kept telling us that his name was Haddy."

"Then his full name must be Harry Potter," murmured Elladan while looking at the child.

"Why do you say so?" Elrohir asked surprised.

"Look at this," Elladan said, throwing him the medallion he had removed from Ezellahen's neck. "He was wearing it when I undressed him. It seems to be a coat-of-arms," he looked at Harry. "Do you think he's of noble birth?"

"Anything's possible," he frowned, "we need to dress him in other garments; these stink and are blood stained."

"Then we'll just have to buy him some clothing in his own size…"

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

"What do you know of my sons, Glorfindel?"

"Eh…," the exceptionally fair elf shifted nervously. He wasn't sure if the information he had would prove agreeable to Lord Elrond. "I sent a search party to look for them at the guard post you indicated, sir, however…they were not there."

The dark-haired half-elf raised his head from his papers and arched an eyebrow while gazing at his most important subordinate.

"Are you trying to tell me that Elladan and Elrohir have abandoned their mission?"

"I am afraid so, Lord Elrond. The scouts that I sent to search for them informed me of it this very morning. When they did not find them at their post they looked for them in the nearby surroundings, but didn't find them….and that's not all," he faltered.

"Tell me…," Lord Elrond said appearing angry. This was the last thing he expected the twins to do. He was sure they knew their assignment was punishment for their little prank from two weeks ago, now here he was being told that they had abandoned their posts.

"They found evidence that, it seems, they were caring for a baby," Glorfindel replied in an undertone.

Lord Elrond was struck silent…one of the few times of his life.

**To**** Be ****Continued****…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-""-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Note**: Hi! XD

Well, it seems that the twins have decided to go do their good deed…now we just have to wait and see how Daddy Elrond takes it. Ha…

**Translator Notes****:** _Tancave_ is Quenya,meaning Yes (literally "certainly"). The authors usually used _Tancave_ instead of writing yes, so from here on although it is elvish, I will write '_Tancave'_ within the translation / instead of 'yes' if the authors used it so.

_**Please review!**_ Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	3. Chapter 2: In Another World

-/-/-/-

**This is a translation of the fanfic "Ezellahen" (Spanish) by Utena-Puchiko-nyu and Angeli** **Murasaki. **

-/-/-/-

**Ezellahen**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this story recognized from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling/Warner Bros while those from Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. In the future, two very entertaining characters from CLAMP will also be incorporated. This is a work of pure entertainment and we claim no monetary benefit what so ever.

**WARNING**: This fanfic is set COMPLETELY in an Alternate Universe. Therefore, we don't want to hear any complaints later. There will be male pregnancy, elves, wizards OOC and much more.

**Reading Guide**:

-Normal writing: narration

-Dialogue: "Regular dialogue"

-_Italics_: character thoughts or word emphasis

_-"__If it looks like this__":_ Elvish tongue. Words within / _word _/ are the translations.

-**Note**: Will be notes from the authors

-** Translator Notes: **these are quite obviously notes from myself, the translator (Lina)

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-/-/-/-

**Chapter 2: In Another World**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

**In the Wizarding World…**

-

A handsome man with chestnut colored haired walked in a somber fashion towards one of the many cells in the Ministry prison. Like every Wednesday for the past two months, he walked until he reached the third cell and dismissed the Auror on duty with a nod of his head, thankful to be able to spend some time alone with the prisoner.

"Hello, Sirius," he murmured.

The figure of a man shifted within a cot and intense blue eyes met a pair of golden ones. He smiled crookedly and sat up.

"Moony…is it Wednesday already?"

"Yes, Padfoot. How are you?"

"I cannot feel well…even knowing everything…the guilt eats me alive."

"It was him who betrayed us, Sirius and you know it. You shouldn't blame…"

"But it was me who decided the change at the last minute!" He interrupted frantically, "and that's why...! That's why...!"

"You couldn't have known that Peter was a Death Eater…" Moony said in an effort at comfort. Still, though the pain was wearing him out as well, he knew he had to be strong for the three of them.

"I know…I…" Sirius shook his head, "what do you about Prongs?"

"He's still the same…though the mediwizards say that he may soon regain consciousness."

"To return only to learn that his beloved Lily is dead and his son missing…," he said bitterly. "Maybe it would have been better if he had also…"

"Take that thought out of your head, Sirius!" He reprimanded frowning. "If James had also died two months ago you would be in Azkaban accused of treason."

"Maybe I deserve it…I hold some of the guilt."

"Sirius…please don't fall apart," he swallowed, for he seemed to have a knot in his throat. "I can't do this alone. I am doing everything I can to delay your trial…Crouch says that if James doesn't wake up soon he will take you to Azkaban without recourse, your liberty rests in his hands. When you get out of here we'll look for Harry and…"

"I'm sorry, Moony," whispered Sirius, smiling sadly at his friend's damp eyes. He noticed that he suffered as well, perhaps even more than he himself did, over what had happened on Halloween. "It's just…I still can't believe…gentle Peter….How could he do such a thing to us? I should have gone after him to kill him," he mumbled between his teeth.

"If you had gone after Peter, perhaps you would have been too late to get James to St. Mungo's and we would be mourning his death right now as well. Destiny will be sure to make Peter pay for his betrayal. For now, we should focus on upholding the _true_ Marauders."

"If it weren't for you…," he murmured, "how's everything else going?"

"The Order is doing everything it can to find Harry. The way he just disappeared is too mysterious," he shook his head. "According to the Death Eaters captured, Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow alone; no one else went with him, which is why we can't explain what happened to the child. Of course, they could be lying, but Dumbledore says that it is unlikely that any of his followers would have him."

"We will find him."

"I hope so," he sighted. "As for the rest, everyone in the wizarding world is still cheerfully celebrating Voldemort's downfall. Everyone, except Frank…"

"Oh, where is he?"

"He has moved from his mother's house. The house holds too many painful memories. He still hasn't recovered from his double loss. It's fortunate he still has his son…"

"Damn Bellatrix," snarled Black. "I hope that murderer rots in Azkaban one day."

"They were extremely vicious with poor Alice and Mrs. Augusta Longbottom. It was fortunate that Neville and Frank where not home at that time."

"He has been left alone, just like James…but he does have his son with him."

"I hope that when he wakes James handles this as well as Frank. Although, I think that all that fortitude he's displaying is mostly for his son's benefit. I know he's still suffering a great deal over the deaths of his wife and mother."

"Life is so unfair…"

"Mr. Lupin. It's time," the Auror muttered, interrupting their chat.

"All right," he acknowledged. "We'll see each other again next Wednesday, Paddy."

"Right, thanks for coming Remus. Thank you." Sirius hugged his friend before he left.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

Five days passed before he received a message from St. Mungo's regarding his friend. It didn't give him any details, they just requested his presence. He left everything as it was and swiftly left for St. Mungo's with his heart in his throat.

"Excuse me," he called to the nurse whose name tag it identified as Mayu. "My presence was requested in regards to the patient James Potter."

"Oh, yes of course," she smiled. He was their most famous patient. "Mr. Potter has awakened," she started walking, followed by Remus. "He is somewhat disoriented and does not remember why he is here. The mediwizard in charge decided it was best not to tell him everything at the time, but rather to let him know little by little. He also recommended that the one to tell him should be someone he knew and trusted. "Could you…?"

"Of course," he smiled, "I'll take care of everything. I can see him now, right?"

"Sure…you know where he is."

He walked steadily towards his friend's room. He had said he would take care of everything, but it was no easy task to give such significant news to his friend. To tell him that Lily was dead and his son missing without a trace was going to be staggering for James.

When he entered the hospital room, he noticed his friend looking towards the window with a frown on his face even though it was a beautiful day outside. It was cold, but the sun shone brightly in the sky.

"James…," he whispered, heartened to see his friend awake.

The man in question started and turned his head. He smiled widely after seeing who it was.

"Moony!" James held out his arms and Remus almost ran to hug his friend. "It's so nice to finally see a familiar face! Since I woke up I have only been visited by a mediwizard and a bunch of pretty nurses. But none like my Lily…"

"Oh James," Remus said sadly, hugging him tighter.

"What's going on, Moony? Everyone is acting weird, nobody tells me why I'm here or where my family is."

"You don't remember anything from that night?" he asked, separating his body from the other wizard's.

"No, I took a strong hit to the head and all my memories are gone," he scratched his head in typical Potter fashion.

"Let me start slowly," he sighed. "What I have to tell you is not good news."

"Don't scare me…"

When Remus was through with the worst of it, James Potter was crying silently and gazing blankly at the ceiling.

"And my baby?" he whispered.

"He's still missing, Prongs. We are doing everything we can to find him but we have not been able to find a trace of him."

"Merlin, this is a nightmare. Why me...? Why my Lily, why my son? I thought we were safe under the Fidelius…" he ran a hand over his face. "Damn you Peter!" he shouted.

"Calm down, James. Please," Remus said, a bit alarmed.

"You tell me to be calm…" he said incredulous. "How do you want me to be calm after what you just told me? I have lost everything I loved!"

"You have not lost everything," he murmured with a knot in his throat. "You have us, and Harry is missing, he needs you to be strong. You need to get well in order to search for him. Don't fall apart as well; please…I can't handle everything if you give up."

Potter took a few deep breaths to calm down and turned to look at his friend with fondness.

"Forgive me, Remus," he squeezed his hand. "I suppose I will have time later for self pity and mourning. The important thing now is to get Padfoot out of that place and find my cub. Could you get in touch with Albus and tell him I want to see him?"

"I'll do it immediately. Sirius will be very happy to know you have finally woken up."

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

Two days later James Potter was released from the hospital. The first thing he did was to meet with the Minister of Magic. He informed him that he was aware of the fact that they had switched secret keeper at the last minute, he explained in detail how Sirius had requested the change in favor of Peter Pettigrew. This declaration finally placed the guilt firmly on the rat animagus. Crouch reticently accepted his declaration and signed the papers proclaiming Sirius Black's freedom. Sirius in turn, received a public apology for the two months held in the Ministry prison and a hefty sum of galleons in compensation.

"We could perform a spell using James' blood as a medium in order to look for any members of his family still alive."

"Would it be effective in finding Harry?"

"We can give it a try, but if Harry has been taken by someone then they might have taken magical measures to conceal him. Nonetheless, blood magic has often proved strong in such cases."

"Let's try it Albus, I need my baby with me. He's the only thing I have left."

-

**-In another dimension-**

-

/"_We have been looking for his parents for a long time and have yet to find anything…I think we should discuss this with Gandalf_."/

/"_It would probably be best, it's strange that we have not been able to find Ezellahen's parents even though we have searched through almost every human village in existence_."/ Elladan agreed while adjusting the body of the sleeping child in his arms.

They had already been searching for many weeks and in every village they were told the same thing: They did not know the child and there were no reports of a child being missing. No one knew of the Potter family either, such a surname didn't even exist in the villages they visited.

In part, they were quite happy at this turn of events for they were quite taken with the child. Harry was very lovable and bright. Though at the beginning he was timid and continually called out for his mother, the child ended up being quite fond of the twins. The child was now dressed as any other elfling. He wore small dark-green pants, a soft white cotton shirt, maroon boots tied together with leather straps, and a cloak with a hood to protect him from the cold and other harsh weather.

They were slowly teaching him words in the elvish tongue, but still spoke the tongue of men which the child understood better. Their searching was almost at an end, for if they were right, there were only three more human villages left to inquire at. This was in large part due to the second war of the ring, after which the number of men had been significantly reduced.

/"_We both agree that his arrival came about through magical means. Only __Mithrandir could have any leads regarding this incident_."/ said Elladan.

/"_Do you think he comes from another world__?_"/

/"_Anything is possible, the only thing I am sure about is that someone must be frantically looking and missing him somewhere_."/

/"_But until we find that someone we will look after him as if he were family_."/ Elrohir stated and smiled tenderly while looking at the sleeping child.

-

**In the Wizarding World…**

-

He took a deep breath and slowly approached the small structure in the cemetery. He reached the Potter mausoleum and with a few swishes of his wand the doors opened with a creak.

"My Lily…" he murmured tenderly, while running a hand upon his wife's coffin. He placed a large arrangement of flowers in the vase close to it and couldn't stop some of his tears from trickling out. "You least of all deserved all this, my love. All because of a damn prophecy…" He kissed two of his fingers and then placed them on the wood. "I promise you that I will find our son and raise him to be a good man. I promise, if it is the last thing I do…"

"And we shall help you."

James turned around, smiling towards the door. His best friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, were at the door, each one with flowers in hand and smiling encouragingly.

"Thank you, my friends. I just hope the spell works…or we will have to find another way of bringing Harry back to us. He's the last thing I have left of my Lily and I'm not willing to lose him as well."

-

**-Somewhere in Middle Earth-**

-

"You know Harry…" Elrohir murmured while he rearranged him into a more comfortable position in his arms. "I sincerely hope that we never find your family…I want you in my life. I think you are something I have needed for a long time, I feel that you complete me somehow. It is selfish of me, but if destiny led you to us, it must be for a reason." He smiled, tracing a finger across the peculiar, lighting shaped scar.

Elladan sighed and shook his head, then he left his hiding place next to the tree in order to go look for the water they needed. He could not deny that he agreed with his brother's thoughts. However, he was very much aware that Harry was not theirs and inevitably the moment would come in which they will be separated from the child once again.

**To Be Continued…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Note****:** Hello!!

Now we see a bit of what's going on in the wizarding world. We hope that you were glad to see we left James and Frank alive…we have plans for them… XD

**Translator Notes****: Still looking for a beta reader! I really need someone to help with the story flow. At the moment it's a little too stiff as I am sure you guys have already noticed…**

_**Please review!**_ Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	4. Chapter 3: Small Surprises

-/-/-/-

**This is a translation of the fanfic "Ezellahen" (Spanish) by Utena-Puchiko-nyu and Angeli** **Murasaki. **

-/-/-/-

**Ezellahen**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this story recognized from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling/Warner Bros while those from Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. In the future, two very entertaining characters from CLAMP will also be incorporated. This is a work of pure entertainment and we claim no monetary benefit what so ever.

**WARNING**: This fanfic is set COMPLETELY in an Alternate Universe. Therefore, we don't want to hear any complaints later. There will be male pregnancy, elves, wizards OOC and much more.

**Reading Guide**:

-Normal writing: narration

-Dialogue: "Regular dialogue"

-_Italics_: character thoughts or word emphasis

_-"__If it looks like this__":_ Elvish tongue. Words within / _word _/ are the translations.

-**Note**: Will be notes from the authors

-** Translator Notes: **these are quite obviously notes from myself, the translator (Lina)

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-/-/-/-

**Chapter 3: Small Surprises **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

"See, mommy Eoir!"

The elf was horrified to see that the he was showing him a spiky looking insect the young child held in his hand. Harry was covered in mud and was playing next to the tree they had chosen to make camp by that day.

"Drop that thing, child!" He exclaimed, running to the child to make him throw it away. "Ah, damn it," he cursed as he felt the insect bite him.

"You are an idiot," his brother laughed. "That insect is very temperamental. Almost like a Balrog."

/"_But it didn't do anything to Ezellahen._"_/ _He muttered under his breath while sucking on his injured finger and looked at the insect with resentment as it returned arrogantly to its tree.

"Mommy 'urt?" Harry asked as he neared Elrohir.

"Yes, baby. That bug bit me," he frowned. "And I'm your daddy."

"No, Eoir mommy," he smiled.

"No, I'm your daddy."

"No, mommy," Harry smiled brightly; he grasped Elrohir's finger and started stroking it. "Haddy fis it. Bad bug!" He muttered frowning.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he smiled despite everything.

"Oh…_mommy_," cooed his brother at Elrohir.

"This is all your fault," he said coldly, while giving Elladan a an icy glare for his mockery.

It had been two weeks ago that Elladan had the _marvelous_ idea to teach this to Ezellahen. For the child, Elrohir was now his _mommy_ and Elladan his _daddy_. Something which Elrohir could not get out of Harry's head, since the child was now happy to have someone to call mommy and daddy. Thus, the 'mother' twin ended up let him carry on, he couldn't resist eyes that watched him so adoringly, and he had to admit, even though it sounded humiliating, he loved hearing how his child called him _mommy_.

"Oh come on, I know you, _mommy Eoir_; I know you melt every time he calls you that. I fell the same way as well," he smiled, looking at Harry confused expression. "Shall we get going again, little one?"

"Yes, daddy Dan, ho'sy!" He cried, throwing himself at his daddy's arms.

/"_Yes, horse_!"/ (#See translator's note#)

Elrohir growled imperceptibly and started to pack up. They only had one more village to search through and they were under no illusions of finding Harry's parents there either. It was obvious that there had been something strange with Harry's arrival to Middle Earth. Still, they had decided not to discuss it until after they had exhausted every possibility of finding the child's family among the human race.

-

**-Rivendell**

-

Lord Elrond blinked at his adopted son's happy smile (Esthel (Aragorn) current King of Gondor) and the dreamy one on Legolas (Prince of Mirkwood). He thought he had heard wrong…though such a thing was improbable. But by the Valar! This had to be a joke!

/"_Excuse me..__.?"_/

/"_You heard correctly, my Lord. Legolas and I are going marry_."/ He said hoarsely. "_And it has to be soon because…we are going to have a baby in a few months_."/

The half-elf dropped himself unceremoniously upon the couch. Where had he gone wrong? First, his twins go missing for three months to go who knows where, and if the reports were correct, with a child in tow. Now, here stood his adopted son with the only son of the King of Mirkwood, Thranduil. And the reason why…? Because they had let their non-adolescent hormones run away with their actions. Still, there was no doubt that he saw love in Aragorn's grey eyes and in Legolas' blue ones. They loved each other, the baby merely reinforcing the sentiment.

_Only my Arwen was obedient. My other children turned out…wrong. Maybe it was due to the lack of a mother's influence. Ah…__Celebriän, how I need you._

"_Adar_?" asked Aragorn with a bit of worry in his voice.

Elrond looked at the men standing before him and perceived that they were watching him with apprehension and worry. He took a deep breath and then focused on the young men.

/"_If what you want is my blessing__…_"/ He paused dramatically, "…_then you have it_."/ He smiled at the future parents.

They returned the smile, a whole lot calmer than when they had fist shown up to speak with him. The truth was Legolas had been scared stiff to go before him. Lord Elrond scared him a lot more that his own his grumpy father; while Thranduil was quite predictable, Lord Elrond was not. This was why he had put off this visit for as long as he could, though his love kept assuring him that everything would turn out well and that he had no reason to fear his _Ada_.

It was finally decided that today would be the day, Legolas was already three months along and will soon start showing. A fact which had Aragorn delighted, since his subjects were clamoring for an heir to secure the throne of Gondor and because the thought if seeing his blond elf pregnant simply enchanted him.

Male pregnancy among elves was in no way a common occurrence. Such an event required of many conditions being met. For example, the elf had to be of royal blood, it was almost like a safety mechanism to ensure a monarch's bloodline against the lack of an heir, if a king's sexual preference turned out to be homosexual. Another important factor was that the elf's partner had to be his _perfect_ match. They had to be made for each other and their love sincere, for only then would a pregnancy be possible. It was quite ironic that Legolas' other half turned out to be the man that had been engaged to his daughter for so many years.

/"_Thank you, Lord Elrond_."/ Legolas said amiably.

/"_We already started the preparations in Gondor, but we wanted to come see you personally. By the way_…"/ He said looking around. /"_Where are Elladan and Elrohir__?_"/

The half-elf stiffened his lips and furrowed his brow, effectively scaring his guests.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

"Daddy…Haddy hung'y."

Elladan looked at Harry through half closed eyes. It had not even been half an hour since he had eaten two apples and he was asking for food once again. It seemed that they were going to need to incorporate meat into his diet in order to truly ease his hunger. They had been trying to slowly accustom Ezellahen into an elvish diet but it was obvious that his human stomach needed something more substantial to appease it. He sighed and left the child with their packs while he went looking for some small animal to cook for him. Elrohir had gone to the last human village to inquire about the Potters.

Harry sat besides their traveling packs and started playing with the wooden toy figures his daddies had carved for him. He smashed them together as if they were fighting in battle, incorporating sound effects for his enjoyment, just like he had seen his daddies fight against the ugly monsters which they ran into from time to time.

Seeing proof of the scouts' reports with his own eyes did nothing to lessen Glorfindel's shock at seeing the young human child playing next to the traveling packs that belonged to the princes of Rivendell. He blinked, unsure of whether to approach or not. He looked around but could find no trace of the twins. He frowned. How could they leave the child alone…especially when there were loose orcs still around?

He walked over to the child and was shocked at the bright green eyes that met his gaze.

"_Alassea Ree, ithen_."

Ezellahen looked at him in confusion; he saw the pointed eras, the long blond hair, and beautiful smile. He wasn't ugly, like those other monsters, so he didn't think he could be anyone bad.

"Hi, 'm Haddy!" he cried, getting up off the floor.

"Good morning, little one," he repeated, this time in the common tongue, seeing that the child spoke it…after a fashion. "Are you alone?"

"A'on?" he repeated in confusion. "Daddy Dan!" he cried for his father.

Elladan returned in a matter of seconds, worried at the sudden cry from the youngster. Carrying with him a pair of dead rabbits, he paled, seeing who it was that was standing beside the green eyed child.

"Glo…Glorfindel?" he whispered.

"I have been searching for you for the past three months," declared the blond haired elf. He turned to Harry. "Want to tell me what this child is doing among your things? And what is this about, by the Valar, that he just called you _daddy Dan_?"

"Well Glorfy, you see…" he started, his mind working furiously, trying to come up with a convincing enough excuse. "This child is with us…because…"

"I couldn't find anything again…" They suddenly heard someone say, sounding as if he seemed to be feeling something between happiness and resignation. "Glorfindel!"

"Mommy!"

"You two owe me a very good explication right about now."

-

**-****Rivendell: A ****week****later****-**

-

Elrond, Legolas and Aragorn were sitting around the table eating breakfast in a demure manner, when a messenger alerted them that the princes Elladan and Elrohir had arrived at the elf city accompanied by Glorfindel. The three of them rose to meet with them. Legolas felt nervousness overwhelming him once again since these twins where going to have a lot to say in regards to his delicate condition.

However, his nervousness was forgotten as soon as he saw the older twin carrying a human child in his arms. The child was no older than two years old and was enthusiastically sucking a thumb while he looked around the grand eating hall with curiosity. Legolas could not help the warmth that grew in his chest imagining that one day his own child could be just as beautiful.

Lord Elrond, for his part, was horrified to see the tender hold his son had on the child, and he definitely did not like the determined look on his face either. Aragorn was torn between surprise and anticipating the entertainment that was sure to come, judging from the look of things.

"_Aiya, Adar_!" Greeted Elladan, insecure about how to address his father after seeing the impassive expression on the half-elf.

/"_Who is that infant__?_"/

/"_Eh_…"/ he looked at his brother for support.

/"_This child is Harry Potter, father. But we have named him Ezellahen_."/ Elrohir said calmly.

/"_What is he doing with you__?_"/ Elrond inquired with narrowed eyes. /"_I want a convincing answer. And I trust he's not the result of some indiscretion from you with someone of another race_."/

/"_What are you trying to tell us with that__?_"/ Muttered Elladan, offended. /"_Is it that we not allowed to look at people of other races; that we can only look among elves__?"/_

/"_Of course not, I would be a hypocrite to say so. However, you two are princes and cannot be having children all over the place_."/

/"_It's not anything like that, father. Harry is our son_."/ Elladan said proudly.

Unfortunately, his words were exceptionally misinterpreted by those present. Lord Elrond paled and Aragorn had to rush over to halt his fall since the half-elf had almost fainted.

"_Adar_!!" exclaimed the sons of the Rivendell Lord as they ran to his side.

/"_Did you say 'our' son__?_"/ He looked at Harry, who returned his gaze smiling while still sucking on his thumb.

/"_Yes but…_UGH!!"/ Elrohir said with a disgusted expression. "_He is our son, but he is not 'ours' in that sense! How could you think such a thing, father? What is going on in your head__?_"/

/"_What__?_"/ Cried Elladan, finally getting over the shock. /"_Who do you think we are__...?_"/ He looked at his twin and repressed a shutter. /"_That would be like fucking myself! I am not __**that**__ much of a narcissist__!_"/

/"_Oh __really? And why do I have to be the one the bottom__?_"/ Elrohir questioned a bit offended.

/"_Because you are the more feminine of the two of us! The more maternal! I __**know**__ you like getting a lot more than giving_!"/

/"_Don't say such things in front of Harry_!"/

/"_But he doesn't even understand_!"/

/"_Regardless_…! _You should_..!"/

/"_Enough, both of you_!!"/ Roared Lord Elrond. /"_Tell me why you have a child with you, now_!"/

The other occupants in the room could not believe what they were witnessing. Lord Elrond had lost control, the twins were discussing private information for anyone to hear, and the young human child simply smiled while holding on to his _mommy's_ ear in a distracted fashion. It was a habit he had gotten used to because he so loved his parents' pointed ears.

/"_Well, you see daddy_…"/ began Elladan submissively.

An hour later, while Harry ate a bit of meat accompanied by a few vegetables and orange juice, the twins finished telling their account of the events that lead to the adoption of Harry as their son. There was no doubt left in their minds, if the child was indeed alone in this world, that they were going to take care of him, in fact, they already loved him as if he were their very own.

Their father did not seem very happy with this decision. He had just gotten over Legolas' and Aragorn's shocking announcement, which included a progressing pregnancy, and here these two were telling him he had a new, suddenly magically appearing grandson already about a year and a half old!

Legolas had taken charge of feeding the infant. He almost wept, seeing how Harry responded to each of his attentions with a blinding smile. Aragorn was sitting next to him, taking notice of his partner's interaction with the child, being careful to memorize their behavior for future reference.

"You cannot simply decide to keep the infant, Elladan." Lord Elrond said with his typical patience.

"We know that, Adar. However, we have already looked through all of Middle Earth for his family and have not found anyone. We cannot just abandon him in the middle of the forest where we found him."

"Besides, we are already in love with him. It would be no hard task to raise him as part of our family," contributed Elrohir.

"You are not capable of raising a child."

"Of course we are!" they exclaimed offended. "We have been taking care of him for the past three months and I don't believe we have made many errors. First time parents don't know how to care of their first born either," added Elladan.

"In any case…he have to grow up at some point and start our own families, raising Ezellahen would be like training for the future."

Elrond didn't know his own sons anymore. It was well known by the elves of Rivendell that these two took joy in leisure, pranking, and battle. The words marriage and children had not been in their vocabulary for a few centuries now. Aragorn suppressed a smile, seeing the face of his _Adar_, as did Glorfindel. Legolas was still in his own little world, attending to Harry with devotion.

"The child is not a toy or an animal you can just practice with."

"We know that, daddy!" Exclaimed Elrohir exasperated. "We will not abandon him, _Adar__;_ we love Ezellahen very much and we promise to take good care of him.

"All right. He may stay, but only _you two_ will be in charge of every one of the child's needs." He acquiesced watching the small figure perched upon the legs of the Mirkwood prince.

"Mommy, poo-poo."

"It's your turn, Elladan."

"But I changed him last time!"

**To Be Continued…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Translator notes****:** I apologize for the _horrible_ baby talk. I had a hard time translating these into an English equivalent and I'm afraid this was the best I could do. If anyone has any suggestions _**please**_ share! And on an unrelated note, would a child not yet 2 years old really eat what was described in this chapter; meat and vegetables seem like a lot for a child this young, am I wrong?

**# The original word used literally meant "by way of riding a horse" but it just doesn't translate in a way that will fit with Elladan's response. Basically, Elladan is asking if he's ready to continue on horse back (though the specific phrase is never used) and he repeats the word in elvish in order to teach it to Harry. #**

Elvish side-notes: _/Adar_/_Ada/ _; father/dad_, _and _/Aiya/_ means "hail", as a greeting

And yes, I do realize the elvish phrases used are Quenya (if anyone out there notices the difference), while _Adar_ is Sindarin _(_and_ ithen_ as well I think_?_), but since that is how the authors wrote it… (shrugs)

I'll just leave things how they are though the inconsistent language usage bothers me a little, maybe it's just me that finds it weird...probably because I'm a languages major…__

_**Posting Estimates at my LJ (check profile)**___

**Still looking for a beta reader!**

_**Please review!**_ Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	5. Chapter 4: Rushed Wedding

-/-/-/-

**This is a translation of the fanfic "Ezellahen" (Spanish) by Utena-Puchiko-nyu and Angeli** **Murasaki. **

-/-/-/-

**Ezellahen**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this story recognized from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling/Warner Bros while those from Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. In the future, two very entertaining characters from CLAMP will also be incorporated. This is a work of pure entertainment and we claim no monetary benefit what so ever.

**WARNING**: This fanfic is set COMPLETELY in an Alternate Universe. Therefore, we don't want to hear any complaints later. There will be male pregnancy, elves, wizards OOC and much more.** Translator Note**: There will be some **EXPLICIT CONTENT** at the end of this chapter. (Just an additional warning )

**Reading Guide**:

-Normal writing: narration

-Dialogue: "Regular dialogue"

-_Italics_: character thoughts or word emphasis

_-"__If it looks like this__":_ Elvish tongue. Words within / _word_/ are the translations.

-**Note**: Will be notes from the authors

-** Translator Notes: **these are quite obviously notes from myself, the translator (Lina)

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-/-/-/-

**Chapter 4: Rushed Wedding**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

The twins, Glorfindel and the future husbands were to be found enjoying an early breakfast. It was still quite early in the morning, but it is well known that elves have little need for much sleep. It was for this very reason that Ezellahen was not joining them since his usual waking time was somewhere around ten o'clock in the morning.

/"_Now…we never did find out why Glorfindel was looking for us with such urgency_."/

Aragorn and Legolas exchanged obvious nervous glances at Elrohir's question. Seeing the apprehension in his lover's blue eyes, the King of Gondor cleared his throat and looked at the twins.

/"_There is something you should know. Legolas and I are getting married_…"/

The twins arched an eyebrow each; it seemed they were not very surprised at this turn of events.

/"_Congratulations_!"/ They cried, very happy for their adopted sibling and the Prince of Mirkwood.

/"_You should ask about the reason for their…__**hasty**__ decision_."/ Commented Glorfindel, smiling mischievously.

The dark-haired twins each arched an eyebrow again, turning to the angry and blushing Legolas (who was looking at the fair-haired elf as if wanting to stick him with a few arrows) and the impassive Aragorn.

/"_Oh? Is it due a specific reason__?_"/ Elladan inquired, eyes shinning brightly in expectation.

/"_Well_…"/ he coughed. /"_I suppose you are going to need an explanation_."/ Legolas smiled and turned to grasp his fiancé's hand. /"_We are going to have a baby_."/

The twins arched that _damn_ eyebrow again, while mischievous smiles slowly formed upon their lips.

/"_So…You guys decided to dig into the cake before the wedding, huh__?_"/ Elladan remarked.

And the other three elves stared howling with laughter at the incensed expressions of Legolas and Aragorn. Aragorn smiled lopsidedly and shook his head after a while; Legolas however (due to all the hormones), was spitting fire with his eyes and making elaborate plans of vengeance in his head. They were mocking his lover and baby!

/"_Calm down, love. You know how they are_…"/ whispered Esthel in his ear, managing to lessen the blond elf's indignation a bit.

Legolas turned to him and they shared a long, tender loving kiss.

"Awww…they're so romantic," cried Elrohir in a false emotional tone.

"Yes…I feel like weeping, brother," whimpered Elladan and rested his head on his twin's shoulder, while said brother patted him on the shoulder in a supposed attempt at consolation.

"There, there, brother. You knew that the moment would come in which our dear brother would spread his wings and take flight."

"Yes, I feel better now…" he dried his crocodile tears with a napkin. "Who would have thought that one day our little and dearest Esthel would end up impregnating our darling Leggy? It's a good thing there's still time to work through the wedding plans before our nephew is born."

And they started laughing again, joined by Glorfindel once more. Legolas was just about ready to commit murder when the beautiful elf-maiden Sayuri Hiro brought in a sleepy looking Harry in her arms.

/"_Forgive the intrusion but the little one has awoken and requested to see you_."/ She said gently.

/"_Don't worry about it_…"/ Elrohir smiled and approached to take the child in his arms. "Hello, Harry. Did you sleep well?"

The child smiled radiantly, hugged his _mommy's_ neck with both arms, and soundly kissed him on the cheek.

Harry then let Elrohir know he wanted some milk as he gazed anxiously at the table.

"I'll give you some milk, little one, come with daddy Dan."

Harry smiled at his daddy and leaned his body towards Elladan for him to pick him up. He then proceeded to eat his breakfast before the observant (and incredulous) view of the present company.

"I think it will take me a while to get used to seeing you two as acting parents to a young child," murmured Glorfindel.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

–**A Week Later: Minas Tirith **

-

Everything was ready for the wedding; every single friend that the King of Gondor and the Prince of Mirkwood had made during the war had been invited.

The dwarves had arrived first, happy to be taking a few days off from rebuilding their damaged kingdom. Among them were Gimli and his father, King Gloin. To say that the dwarf was surprised to learn of his elf friend's delicate condition would be quite an understatement. He had spent a considerable amount of time simply staring at Legolas, staring fixatedly at his stomach, as if to find some proof of his friend's pronouncement. Finally, in acknowledgment of his father's cough, he simply shook his head and congratulated the affianced future parents.

Later on, the hobbits arrived led by the cousins Merry and Pippin. They had also been shocked to learn that male elves could get pregnant, though not as much as the dwarf, and had greeted their friends effusively, happy that they were going to start a family together. In fact, Pippin even said (quite audaciously) that he now understood all those dazed looks he noticed the blond elf giving Aragorn throughout their journey, thus causing the pregnant elf to anger and blush heatedly.

Sam had arrived accompanied by his small family and had even given a few tips to a smiling Aragorn. As for Frodo, he continued in his ailing manner of always, but there was no doubt that he was getting better and that he was very happy for his friends. He kept his comments to himself, since he'd had his suspicions about Greenleaf's love interest for quite a while now.

Almost last to get there were the married couple, Éowyn and Faramir, with their young two-year-old son, Elboron. They were also accompanied by Boromir, (AN: in this universe Boromir is alive, he's Uko-chan's favorite character and hence she strongly refuses to acknowledge his death ¬¬) who contrary to what many believed, was not dead after that awful Uruk attack, he had merely fallen into a deep coma, from which he had woken a mere two months back. Now, he was in charge of the Gondorian military, he was now in charge of supervising the security strategies of the kingdom. He was almost Aragorn's right hand, since waking up he had smoothed things over and agreed to work together with the king for the good of the realm.

After them came the most renowned bachelor of Middle Earth, the King of Rohan: Éomer. He had absolutely no plans for marriage, even though he had just been introduced to the beautiful Lothíriel, daughter of Imrahil from Dol Amroth. His sister had pestered him to court her; he however, had no interest in her. He desired to marry for love, not just as a means to increase his power and/or form new strategic alliances. As for an heir to the throne, that could wait…he was still in the prime of his life.

Elves from every city had arrived almost at the same time. Galadriel came together with her husband Celeborn from Lothlorien. A very angry Thranduil had come from Mirkwood, who felt betrayed by his son for not confiding in him his love for Esthel, not to mention that they were already in an intimate relationship. Imagine his shock when he found out that not only will he have a new son-in-law within a week, but he was also going to become a grandparent in five months time! Containing his desire to castrate the one that had dared to take his offspring's virginity, he brought together his entourage and departed to the Gondorian capital.

The Rangers came with Halbarad (Elessar's cousin) in command; they had just arrived at the capital the day before. Once again the bridal couple became the target for teasing; Halbarad didn't hold back in the least and teased them about the reason for the rushed wedding. Still, it was obvious that he was happy to know that his cousin had finally gotten over that she-elf that had abandoned him and was finally soon to have a family of his own. Something which he'd desired since childhood.

Of course, the elves of Rivendell had brought the twins with them, consequently bringing the curious Ezellahen as well.

"This is Gondor, _ithen_. We are going to have a party here. Your first party in Middle Earth," commented Elrohir, seeing how Harry watched everything with the characteristic infantile curiously of his age.

Without really understanding what his mommy was saying, Harry focused his gaze upon the beautiful white tree that gleamed in the center of the grand patio before the citadel. The banners of the noble house stood out randomly, along with the decorations and other things prepared exclusively for the great wedding that was about to take place.

"Elladan, Elrohir, what a pleasure to see you," Éomer exclaimed in greeting.

Both twins turned and looked to the King of Rohan, the blond was dressed in formal fashion and wore a bright crown indicative of his high rank.

"Your Majesty."

"Oh, please, we are among friends. For you I am simply Éomer," he smiled radiantly and arched an eyebrow at the child in the twin's arms. "And who is this child?"

"He's our son," announced a proud Elladan.

"Our..?"

"Oh please, not you too," he muttered. "Not ours because he was born of us, but rather because we have _adopted_ him."

This news ran like the wind throughout the kingdom. It could almost be said, with no exaggeration, that this news had been an even bigger shock than the one of Legolas and Aragorn getting married and having a baby. For not even in their worst nightmares had anyone imagined Elladan and Elrohir as parents to such a young child.

" 'ello."

Elboron raised his gaze and was startled to see the child that greeted him with a radiant smile. He had dark hair and incredibly green eyes.

" 'ello, who'r u?"

"Haddy!"

"Me, Ebodon. Me Mommy," he informed Harry, pointing out Éowyn, who was currently supervising the servants so that they would finish the final arrangements.

"Me Mommy not 'ere," Harry furrowed his brow. "Daddy gone."

"Play wit' me, Haddy?"

"Play!" Harry cried nodding. He sat on the floor next to Elboron, not caring about wrinkling the beautiful sky-blue elvish tunic he was wearing. On his forehead he wore a small tiara, which identified him as a noble from the house of Rivendell.

-

**-In the patio**

-

Everything is ready, we just need to call Legolas down here," commented Glorfindel.

"He's getting _The Talk_ from his father." Halbarad smiled mischievously. "I don't know what for; the baby is already on its way."

"You're absolutely right," chorused the twins and then broke down laughing.

However, Elrohir soon stopped laughing and looked to his brother with a furrowed brow.

"Weren't you with Ezellahen?" he hissed.

"Oh, yeah, but he found Elboron and they started playing," he shrugged.

"That is no reason to leave them alone," came the voice of Lord Elrond, who was accompanied by the groom. Aragorn wore a white shirt and above it a black shirtfront, upon which stood out the white tree, the emblem of the royal house of Elendil embroidered with silver threading. His footwear was the color of lead and contoured to his legs. A black cape completed the garb, which was fastened in place by a mithril clasp in the shape of a leaf, a gift from his future husband. Upon his head he wore the crown of Arnor and Gondor, his hair carefully combed but left to fall freely. The king was clean shaven and thus looked quite younger.

"All right, I'll go get him," Elladan grumbled.

Minutes later, while the other guests and friends of the groom congratulated, teased, and advised him, Elladan returned with his little one firmly grasped by the hand. His forehead was furrowed, probably because Harry's beautiful tiara, which he held in his other hand, was completely bent and the child's tunic was covered in dirt.

"G'an dad!" cried the child, letting go of his daddy's hand to run to Lord Elrond's arms.

To everyone's astonishment, the half-elf responded with a radiant smile upon his lips and picked up the child so that the little one could give him a sound kiss on the cheek. The whole 'grandfather' thing had come about because Elladan and Elrohir thought it would be funny for the little one to call their father granddad, however it didn't turn out as they had hoped, for they soon noticed that their father loved the idea.

"Hello, _ithen_. What have you done to your clothes?" He smiled at the child and the murdered his sons with a look. "You should not have left him alone; he does not yet grasp the concept of cleanliness."

"We're sorry, father." They both apologized, lowering their gazes.

"I will go change him. Luckily, we brought him more than one formal tunic."

Those present watched him leave, insecure about how they should feel in regards to the current attitude of the Lord of Rivendell.

Almost an hour later, the wedding began. The other groom arrived escorted by his father. He was truly beautiful in his knee length silver tunic, which was exquisitely embroidered with mithril threads. His footwear complimented his tunic in a similar but lighter shade of color. A belt embroidered with elvish characters encircled his waist and accentuated his small pregnant stomach, a sight which made everyone present melt with tenderness. His hair was styled with small braids intertwined with lace, pulling his long hair back from his forehead, and upon his head he wore a mithril tiara with integrated sapphires, a gift from Aragorn.

Galadriel was the one to marry them, since for long while now no one knew where to find Gandalf, though they were quite sure that he would show up when they least expected it.

The celebrations lasted for a long time, everyone seemed happy and, perhaps, they celebrated not just the union of Aragorn and Legolas, but also the time of peace in which they now lived, especially after having survived through such dark times. From the very beginning Boromir and Éomer left the party with a servant each, to do who knows what. Éowyn and Elrohir spent the party running after the children, worried. For while the children seemed to get along wonderfully, this new union proved quite explosive. They had already broken two expensive vases, gotten into a food fight, and crawled around under the table bothering the other guests.

Everyone ate and drank without care. When the time came to cut the cake there where a few badly concealed laughs, but everyone quit such behavior quickly after receiving a few fulminating looks from three elves: Thranduil, Elrond and specially Legolas.

/"_You look tired, honey_,"/ whispered Aragorn to his new husband.

/"_I am, my love_."/ Responded Legolas with a feeble smile. /"_It has been a very stressing day_…_and if we add our child to it_……"/

/"_I understand, I shall take our leave of everyone and I'll take you upstairs_."/

Aragorn rose and cleared his throat to draw the guests' attention.

"I want to thank everyone for being here to share this very important day with us." He smiled and took his husband's hand. "I am very grateful, but I am afraid we are somewhat tired and shall now retire. I hope that you continue to enjoy the festivities without us."

The guests exploded with cheers and applause, and then they expressed their farewells to the couple.

"A little eager to eat more of the cake eh, your majesty?"

"Elladan, have some respect!"

Blushing up to their ears, the couple retired while the most impertinent guests snickered at the twin's joke. Lord Thranduil was murdering his best friend's son with a look, aware that the joke referred to his young son's pregnant state before the wedding.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

"That idiot…" hissed Legolas as soon as they entered the room they had now shared for months.

"Don't pay attention to them," murmured Aragorn encircling the now wider waist of his love. "Just ignore them; they'll stop annoying us soon enough."

"Sure, you say that because you are already familiar with their pranks and are immune to their antics…but I am not." He grumbled, turning to encircle his husband's neck with his arms.

"You are even more beautiful with that enchanting pout," he smiled before kissing his elf with all the love within him. "I love you…I can't believe we are finally married."

"Believe it, now you're all mine…" he snarled possessively and proceeded to capture the taller man's lips passionately.

/"_I thought you were tired_…"/ Aragorn whispered with a flirtatious smile.

/"_I still have some energy_…_we should consummate our wedding_."/ He bit his lower lip and pulled his husband to the bed. /"_We cannot spend our wedding night not doing anything interesting_…"/

Aragorn smiled at his husband's hormonal attitude. Their sexual life had been somewhat lacking during the first two months of pregnancy, but Legolas' sexual appetite had doubled once it returned after the third month. Since then, a day did not go by that they did not at least have a quickie.

They fell onto the bed, Aragorn on the bottom, being careful that his love would not get hurt somehow. They kissed as they undressed each other with desperation; Aragorn lifted his husband's tunic and grasped his beloved elf's pale backside in a strong grip. Legolas purred and forced his lover to get up in order to remove his ceremonial garb.

Once they were undressed they laid upon the bed once again. This time the blond was on the bottom, but Aragorn did not lie on top of him, he hovered above him instead and sprinkled little kissed upon his lover's chest until he reached the part of Legolas' tummy where their child grew. He smiled gently and kissed the baby-bump tenderly, he couldn't believe that a part of him grew in there, someone that will call him dad, a small child that will depend on him when he/she had a nightmare or a doubt. Someone that had been created with love, with _his_ _love_…Legolas Greenleaf.

"I love you, Legolas."

"And I you" he gasped, pulling him up to share a passionate kiss.

After breaking the kiss, the king of Gondor proceeded to pleasure his husband orally, just like he knew he liked it. He swallowed all that engorged flesh to the root and gave the occasional suck, which he knew drove his pointy-eared elf crazy. He continued this lovely job until he felt his lover's semen fill his mouth. Now came something that surprised him at the beginning, but now simply amused him. It would seem that Legolas was fascinated by the taste of his own semen, for whenever he came, he would roughly grab hold of Aragorn's long black hair in order to share the milky substance in his mouth. At first, he had found the act a bit repulsive, but if his pregnant husband enjoyed it…_tsk_… who was he to deny him? Legolas' wishes where the king's commands.

His fingers didn't waste any time preparing that small entrance which, in theory, was supposed to have been virginal until this night. _Things never occur like parents would wish them to…_

When he felt it ready for his penetration, he arranged the blond as comfortably as possible, so as not to harm the baby in any way. He entered slowly, pleased to hear the labored panting he caused the elf, and bent forward to share a kiss as he joined their bodies, always careful not to burden the blond with his weight. Despite giving in to passion, they were always aware of the life within Legolas.

He waited for his love to get used to his invasion, when he felt his lover asking for more he quickly pulled out and then pushed back in strongly. Panting, wailing and shouting, they loved and enjoyed their amorous activities until they were satisfied.

**To Be Continued…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Note**: Haha…we thought it would be a good and fun way to get Legolas and Aragorn wed in a rushed manner. I hoped you all enjoyed it! XD If you got the hint, Elboron, Ezellahen, and the future Eldarion will be forming the Golden Trio of Middle Earth.

–**Translator Notes:** Sorry this chapter took so long but there was a lot more description than usual, which is what always takes me the longest to translate. Not to mention that _wedding night scene_, it took me _forever_! Please let me know what you though about it. Any comments/suggestions would be helpful, even if you thought it was awful. Summer vacation is over so updates are probably going to be once a week from now on, sorry!

_**Posting Estimates at my LJ (check profile)**_

**Still looking for a beta reader!**

_**Please review!**_ Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	6. Chapter 5: About the Arrival

**This is a translation of the fanfic "Ezellahen" (Spanish) by Utena-Puchiko-nyu and Angeli** **Murasaki. **

-/-/-/-

**Ezellahen**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this story recognized from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling/Warner Bros while those from Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. In the future, two very entertaining characters from CLAMP will also be incorporated. This is a work of pure entertainment and we claim no monetary benefit what so ever.

**WARNING**: This fanfic is set COMPLETELY in an Alternate Universe. Therefore, we don't want to hear any complaints later. There will be male pregnancy, elves, wizards OOC and much more.

**Reading Guide**:

-Normal writing: narration

-Dialogue: "Regular dialogue"

-_Italics_: character thoughts or word emphasis

_-"__If it looks like this__":_ Elvish tongue. Words within / _word _/ are the translations.

-**Note**: Will be notes from the authors

-** Translator Notes: **these are quite obviously notes from myself, the translator (Lina)

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-/-/-/-

**Chapter 5: The Truth About the Arrival **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

A week after the wedding of the year, the guests had left the kingdom of Gondor, leaving their good wishes and felicitations with the newly weds; everyone promising that they would return for the birth of the child still growing within Legolas.

Sadly, once again in Rivendell, Lord Elrond and his company received news of sightings of Orcs in the borders of the elvish city. Knowing that his best warriors were his own sons, the half-elf had no other choice but to send them. However, there was a problem…Ezellahen.

/"_It won't be for too long, right_?"/ Elladan seemed apprehensive.

/"_It is not far, son. I just want you to take control of the area and exterminate any Uruks that you might find there_."/

/"_All right__…__but what about our son__?"/_

/"_I will stay with him, Elladan_."/ Murmured Elrond. /"_You must go do your duty; I will take care of the child_."/

He frowned upon noticing the skeptical and distrusting looks of his sons. He had raised all three of them, including Esthel! How dare they doubt him?! He was quite capable of caring for a human child.

/"_All right father. We will travel to the borders of Rivendell and we'll see what will happen. We are entrusting you with our son_."/ The gleam in his Elrohir's eyes clearly warned him to take care nothing happened to the child.

Lord Elrond looked at Elladan, a bit taken aback, but Elladan just shrugged his shoulders. His brother had been acting this weird since they had found Harry in that forest. It was Elrohir's 'maternal' instincts acting up.

-**Two Days Later…**

"Take care of yourself, my child," whispered Elrohir with watery eyes. "Daddy and mommy (he had already accepted his child calling him mommy) are leaving for a few days and will be back as soon as possible to be with you again, okay?"

"Mommy go?" Harry whined with a pout.

"Oh, _ithen_…" the twin gently hugged the infant. Since they had found him two months ago the child had forgotten his real parents little by little and was now very attached to his adopted ones. "It will only be for a little while, we will return soon."

"Yeah, sweetie. Your grandfather will take care of you," argued Elladan.

Harry's eyes shone as he looked at the 'elder' who had his back turned to them.

"G'an-dad?"

"Yes, Ezellahen," Elrond said calmly, now used to being addressed as such (much to his sorrow). "We are going to have a lot of fun together."

The twins exchanged looks. Fun was not a word often associated with their father's personality. But they had to give him the benefit of the doubt…

"Well, Ezellahen. We will see each other soon." Elladan kissed his check and mussed his black hair, leaving it in a bigger state of chaos than usual.

"I'll miss you, _ithen_," murmured Elrohir, very reluctant to let go of the child's small body.

/"_The horses are ready_…"/ said Glorfindel entering the room where all the farewells were taking place.

"Right…" Elrohir took a deep breath, looked at Harry and kissed his cheek. "Let's go now or I won't be able to leave at all."

The fair elf rolled his eyes at the twins' histrionics. The truth was that it was very easy to grow fond of the child and he completely understood how hard it was to be separated from him. _But it wasn't this big a deal…_Once the twins mounted their horses and left, the elf turned to his Lord.

/"_Do you have need of me, Lord Elrond_?"/

The brunet glared daggers at him. This was just too much; not only his sons (his very own blood), but now one of his very best friends doubted him as well!

"No." He growled. "Come, Ezellahen."

He picked up the child in his arms and walked to his study. Once there, he sat the child in one of the study's many armchairs. The child's eyes wondered curiously about the place, showing particular interest in the glass and mithril figurines it contained.

"I think the most convenient thing for now would be to start with your elvish vocabulary, Ezellahen. Quenya in particular," he sighed at the child's confused look. "Well…" he sat next to the child. "I want you to repeat after me. We will start with a simple 'Hello.' Can you say, 'Aiya?' "

"_Aiya_! _Aiya_ G'an-dad?"

"_Aiya_ is 'hello,' little one. From now on, to greet me you must say: 'Aiya, G'an-dad."

The child shook his head, his young mind not really understanding what his grandfather was talking about. But he liked that weird language the adults tended to speak in, especially when his mommy sang him to sleep, the voice and the music where very beautiful.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

/"_My Lord Elrond__,__ Istari Mithrandir is here_."/ Announced an elf, interrupting the luncheon the half-elf was sharing with his adoptive grandson.

/"_Mithrandir__?_"/ He smiled. /"_Tell him to come in_…"/

A tall and elderly looking man entered the room, dressed completely in white and carrying a strange staff in his right hand. His smile was amiable and his eyes sparkled seeing Harry's curious face, the child's mouth was butter stained from the bread he was eating and he had a fruit-juice mustache on his face.

"_Maara tulda coanyanna, Mithandir. __Tula ar o elme haara_." /Welcome to my home, Gandalf. Come and sit with us./ The elf greeted him courteously.

The wizard approached Lord Elrond and wrapped him up in a hug.

/"_It has been a long time since we last saw each other, Lord Elrond_."/

/"_Indeed, why did you not attend Esthel's and Legolas' wedding_?"/

"_I fear I had too many important commitments from which I could not free myself in time. I stopped at Gondor a few days ago, to congratulate the newly wedded couple, and also to give my apologies_."/ He smiled and looked at Harry. /"_Who is this handsome youth__?_"/

/"_Oh, pardon my discourtesy_."/ He took the child from his seat and placed him upon his lap. /"_This little one is Ezellahen, my children found him in Fangorn Forest a few months ago_…"/ He looked at him with a serious expression. /"_I wish to discuss this event with you, Gandalf_."/

"Oh, hello Ezellahen." He leaned over him and ran a hand through the jet-black hair.

"Aiya!" Cried the child, smiling enchantingly.

After a plentiful luncheon Harry began yawning, letting his grandfather know it was time for his usual naptime. Feeling slightly embarrassed by the presence and amused smile of Gandalf, Elrond rocked the child in his arms, singing him an elvish lullaby until he fell asleep. He then walked, accompanied by Gandalf, towards the child's room in order to put him to bed.

/"_It is strange seeing you do this. I thought that after Arwen left to the Grey Havens, knowing how your sons were, you were never going to have the opportunity to hold a grandchild in your arms_."/ Commented Mithrandir.

/"_Apparently_…_my sons will never stop surprising us_."/ He murmured. /"_I would like to discuss the means by which this child came into our lives, Gandalf. Will you please come to my private study__?_"/

/"_Certainly, lead the way_."/

-

–**Private Study of Lord Elrond**

-

/"_A white light you say_..._?_"/ Murmured the Istari with a furrowed forehead, stroking his white beard with one hand and holding a pipe with the other.

/"_Exactly__. __Afterwards they heard crying and there was Ezellahen. My sons went searching through all the human villages and could not find any relatives or anyone that could provide any information regarding the child…Which is why they are so confident that his appearance came about through magical means._"/

"Mmmmm…"

The elder pondered in silence for a few minutes, considering what this information could come to signify. The half-elf waited patiently, knowing that his friend needed time to deliberate before coming to a conclusion.

/"_I am afraid however, my good friend, that if this is indeed the way of things, then this is not the first occurrence of its nature_…"/ said Gandalf after some time.

/"_What do you mean__?_"/

/"_About two thousand years ago a young man appeared near Lothlorien. Just like in your sons' narrative, an intense white light was seen and when it died-out in its place there was a young man, no older than twenty human years of age. He introduced himself as Godric Gryffindor…he was an Istari_."/

/"_But_…_how_…_?_"/ He murmured in shock.

/"_He possessed the ability to travel through different worlds if he wished to. These expeditions required a great amount of magical power and strong concentration. Godric informed us that before arriving he had been experimenting with a new spell in order to facilitate travel and it was because of it that he ended up in Middle Earth_."/

/"_This is why Lady Galadriel suggested I discussed this with you_…"/ He whispered to himself. /"_What happened with the young man__?_"/

/"_He did not know how to return, therefore I invited him to reside with me for as long as he needed until he found the means to go back to his world. Godric was a powerful Istari; he held vast knowledge which he in time came to share with me. I learned many things from him; he was a very courageous and audacious young man, almost like your twins_."/ He smiled. /"_We showed him the ways of the sword and a few elvish tricks here and there. He never did stop marveling at the elves' knowledge_."/

/"_I'm assuming he returned to his own world_…"/

/"_Oh, yes. In fact, he was with Lady Galadriel, near to the basin in which she makes her predictions, when he felt someone calling to him. A luminous spark formed suddenly, which quickly transformed into an intensely bright light that completely enclosed him…then he disappeared. We believe that his spouse, Salazar Slytherin I think he was called, found a way to bring him back to his world at that moment, we never saw him again after that. A real pity_…"/ he sighed nostalgically.

/"_Mithrandir_…_you tell me that Gryffindor must have used great quantities of magic to arrive in our world, but if so, it still does not explain Ezellahen's ability to do the same_."/

/"_The most probable explanation is that someone else did it for him_."/ His forehead furrowed. /"_I was able to sense some magic in his small body_…_especially coming from that scar_."/ He said solemnly.

Lord Elrond's countenance took on a serious demeanor as well.

/"_We were able to detect it as well. However I do not believe it to be a problem_."/

They remained silent for a few minutes, processing these new revelations. Gandalf could easily see the severe expression on Lord Elrond's face.

/"_What worries you my friend__?_"/

The half-elf raised his head and sighed.

/"_That child has awoken an unusual affection from all of us, similar to the effect Esthel had when he got here. I believe there would be great sadness in this household if someone were to come claim him or if he suddenly disappeared without a trace_."/

/"_I do not believe that is something you should worry about at this moment. Godric was an exceptional wizard and not even he was able to return by his own means. If there is anyone waiting for the child somewhere, they will have to exert a great deal of effort in order to have the child by their side once more_."/

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

He frantically walked the corridor, making sure that no servants or councilors saw him. This was simply a small setback, nothing that he could not handle.

/"_My__ Lord_…"/

Lord Elrond started and looked at the elf maiden that addressed him; he had not noticed her presence near by.

/"_Yes, Mirels, what is it__?_"/

/"_I just wished to know if young Ezellahen will be taking his evening bath so that I may start the preparations_."/

Lord Elrond shifted feeling a bit uncomfortable.

/"_He is still taking a nap, I will let you know later on so that you may have everything ready_."/

/"_As you wish, my Lord_."/

She retreated immediately to continue her other duties while the half-elf returned to his frantic pacing. He had simply gone to the library for a book, leaving Harry asleep on one of his study's spacious armchairs, but he had gotten sidetracked for about twenty minutes chatting with Gandalf and when he came back the child was no longer there. He had already been searching for over half an hour and he was beginning to despair. The House of Rivendell was a large place and there were an infinite number of possibilities Ezellahen could have chosen to investigate. He almost reminded him of that Godric Gryffindor Mithrandir was talking about two days ago.

At his young age Harry already showed a strong interest in his surroundings, intelligence and curiosity were some of his other qualities, and it was precisely these which made everyone that met him quickly become fond of him.

"Lord Elrond…" someone called.

/"_I am busy at the moment, Glorfindel_."/

Lord Elrond ignored the other elf while he entered a very dark room and then shook his head thinking it impossible for his grandson to be there.

/"_I thought you would like to see what I have in my arms_."/

He turned his head rapidly and sighed with relief. Harry was in the blond-elf's arms with a few smudges of mud on his face and clothes and some sticks in his hair. He smiled like only he could, as was Glorfindel for he knew it was no happenstance that he had found the child in his domain.

"Oh, little one. You scared me half to death," groaned Elrond as he moved to take the child in his arms.

"G'an-dad! Me horsy!" he said, looking quite happy and hugging his grandfather's neck with his small arms, mud and all.

"Where was he?"

"He came to visit me at the stables. I heard Asfaloth neighing and went to investigate. That is when I saw this mischievous little thing playing with the horse's mane." He rumpled the jet-black hair affectionately.

"No touchi'!" Grumbled the child, pushing that hand away from his head.

"Alright, I'm sorry." He smiled and then arched an eyebrow in the other elf's direction. "Would you like to tell me why I found him in the stables unsupervised?"

Elrond had the good grace to look ashamed.

"It was a slight oversight," he murmured. "And I sincerely hope for this incident to remain between the two of us, Glorfindel," he added gazing earnestly at him.

"All right, all right," he conceded lifting both hands. "I swear upon my honor that your sons will not learn from me that you lost their child. You are lucky nothing happened to him…"

"Hantale." /_Thank you,_/ grumbled the half-elf before leaving with the child in his arms, straight to the Rivendell baths.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

"Mommy Eoir!" Harry raised his arms, waiting for his 'mommy' to pick him up.

"My son!"

Father and son could not help rolling their eyes upwards when they saw how Elrohir ran to Harry and enveloped him in a dramatic embrace.

"It's not as if we were gone for years," whispered Elladan.

"How are you, my treasure?" Elrohir murmured with tears in his eyes. "Mommy missed you so much, I couldn't wait to see you and hug you again."

"Aiya, mommy!"

The twins blinked at their father.

"Ezellahen belongs to our royal house and someone has to educate the child." He looked at his sons reproachfully. "I have been teaching him a few things. It is better if he start learning now."

"You're right," commented Elladan while approaching his brother. "How are you, champ? Did you miss your daddy Dan?"

"Uhu, daddy Dan," said the child stretching his arms to be carried by the other twin.

"How did it go?"

The twins exchanged looks and sighed.

"They were at least a score, but we were able to handle them without difficulty. We did leave a few guards. We selected the best warriors we have so that they would be able to take care of it if others were to come back," said Elrohir.

"It will be hard, but if we continue as we have, we will be able to eradicate those disgusting creatures from Middle Earth," said Elladan through clenched teeth.

"Daddy Dan…?" said Harry inquiringly.

"It's nothing, _ithen_," he smiled at his little one. "Did you behave yourself while we were gone? Did you cause mischief or scare your grand-dad half to death with your escapades?"

The twins looked questioningly at their father, who swallowed while trying his best to not look guilty.

"Everything was perfect," he lied. "I am surprised you do not believe me capable of taking care of him without incident."

Glorfindel, who was coming to greet his friends, scoffed and rolled his eyes. Really, sometimes Lord Elrond could act like quite a teenager trying to preserve his pride. And he was always asking why his sons were the way they were.

**To Be Continued…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

–**Translator Notes:** Well it looks like life decided to give me a good kick in the teeth. I won't be able to be as active in as I used to be so I will try to finish this project as soon as possible. I apologize ahead of time for any more errors and awkward wording you might encounter in future chapters. I won't have time to wait for a beta so I will just post these as fast as I can so that I can finish before I have to move (I won't have internet service for quite a while). I would still like for a beta to read through this after I am done and hopefully make it better. I think I can finish this project before I leave so don't worry about that, but I just wanted to let you guys know how it's gonna be from now on. Wish me luck and lets hope I get this done in time.

_**Posting Estimates at my LJ (check profile)**_

_**Please review!**_ Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	7. Chapter 6: Growing Up

**This is a translation of the fanfic "Ezellahen" (Spanish) by Utena-Puchiko-nyu and Angeli** **Murasaki. **

-/-/-/-

**Ezellahen**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this story recognized from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling/Warner Bros while those from Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. In the future, two very entertaining characters from CLAMP will also be incorporated. This is a work of pure entertainment and we claim no monetary benefit what so ever.

**WARNING**: This fanfic is set COMPLETELY in an Alternate Universe. Therefore, we don't want to hear any complaints later. There will be male pregnancy, elves, wizards OOC and much more.

**Reading Guide**:

-Normal writing: narration

-Dialogue: "Regular dialogue"

-_Italics_: character thoughts or word emphasis

_-"__If it looks like this__":_ Elvish tongue. Words within / _word _/ are the translations.

-**Note** or AN: Will be notes from the authors

-** Translator Notes **or TN: are notes from myself, the translator (Lina)

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-/-/-/-

**Chapter 6: Growing Up**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**In Middle Earth...**

-

A small black haired child wearing black shoes and a green outfit ran crouched towards the next 'hideout' while being pursued by a very bad orc. A medallion could be seen resting upon his chest, the only memento he had of his original family and upon his head were signs of haven worn a crown at some point but it had long since fallen off during his escape from the evil orc. So, after recovering his breath, he extracted one of the small wooden arrows from his quiver and prepared his bow. He raised his head and narrowed his eyes; the evil orc was nowhere to be seen…but he knew it was there.

/"_Ezellahen_…_I know you are here. Don't hide_."/ The orc whispered sinisterly, silently stalking his prey.

"You won' get me, bad orc!" Cried the valiant _elfling_ jumping from his hideout. "Take that!" he cried out. He put one of his small arrows on the bow and fired. Because they were only toy arrows and having little strength due to being only three-year-old, the arrow did not go far; it fell just ten centimeters away from his body.

"That is your defense?" laughed the evil orc. "I'm going to teach you the real meaning of pain."

Harry cried out and threw down his bow and quiver…but was not fast enough to make his escape. Lord Elrond trapped him between his hands, picked him up, and started tickling him.

"_Lau_, G'an-dad! _Lau_! Ezellahen laughed while he squirmed in his arms. (AN- _Lau_: /No/)

"You are mine now, _ithen_." Elrond growled. "And now…on you go to the bathroom…we have played plenty."

"But, G'an dad…" he whined with a pout. "I 'ready wash yeste'day…"

"And you are dirty all over again," he scolded gently. "You have to bathe, Ezellahen. Remember we will be leaving early for Gondor tomorrow morning and there will be no time to bathe then."

"Gondo? Wit' Eldadion?" he asked raising his head.

"_Tancave_," he sighed, "where the unruly Eldarion is at."

Ezellahen's eager smile produced a cold shiver that ran all the way up Lord Elrond's spine. Those two had only met once again in all this time, but that one occasion was enough to turn the House of Rivendell into a complete chaos. Thank goodness this time they will be residing in Gondor.

-

**-The next day…**

-

"Daddy…mommy mad at me?"

"No, love…" sighed Elladan. "Mommy is just feeling melancholy. I think we need to find him a boyfriend…" ¬ ¬

"Oh…" he blinked, "mommy wan' kisses?"

"I suppose mommy doesn't just want kisses. We elves have certain needs you know. I think mommy just needs someone to fu…" he looked at his young son's confused face and cleared his throat. "Well, forget about that. He just needs a boyfriend and that's all."

"We can fin' one in Gondo."

"Maybe…" he finished adjusting the child's tunic and picked him up. /"_By the way, you have to speak in Quenya some more since Grand-dad works so hard teaching it to you__._"/

Harry smiled while hugging his daddy's neck and shrugged.

"_/"__It' fun to go a'gens __G'an-dad__"/-_ he smiled mischievously. (TN- _a'gens_: '_against'_)

Elladan could only arch an eyebrow when he saw that expression and attitude, so much like his own, on his own son. It seemed that his influence was having a…negative effect after all.

/"_Well, you shouldn't_…"/ he said seriously. Even though his twin and he did it all the time, Harry may still turn out to be different. He sighed, "we better go before we're late."

They walked until they reached the main doors. The other Rivendell elves that were joining them on the trip were already waiting for them. Elrohir picked up Ezellahen and took him to his mount. Riding was something Harry enjoyed, especially when they were riding fast. It was because of this that he would sometimes escape to the stables were Glorfindel would let him ride a small pony he had received as a present from the hobbits for his first birthday in Middle Earth.

Since the twins did not know their son's exact birthday date they had decided to celebrate it on the day that they had found him in the forest. The first party was an overflowing wealth of happiness for the House of Rivendell, everyone was invited and the child received many gifts. Among these gifts was Piruru the pony; a few toy bows, arrows, and swords; and many different outfits. Scaring his twin once more, Elrohir had cried halfway through the party when he saw his young son's precious smile. It was obvious to everyone there that that particular twin needed a boyfriend…but he resisted the idea.

The journey was a long one, come nightfall they decided to make camp in order to rest and sleep for a little while. Unfortunately, there were still a few dark creatures wondering about so a few remained on guard.

"Mommy…" Ezellahen called to Elrohir. /"_I wan' a boyfend fo' you_…"/ he said solemnly.

He arched an eyebrow and took his son to place him on his lap.

/"_And why do you want to find me one__?_"/

/"_Ur sad mommy, I don' like to see you sad_."/

He smiled tenderly, kissing his child's long hair.

/"_Your sentiments are quite noble, Ezellahen. But mommy is looking for the right person, therefore I cannot have just any boyfriend_."/

/"_Riht pe'son__?_"/ He asked confused.

/"_Yup, for elves like mommy there is only one person they can be with…I can only have one partner for life, one twin soul, someone perfect for me. Do you understand__?_"/

There was a long silence while Harry played with the fingers that rested on his waist, he frowned thinking.

"_Yes mommy_…"/ he said at last, surprising Elrohir. He did not think the child would understand. "_Haddy will he'p you fin' ur twin so'l_."/

"Hantale, Ezellahen." /_Thank you, Ezellahen_./

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

On the evening of the sixth day they could finally discern the entry doors to Minas Tirith. By this time the city was completely restored, it was as majestic as in times of old, and the elves urged their horses to quicken their gait in order to get there as soon as possible.

They dismounted before the great doors; it seemed that the wizard Mithrandir was already there, smiling quite mysteriously.

"G'an-dad!" Cried Harry, running to the white-bearded wizard and hugging his legs.

(TN: He calls Gandalf _Abelo_ and Elrond _Lelo_; two childish words for _abuelo_. _Abuelo _is a term which has dual meaning; it can mean grandfather or simply be used as an informal form of address to an elder, but I have no idea how I could show that in English. oO)

"It is good seeing you again, Ezellahen. You are bigger than the last time we met."

"U'hu," he straightened up proudly. "I g'ow fast."

"So I see, so I see," he said mussing the child's dark hair. "Want to go look for Eldarion?" He lowered himself to the child's level. "I have brought something for you both, a special present."

The child's eyes brightened and he smiled as soon as he heard the word 'present.'

"P'esent!" he cried out and took hold of Gandalf's hand. "Le's go g'an-dad!"

The child dragged the adult towards the citadel, while the elves were left frowning. Gandalf's amused smirk did not herald anything good; he tended to have some very bizarre ideas when it came to gifts.

It did not take them long to find the young prince, they had barely set foot in the citadel when a dark-haired whirlwind ran into them. Harry smiled taking hold of his friend's hands.

"Eldadion/Haddy!" They cried simultaneously, getting a grimace of pain from the magician.

"Oh, you are already here," came Legolas' melodious voice, who arrived with a little two-month-old girl in his arms, the princess of Arnor and Gondor. Her name was Alana, she was just as blond as her 'mother' and her eyes were the same dark blue of her grandfather, Thranduil. "Welcome."

The husband of the King of Gondor smiled, inside however, he was horrified to see that his son and Ezellahen already spoke in that childish speech only they understood, and Elboron was not even in attendance yet. The three of them together where a real powder keg.

"G'an-dad has p'esents, Eldadion!"

"'eally?"

They both turned to look at the wizard expectantly, while the rest of the Rivendell elves entered the Great Hall to greet Legolas and little Alana.

The old wizard knelt using his staff for support and extracted two small crystal urns from the interior of his white tunic. With a wave of his hand these urns lengthened to approximately thirty centimeters long. Two small sleeping animals could be seen inside, one was coal-black and the other a snowy-white.

"Awaken …" Gandalf whispered.

Both…rabbits?...opened their eyes for a moment…then they partially opened their eyes again sporting wide smiles of contentment. With another wave of his hand the small creatures were liberated from their crystal prison and jumped to the flood. The black one had a blue jewel on its forehead and the white one a red one; their ears were longer than those of a rabbit so their ears fell down their sides. They stood upon their hind legs and had short arms.

"Pooo?" they said at the same time, looking confused and yawning widely. They had hibernated for quite a while.

"Wow…" said the children in unison, looking at the animals with admiration.

"These pets are especial, young ones." The wizard smiled while he caressed the white one's head. "They are called Mokona, but you can name them if you wish; the white one is for you Ezellahen." He looked at the white Mokona and smiled. "I want to introduce you to your new master Mokona, this is Ezellahen. I hope you get along well…"

"Poo!" cried the white Mokona, jumping to stand next to Harry.

"Hi…" murmured the child, picking it up and holding it in his arms. The creature was soft and light, like cotton, and it would seem also very affectionate since it was rubbing its cheek against Harry's.

"And the black Mokona is yours Eldarion." He introduced them to each other and they got along well also. "Like I said, you are both free to name them."

The children looked at each other and each carrying their own Mokona on a shoulder, moved to a corner to deliberate.

"What kind of…creatures are those, Mithrandir?" inquired Lord Elrond, who looked at the strange creatures with suspicion.

"Oh," he smiled crookedly. "They are creations of an old friend who decided to leave them here when she left Middle Earth to go the universe from which our friend Godric Gryffindor came from. In truth, I do not know how she managed it, but she left me in charge of her pets. They will be very useful to the children, as you can see, they are not ordinary pets."

"What makes them so special?" asked Legolas interested.

"The gems on their heads are the special components. They are magical and through them the children will be able to communicate; no matter the distance, or universe, they will act as communications liaisons for each of them. They will also be able to obtain anything they could want…anything."

"Well…it sounds…interesting," murmured Elladan.

"They're not dangerous?" asked Elrohir with a frown.

"Of course not," he laughed. "They are harmless, you can see for your self." He gestured with his hand to observe them.

The white Mokona was on Harry's shoulder, caressing the child's head with an ear, while he moved his free arm at an incredible speed. The black Mokona listened to the children's conversation attentively and frowned at something Eldarion told her, vigorously shaking her head in negation while resting within her new owner's arms.

The black Mokona finally consented with a smile and the children approached the adults with satisfied grins.

"We god'em," said Eldarion. "My Mokona 'ill now be…Ciaran."

"N mine 'ill stay Mokona."

"Good decisions," agreed Gandalf.

"Poo!Poo!" said Ciaran and Mokona in unison, before jumping from their owners' arms and hopping to the nearest exit.

"Ged'em!" cried the children before taking off running after their pets.

"I hope it was a good idea to give them such pets," murmured Elrond with a frown. Something told him that many calamities were to come from those children and their adorable new pets.

The evening came quickly and with it came Elboron and his family. The adults could not help frowning when they saw the three children reunited. Elboron was now four and a half years old. Ezellahen was three and little Eldarion had just turned one year and seven months old. The children got along _terribly_ well, to their parents (and the occasional babysitters') consternation.

"Wha' happen'?" asked Ezellahen looking at the garden.

"Rained yeste'day, Eze…tha' why so mush mud," commented Elboron, looking at the big puddle of mud that was in the middle of the garden.

"Oh…we canno' play 'ere," he said dolefully.

"Poo!Poo!" the children's pets hopped right past them and jumped straight into the mud puddle. They jumped around happily, splashing specks of mud everywhere and getting their soft fur dirty. The three children exchanged looks and smiled impishly. With an exited cry they jumped in right next to Ciaran and Mokona and started jumping about in the mud. It is quite beside the point that they were all wearing exquisite tunics at the time.

They jumped around happily, laughing gaily, enjoying the simpler things in life; something which some adults forget about with the passing of time. Eldarion was the first one to take the mud into his hands, smiling mischievously before flinging it at Ezellahen; the mud struck the child on the side of his head, leaving him perplexed. Eldarion and Elboron started laughing, at least until the green eyed child retaliated by flinging mud at their faces and thus the grand mud battle had begun.

The adults had left them to play quietly, without vigilance, never imagining the path their play was going to take. The grand mud battle was interrupted to open the way for a bit of mud wrestling, where they all yanked at their already dirty tunics. Elboron was the first one to fall, slipping in the mixture of earth and water. Ezellahen and Eldarion went to help their friend, but when he took hold of their friends' clothes they ended up falling as well and got covered in mud from head to toe. The three children looked like weird mud creatures, only their eyes distinguishable in all the mess.

Their pets hopped around happily, 'poopoo-ing' all over the place, just as dirty as their owners.

Suddenly Eldarion stopped jumping about; he whipped his face with a hand to see better and looked towards his friends with a frown.

"'m hungy," he announced.

Elboron and Harry rose from the puddle nodding in the prince's direction and then they rushed to the castle after picking up their pets.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

Aragorn massaged his temples deciding he will not be able to keep on reading the contracts without first calming the commotion that was coming from outside. He sighed in defeat and made his way to the castle's principal lounge to investigate what was going on.

The sight he was met with made him arch an eyebrow. His son, young Elboron, and Ezellahen were running about with wide smiles on their faces. They were completely covered in mud, just like his immaculate floor, the sofa, the rug, and the walls. There were childish footprints all over the place, as well as of those two …rabbits…though he doubted that his son's and godson's (because the twins had decided that Aragorn would be Harry's godfather) new pets were really rabbits, they still looked like as such. They were so filthy from head to toe (just like the children) that one could not make out their original coloring, not even the gems on their heads were visible underneath all that mud.

He looked to those present. Éomer, Faramir, and Boromir smiled in amusement while Éowyn screamed at her son to stop. Elladan was trying to hold back Elrohir, perhaps telling him that his child was just having a bit of fun and to just let him enjoy himself. Their Adar, on the other hand, looked to be in shock; surely his twins caused just as much chaos in their childhoods. His love was present as well, seemingly torn between whether to laugh or admonish their child.

"Is it possible to know what this is all about?"

The children paused suddenly and all gazes turned to him.

Ezellahen arched an eyebrow and looked at Eldarion, who smiled; then they both nodded in assent to Elboron.

"Daddy…!"

"Uncle…!"

"Ga'fa'the..!" (Godfather)

"Poo…!"

"Poo…!"

After those cries, the King of Gondor saw, horrified, how three brown blobs were coming his way, followed by their pets. He had no time to hide, the children hugged his legs, dirtied his costly and pristine Kingly clothes, and thus caused him to stumble and fall flat on his rear.

He could hear the horrified moans of his servants and the laughter of those that called themselves his friends.

The children laughed and put their hands on the King's face, chest, and arms, messing him up completely. Aragorn sighed…smiled mischievously, and started tickling them.

The truth was that he needed a distraction from so much work and he was quite grateful to these little angelic looking devils.

**To Be Continued…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Note**: This is a so called transition chapter XD It serves to introduce two beautiful things that Angi and I quite enjoy…the Mokinas. They won't be essential to the fic but rather just a bit of comic relief.

… the next chapter will pertain to Godric Gryffindor's visit to Middle Earth.

**Translator Notes**: The authors refer to the Mokinas as "ellas"; in other words, they're females.

Also, on an unrelated note, there's been a change of plans. I apologize for how long this chapter took me but I'm getting ready to move and getting everything ready is taking a lot of my time since I'm moving out sooner than originally planned. Once I'm in LA I won't have internet at home so my updates are probably going to come even slower but there's nothing I can do about that. Please just try to put up with me and as always…_** Please review!**_ Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	8. Chapter 7: Manuscripts

**This is a translation of the fanfic "Ezellahen" (Spanish) by Utena-Puchiko-nyu and Angeli** **Murasaki. **

-/-/-/-

**Ezellahen**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this story recognized from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling/Warner Bros while those from Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. In the future, two very entertaining characters from CLAMP will also be incorporated. This is a work of pure entertainment and we claim no monetary benefit what so ever.

**WARNING**: This fanfic is set COMPLETELY in an Alternate Universe. Therefore, we don't want to hear any complaints later. There will be male pregnancy, elves, wizards OOC and much more.

**Reading Guide**:

-Normal writing: narration

-Dialogue: "Regular dialogue"

-_Italics_: character thoughts or word emphasis

_-"__If it looks like this__":_ Elvish tongue. Words within / _word _/ are the translations.

-**Note**: Will be notes from the authors

-** Translator Notes: **these are quite obviously notes from myself, the translator (Lina)

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-/-/-/-

**Chapter 7: Manuscripts **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

"Uncle Sidius!"

A small chestnut-haired child ran right onto the adult's legs. Sirius Black smiled and picked up the child that had brought a bit of brightness into the Marauder's lives.

"How are you, Neville?"

"Good, play wit' me?"

"Sure kid. Let me get out of this Auror robe and we'll play as much as you want."

Ever since that horrible tragedy three years ago Sirius, James, and Remus had moved-in to live together in an immense house that was not quite big enough to be a mansion but was still large. It had been bought by Black and Potter; the house had belonged to one of the many Light families that had died out during the war, before the Dark Lord's demise. They had each come to this decision, for different reasons they had all been devastated after the events of that Halloween in 1981; this was a form of keeping each other up…not being alone, being together…like brothers. They were each other's company in their pain and thus continued with the difficult task that was living.

It wasn't until eight months after settling into their new home that they had begun to go out and frequent the widower Frank Longbottom. They understood each other, because they had been affected by the same painful circumstances. Frank lived alone with his son therefore they had all decided to adopt him after a fashion. Thus, little Neville was indulged by the four men of the house. For the three Marauders it was very painful and nostalgic, since not only did the child remind them of Harry but it was also strange to celebrate Neville's birthday in the same day as Prongsie's.

However they become accustomed to it little by little, it wasn't that they had forgotten about Harry, young Longbottom simply brought smiles and a certain peace to the house.

It was already lunch time and everyone was coming back home.

Remus Lupin was studying for a mastery in the Dark Arts, since he was a lycanthrope he didn't have many possibilities for finding a job and he felt like a burden having to be maintained by his friends, of course they often let him know it wasn't a problem and since he couldn't find a job he had to let the matter go…for now.

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Frank Longbottom had continued their careers as Aurors. The three of them were the most striking, rash, and experienced in their department…awakening a certain jealousy in their coworkers. James was the most impulsive of them all, for he had buried the pain of his loss in his work, trying to forget. He always accepted the hardest and most dangerous assignments, in which case Sirius and Frank found themselves in the need to accompany him to make sure he didn't get himself killed. It was for this reason that the three of them got a reputation for audaciousness.

At the moment they were eating the delicious food their elves had prepared. The men exchanged glances after noting the silence that surrounded James. He was frowning, his food barely touched, and seemed to be deep in thought about something. He had been in this taciturn attitude for the past three days and the Marauders were beginning to worry.

"Is something wrong, Prongs?" Remus asked amicably.

The bespectacled man raised his head and saw three very worried faces, he smiled crookedly. He was grateful to have such good friends.

"I have decided to visit my old house…in Godric's Hollow."

"Excuse me…?" asked Sirius, incredulous.

"Are you sure, James?" Remus wanted to know.

"Yes, I have not returned since that night, because of the pain it caused me to see my home destroyed…where I had been so happy. It is a childish attitude to take I think, not wanting to go back. I didn't even go back to get my clothes!" He shook his head. "I want to see if there are any clues that would help me find my son…"

The men sighed and deflated in their seats. By now, the Ministry had given up on searching for Harry, believing him dead. However, James had not given up hope, he was sure his son was alive somewhere. They tried to keep the same hopes, but after such an exhaustive search, it was practically impossible that the child could be alive; of course, they never said any of this to James. After all, they did hold on to a small bit of hope.

"If you are determined…" murmured Frank.

"I am. Tomorrow in fact, I'll go look for any clue to my son's whereabouts…I have no wish for your company. I need to this by my self," he requested before his friends could offer to go with him.

His friends exchanged looks among themselves feeling powerless but had no choice but to comply with their friend's wishes.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-In Middle Earth…**

- A magnificent white steed galloped at a speed that was not normal for a horse, but this was no common steed, he was Shadowfax the lord of all horses in Middle Earth. Upon his back rode an important figure, the only person he had ever allowed to ride him, the (now White) Gandalf.

He halted the white animal's trot right before the doors of a small castle which location was unknown to everyone but two people: Gandalf and the inhabitant of said castle.

"Mithrandir, it's been a while."

The owner of the greeting was a man no older than thirty years of age. His smile could probably melt Caradhras itself, his eyes were of an incredibly violet hue and his hair, long enough to touch his shoulders, was bluish-black in color. He was dressed in very dark-blue robes, and even so, it was noticeable that his body was that of a warrior.

"Indeed it has, Morë. I have not seen you since the end of the war of the ring young man." He dismounted to embrace the younger man. "And I am afraid I have come only to request your aid."

"Anything you need. I will always be indebted to you for helping me.

Gandalf acknowledge his words, happy at young man's good disposition. This was for the best, for he was sure that the news he was about to give him was going to be quite astonishing.

They entered the castle and got comfortable. The young man had a wooden wand which he used to conjure a teapot and two teacups to accompany their discussion with some tea and cookies.

"About a year and a half ago I met a child," began Gandalf. "This child lives in Rivendell and has been adopted by the sons of Lord Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. The strange thing is, this child arrived in Middle Earth in the same fashion as you did."

The dark haired young man stopped breathing, looking at the Istar with incredulity.

"How..?"

"Like I said, he appeared in Fangorn forest from a brilliant white light, which is where the twins Elladan and Elrohir found him. The child has dark hair, green eyes, and a strange scar on his forehead…" he shook his head. "The only concrete detail we know is that his name is Harry Potter."

Morë's face blanched upon hearing that surname.

"Potter you say?"

"Do you recognize it perhaps…?" he asked with a crooked smile.

The violet eyes lost themselves in the beautiful landscape shown through the living room window.

"I…"

"A long time has passed, my young friend. The ghosts that drove you here should no longer have a hold on you. You may trust me, Morë."

"I know, Gandalf," he sighed. "Perhaps it is time that I told you a bit of my history…"

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-Godric's Hollow**

-

James kicked at the leftover rubble of what was once his home's kitchen. A pained grimace formed upon his face when he saw the muggle electronic appliances Lily insisted on buying for the house, declaring that she wanted to preserve at least a small part of her origins. Not that he minded, the television had turned out to be something quite useful to have at home.

He walked until he reached the dining room and was able to see that everything was intact. One could only see a thick layer of dust and a dry leaf here and there from the many trees that surrounded his past home. Everything was there and he was grateful that the house had not been plundered after the events that changed his life forever.

For an hour he wondered through the house, avoiding at all costs the place that he knew would break the composure he had kept up to now. The place that will make him cry those tears he no longer thought he had. However, it was necessary that he do it if only to finally be able to accept that his family was lost to him forever.

Taking a deep breath he entered Harry's bedroom. The room in which his son and Lily spent most of their days, the place in which that great tragedy had taken place. The first tear fell upon seeing the crib, upon which was noticeable, despite the heavy layer of dust, a few small drops of blood. This was what the Aurors could not understand, where the blood came from, unless there had been a small battle. It was a complete puzzle that perhaps only the missing child could decipher, but since he was absent…everyone thought that what really happened that night would remain a mystery forever.

Sighing and drying his tears, he walked to the chair that Lily used sit and knit, read, or sing their child to sleep with a lullaby. With a sweep of his wand he vanished the dust and sat smiling crookedly at the comfortable feel of the object.

"So this was why you spent so much time sitting here, my redhead."

He sighed again and started to look at his surroundings. The place, obviously, was surrounded by his child's toys, photos, and picture frames. Beside him was a small table with a strange book. He frowned and picked up the book to see what it was about.

_**Memories of an Unexpected Journey**_ by _**Godric Gryffindor**_**-**

He frowned, interested in the manuscript. His heartbeat sped up thinking about what this manuscript could turn out to be. Five months before that unfortunate event, Lily had arrived home very late and refused to tell him where she had been. She had only told him that shed had been contacted by someone and this person had requested her aid in deciphering a great find.

He had thought it suspicious because she had refused to tell him the identity of this person, nor had she revealed what the great find supposedly was. And now he found this. If the book turned out to be a journal written by Godric Gryffindor it would truly be a great find, a priceless treasure.

He opened the book to a random page and frowned.

"What the hell...?"

The journal was written in a language that was completely foreign to him. The calligraphy was perfect and preserved very well, but the words were complete beyond him. Still, something inside him, call it a premonition, told him that the book had a lot to do with his baby's mysterious disappearance.

Decided, he closed the book and exited the house to apparate to his current residence. Perhaps Moony's genius would be able to translate the manuscript.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-****In Middle Earth…**

-

Gandalf gazed at his pupil solemnly while eating a delicious cookie. Morë watched him apprehensively; nervous about how he would be judged because of his past. It was because of this, for fear of rejection, that he had not mentioned his behavior in his own world. He was terrified that his teacher would reject him, because he had come to care for him and also because he had no other place to go.

"Mithrandir?"

The older man sighed.

"Everyone makes mistakes my boy," he began, "and just as we make them, many do not recognize them as such. They believe themselves justified and never consider changing themselves…you did. And that was a very courageous thing to do."

"Thank you."

"I think that having to live with that in your conscience is punishment enough and I won't impose another one upon you. Since you have been here you have proved yourself a good person and it is not up to me to judge you." He smiled.

"I was afraid…that's why I never told you anything before."

"Understandable," he acknowledged.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Morë sighing in relief knowing that at least this great wizard knew his darkest secret and did not repudiate him for it.

"You still have not said what you needed me for."

"Oh, right." He smiled, "I suppose you realize this child is a wizard like yourself and I think the time has come for him to receive instruction…"

"Isn't he too young…?"

"He is, but…"

-

**-.****Flashback.-**

-

Ezellahen huffed indignantly, feeling irritated as he watched his pet, Mokona, sleep contentedly in the sofa next to him, a small bubble inflating and deflating from her nose with each breath. He watched listlessly as his parents and the other adults trained with swords and arrows around him, completely ignoring him. He was bored! Not even his dear friend was paying him any attention. He grumbled as he crossed him arms and set off in search of his grandfather. Maybe he'll want to play evil orc and brave elf with him.

He reached the study's door and after hitting himself in the head, entered.

"G'an-dad…?"

Two heads turned to face him.

"_Oh, aiya Mithrandir_," he smiled at the elderly wizard.

"_Aiya, Ezellahen_."

/"_What is it you need, little one__?_"/

/ " _'m bo'ed, G'an-dad_."/ He finished off his complaint with an adorable pout.

/"_But I'm busy, Ezellahen.__If you wish to play, find someone else. Your pet__?_"/

/"_Asleep_!"/ he grumbled. /"_Mommy n daddy t'aining an' igno' me. Play wit' me G'an-dad__._"/

"_I cannot little one. I have important business to attend to with Mithrandir. Once I conclude this I will search you out, now…please let yourself out_."/

Harry sent him his worst glare and left with a wounded pride. Gandalf arched an eyebrow.

"If it is not too presumptuous of me, I do believe you are spoiling him too much."

"I know," sighed the Lord of Rivendell. "But there is nothing we can do about that…he has us eating out of his hand…"

The old man smiled, shaking his head.

Outside, Harry watched the training taking place with crossed arms and a dark frown. He tilted his head, thinking how it would so much more fun if the swords and arrows where cloth-toys like his aunt Éowyn had made him and his friends or maybe similar in texture to his friend Mokona, all plushy and soft.

Surprised yells distracted from his amusing thoughts. Amazed, he saw how his mommy's sword was now a pink flower plushy. His daddy's bow was sky-blue and had many yellow stars all over it and the arrows had become small Mokonas of every color imaginable.

"Yay!"

-

**-.****End****Flashback****.-**

-

Many minutes went by until Morë was finally able to regain his composure, for he had been laughing quite heartily after hearing such a story. The Istar was smiling as well.

"As you can see he confessed what had happened in the end. They are simply innocent things right now but theses may not necessarily remain so…Which is why I convinced his grandfather that he needed someone to help him control his magic. I thought of you to be his instructor."

"Me..?"

"Yes, Morë. You graduated from that school you studied at with good grades as you yourself told me, not to mention that I have taught you much of what I know myself. I think it would be good for you to socialize. Not to mention you would get a chance to use your magic for something other than keeping this house standing."

"But if the child has no wand it will be difficult."

"The child is unlike any other, my boy. I know that he won't require a wand to implement his magic."

The young man's face showed astonishment. Still, if the child was son of who he though he was, he really shouldn't be so surprised.

"If you say so…I will be happy to move to Rivendell and teach the child everything I am able to."

"Perfect. We leave tomorrow, Morë."

**To Be Continued…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Note****:** Well now you've had the opportunity to see a bit of everything; how life's going for the Marauders and keep an eye out…those manuscripts are important. XD Also a bit of chibi-Harry…And his first use of magic! And who is Morë?

**Translator Note**: I am sorry this chapter took so long. I will try to make regular updates from now on but well…Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the update and Happy Thanksgiving to anyone who celebrates it!

_**Posting Estimates at my LJ (check profile)**_

**Still looking for a beta reader!**

_**Please review!**_ Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	9. Chapter 8: Morë

**This is a translation of the fanfic "Ezellahen" (Spanish) by Utena-Puchiko-nyu and Angeli** **Murasaki. **

-/-/-/-

**Ezellahen**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this story recognized from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling/Warner Bros while those from Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. In the future, two very entertaining characters from CLAMP will also be incorporated. This is a work of pure entertainment and we claim no monetary benefit what so ever.

**WARNING**: This fanfic is set COMPLETELY in an Alternate Universe. Therefore, we don't want to hear any complaints later. There will be male pregnancy, elves, wizards OOC and much more.

**Reading Guide**:

-Normal writing: narration

-Dialogue: "Regular dialogue"

-_Italics_: character thoughts or word emphasis

_-"__If it looks like this__":_ Elvish tongue. Words within / _word _/ are the translations.

-**Note**: Will be notes from the authors

-** Translator Notes: **these are quite obviously notes from myself, the translator (Lina)

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-/-/-/-

**Chapter**** 8: Morë**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

--

"Remus!! Sirius!! Frank!!"

The ones in question, which could be found at home because it was the weekend, frowned and walked until reaching the living room, where James Potter was practically hopping on one foot. They found it really strange; since he was returning from Godric's Hollow (where the catastrophe that took away his family took place) they had been expecting him to come back solemn and depressed at best. This jubilation had them completely perturbed.

"What's going on, James?"

"Moony! Look at what I have found in my baby's room, I know this is what my Lily studied!"

Furrowing his brow, the handsome chestnut haired man approached his hyperactive friend and took the manuscripts he held. He opened them and read the first page. His eyes opened as big as saucers and he moved backwards until he reached a seat.

"What…? What's going on? What is that?"

"Godric Gryffindor…" murmured Remus.

"What…? I don't understand anything…" grumbled Sirius.

Lupin ignored his friend and raised his gaze to meet that of Potter's smiling face.

"This is what Lily was translating before…before that?"

"Yes, Moony. That was why she barely even paid us any attention. I have absolutely no clue where she found it, but…" he paused, insecure about how to proceed.

"But what…?" prompted Frank.

"I believe we will find the reason behind Harry's disappearance inside it."

A sad smile appeared upon the faces of the three adults. That's why…their friend had never lost hope, but, to be completely honest…Why did James think that some old manuscripts would lead him to his son?

"Prongs, I don't think…"

"Dumbledore said it, Paddy," James cut him off with a serious expression. "That besides the Dark Magic that surrounded Harry's room, there was another, one that he could not identify but that he was sure was ancient magic. Well, those manuscripts are ancient and…something tells me…I am almost certain that if we can decipher the manuscripts I could have my son back with me.

Sirius could not help smiling upon seeing his friend's certainty, allowing that long lost hope to regrow in his heart.

"Of course my friend. We will figure it out..."

James smiled broadly and turned towards Remus.

"Moony, you're my only hope…because I don't even know what language that's written in."

Remus looked at his friend and then at the manuscripts in his hands, he frowned while he thought them out, unaware of the look of apprehension that came to the rest of the Marauders' faces. _If intelligent Moony didn't know...? Should they look for extra help...?_

"I think I know…" he finally said and the other let out a sigh of relief. "If I'm not mistaken this is a very old language, almost forgotten in the Magical World…" he murmured.

"Well...? What is it?" Black asked impatiently.

"If I'm not mistaken it is Quenya, the language of the High Elves."

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

**-In Middle Earth…**

"Am I mistaken or am I seeing you nervous..?"

Morë dismounted anxiously from his chestnut horse and looked at the man that had become his mentor, his best friend, and almost a grandfather, from the corner of his eye. He sighed.

"I can't help being nervous. I mean…it has been long since I have seen anyone, aside from the people that inhabit the village near to where we lived…and besides, I have never seen an elf before."

"You have, Morë…"

"But they were not as important as these ones!" He exclaimed, letting out that childish side of him that very few had the privilege to know in times past. Usually, the young man was as tranquil as his mentor. "I mean, didn't you tell me they were royalty or something along those lines…? A Lord and princes...? You always told me that Rivendell was the dwelling place of one of the most important elves in Middle Earth…Lord Elrond."

"True, but do not let that intimidate you, Morë. I was under the impression your family was a noble one, back where you are from."

Morë straightened up on his horse, adopting a serious pose and expression. Gandalf sighed, whenever he mentioned the lad's family his face transformed into an emotionless mask. It was something that, unfortunately, he had been unable to change in the years he has known him. His pupil's family had made a permanent mark upon his psyche.

"Yes, we frequented people from high society but never someone of such high rank."

"Then I must insist you calm yourself my lad, once you get to know them you will see that you do not need to be on your toes around them. Besides, I am taking you to take charge of his grandchild's education, something he treasures more than he would admit. Therefore, you need to try and appear as composed as possible and win his trust. Remember, first impressions are very important…

Morë agreed solemnly, thinking about how his life will change when he meets Lily and James Potter's young son.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Rivendell**

**-**

Morë shifted about on his seat, uncomfortable under the gray-eyed gaze of the Lord of Rivendell, a gaze that seemed capable of seeing his most profound secrets. He was just as his mentor had described him. The half elf projected an aura f greatness and wisdom that not even the great Albus Dumbledore could have hoped to match in his lifetime. It was this fact that was oppressing him a bit, for he had no wish to be judged so, but according to Gandalf, Lord Elrond needed only a glance to know a person's character.

"I do not know if you wish to speak in my language or yours, Master Morë." Elrond spoke calmly while he signaled to a member of his staff.

"Whichever you prefer, Lord Elrond. Mithrandir has taken the time to teach me your language and I no longer have difficulties speaking it."

_/"__That is good, for I wish my grandson to speak in the mortal's speech as little as possible__."/_

Morë's violet eyes brightened enthusiastically.

_/"__Then__…__you have decided to hire me__?"/_

/"_Personally, I approve, Mithrandir has recommended you and I trust him implicitly. But you will still need my sons'__approval__. __They are Ezellahen's parents and will have the final say_."/

/"_Oh_…_that's fine. In regards to your language, I have to inform you that though I find it wonderful, all the spells I know are in my own language_…"/

/"_I completely understand, I only hope that the majority of_…/"

"'Am 'ere, G'an dad!" cried a voice at the door.

Lord Elrond did everything he could to contain his disappointed groan. His grandson was like this, regardless of his efforts to teach Ezellahen it was inevitable that he would show his rebellious side whenever possible, especially if he was in his parents' company, for they indulged his every whim.

/"_Ezellahen we are not alone_."/ He admonished softly.

Ezellahen smiled when he saw Gandalf and his eyes filled with childish curiosity when he saw a third man in his grandfather's study. His hair was bluish-black and he had incredible violet eyes. He smiled at Harry kindly and almost nostalgically, as if the child brought pleasant memories from home.

_The same eye…_

Aside from his moment of reminiscing, Morë noticed a white ball with ears sitting comfortably on the child's dark head. The white thing swayed from side to side.

/"_Are you the one meant to become my son's teacher_?"/ Elrohir asked in a mother hen sort of attitude.

Morë rose from his seat and greeted the new arrivals courteously.

/"_If you approve, Master_…"/

/ "_Oh, I'm Elrohir, the little one is Ezellahen and at the door is my twin, Elladan_…"/ He frowned upon seeing his brother's stupefied expression. "Dan..?"

But Elladan did not hear him, he only had eyes for the wizard as if he was the most amazing thing he had every seen. _He's beautiful_…An inexplicable lust rose to overwhelm his whole being. He felt a light blush bloom on his cheeks when he saw those beautiful violet eyes look at him in inquiry, curiosity, and in some other emotion that he couldn't interpret. Perhaps it was the same emotion he felt reflected in his own eyes.

Lord Elrond furrowed his brow. He knew that look, it was the same look he himself had had when he met his late wife. The look that overtook every elf that meets the one meant to be their partner, the person destined to be theirs and no one else's, the only being capable of making them happy and give them a family born from love. Needless to say, he was not happy this young man was the one destined for his son…

He sighed, thinking that he should at least give the young man a chance. This could mean that at least one of his sons would settle down and maybe even mature…at least a little.

"Elladan," he called firmly.

The twin blinked several times, shaking his head to recover from his stupor. Gandalf smiled behind his beard. _How interesting_…

/ "_My apologies, father_."/ He mumbled, not really sure what was wrong with him. He looked at Morë, who shifted nervously under the elf's intense gaze. / "_My name is Elladan and I'm Ezellahen's other father_."/

/ "_I'm Morë, a pleasure to meet you_."/

/ "_Morë_.._.? __That is en elvish name_."/ Said Elrohir, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, because I was the one to name him thus," said Gandalf. "You see, my dear pupil arrived at these lands in the same strange manner as the little one." Gandalf nodded in Ezellahen's direction, who was completely uninterested in the conversation. Instead, he was running after his dear friend Mokona, begging her to give him some candy. The elves' faces showed surprise hearing this news. "This is why he is the one most apt to teach the child, because both originate from the same place…"

Elrohir frowned.

/ "_How long ago did he arrive__?_"/

/ "_Around ten years ago_."/ He muttered with a large smile.

/"_How did it happen_..._?_"/ Asked Elladan, and for some strange reason, Morë couldn't help blushing slightly.

/ "_I only knew the spell; a friend of mine had discovered some ancient manuscripts which she had translated months before it happened. I practiced it, but I wasn't sure what it did exactly_..."/ He sighed. Everyone present was able to perceive the look of pain that flashed through his beautiful countenance. / "_At the time, I had made a very bad decision and when I realized my error, I wished to retract. However, the people around me did not concede to my decision_…_they tried to kill me. In my desperation, the only thing I could think of was that spell, which I knew was for self transportation_…_and that is how I arrived here_."/ He smiled.

/ "_And it was I whom he first met_."/ Said Gandalf. / "_I also gave him a name, since his own was nothing like those that exist in Middle Earth._"/

/ "_What is your name__?"/_ Asked a curious Harry, who carried a Mokona with one hand and had a caramel lolly in the other.

Morë smiled at the child and bent to Ezellahen's height, stretching out a hand in greeting. The child grasped it with a smile.

"My name is Regulus Black. Mithrandir named me _Morë_, which means _Black_."

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**In the Wizarding World…**

-

"Well, Moony…can you translate it?"

Remus grimaced before looking at his friend.

"It is a difficult language, Prongs. Very little information exists about it…" he sighed at his friend's look of disappointment. "Why don't you ask for help from Dumbledore or the Ministry...?"

"No!" He exclaimed. "This is the key to reclaiming my Prongslet. I'm sure of it!" He sighed and sat next to his friend. "Moony, if I ask help from the Ministry or Dumbledore, they will take the manuscripts away from me and I'll provably never know what's in them. You are my only hope." When he saw the indecisive grimace on his friends face, he pulled out all the stops. "You have never said it, but I know you feel like a burden upon us, being the only one without a stable job and therefore not bringing in money for the household.

"James, I…"

"Please, let me finish," he interrupted. "First of all let me tell you that such thoughts are stupid and in no way are you a burden. However, if you do everything you can to translate these manuscripts you will be paying me for everything I have ever done for you a hundred times over…"

Lupin blinked and then frowned. He was very surprised by the conclusions his friend had arrived at.

"I will need every available book on this language and I will need to make use of some of my contacts." He smiled. "But I'll do everything I can to translate them, Prongs."

"Excellent! Thank you, Moony!"

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**-. The Kingdom of Gondor.-**

-

The king watched his sulking husband with an enchanted smile. He approached, hugging him before kissing him.

"Why are you acting like this…?" He murmured while giving him butterfly kisses. "You should be happy."

"I am! I am very happy; it's a blessing from the Valar." He exclaimed. "It's just…if we keep going at this pace we'll never have any time for ourselves." He sighed.

Aragorn smiled tenderly, holding Legolas' blond head to his chest.

"We always find time for us, despite my duties as king, yours as consort and the time you dedicate to our sons." He placed a hand on his husband's flat abdomen. "This new baby won't change that, Legolas."

The future _mother_, who had just found out he was pregnant with his third child, pouted cutely.

_A third child in four years of marriage…almost one a year._

Legolas sighed.

"I am sure that the twins will use this to annoy me to distraction."

"Those two always find something to annoy you about love; the reason is beside the point…" He tried to comfort him.

"Mmmhhh…

**To be continued****…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**Note:** Yep, Regulus has shown up, and if you got the hint, will be joining the Rivendell family. XD His story will be a little sad, but he will be happy from here on.

Poor Leggy, hahaha…he should find himself a hobby…

**Translator Notes: **Hello guys, yes I am still alive. Sorry about the wait but you know how crazy things can get. Anyways, I'll try to update at least one a month but plot bunnies of my own have been attacking me lately. Well, enjoy and please excuse any mistakes, I didn't have time to read through it like I usually do.

-Until next time! =)


	10. Chapter 9: Magic

**This is a translation of the fanfic "Ezellahen" (Spanish) by Utena-Puchiko-nyu and Angeli** **Murasaki. **

-/-/-/-

**Ezellahen**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this story recognized from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling/Warner Bros while those from Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. In the future, two very entertaining characters from CLAMP will also be incorporated. This is a work of pure entertainment and we claim no monetary benefit what so ever.

**WARNING**: This fanfic is set COMPLETELY in an Alternate Universe. Therefore, we don't want to hear any complaints later. There will be male pregnancy, elves, wizards OOC and much more.

**AN**: Author's note **  
TN**: Translator's note

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-/-/-/-

**Chapter 9: Magic **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-**Middle Earth**

Time had passed, slowly but surely. Though Morë's initial tests indicated Ezellahen had the potential to be a very powerful wizard, the lack of wand to channel his magic was a complication. In order to perform wandless magic one had to do a lot of meditation and have a great deal of focus. To ask a child of nine to meditate and focus was a lost cause. Nonetheless, Morë's patience was almost equal to Lord Elrond's and the child was not a _complete_ lost cause.

"Very good, Ezellahen." He smiled as he saw the drops of sweat on the child's forehead as he tried to concentrate. "Now I want you to open your hand and say Lumus, understand?"

"Yup." Ezellahen answered with a furrowed brow and opened his right hand, murmuring the incantation. A weak light surged from his hand, like a flame from a candle.

"Excellent!" clapped Regulus. "Your Lumus is steadily becoming bigger. If you continue like this we will be able to move on to other minor charms like this one."

"Like the one that makes objects fly..?" He asked with a wicked smile.

"I think that one might be the last one I will teach you," he muttered, looking at him with suspicion.

"Humph! How boring!" He cried outraged. "It's not for anything bad, professor. I swear it on my Mokona!

"POOO?" She said, waking up from her nap. It was boring to watch her master sit on the grass trying to concentrate…and chasing butterflies tired her out too much.

"Don't swear in vain, little one." He got up from the ground and cleaned his tunic. "Now let us go back inside. I'm sure lunch is almost ready by now."

The child got up grumbling and entered the house behind his professor of magic. At the beginning all of that had seemed boring to him, especially because all he had to do was sit with his eyes closed. According to his professor, he had to channel his magic onto his hand, connecting with his magical core in order to do it. Harry had had no idea how to do that until six months ago.

Frustrated by his inability to do anything he had become angered and that's when he felt it…warmth traveled through his body, from head to toe. Scared, he'd asked his professor and Regulus had smiled, telling him to try to send all that warmth towards the palm of his hand. His green eyes had closed once more and he'd felt it again, and that time he'd sent everything toward his hand. After that, the whispered Lumus and a blinding light had spread throughout the room they were studying in.

He had fainted after that and when he woke up they told him that he had used too much at once, because magic without a wand was very exhausting. Ever since then, he'd had to take things slowly and now his Lumus was very weak, but it didn't tire him.

Regulus looked at his student and sighed suppressing a smile. Everyday, he noticed the physical similarities he had with his parents, but the child's character was definitely a mixture of his adopted parents. Still, the Rivendell twins had a humorous character very reminiscent of the Marauders.

He couldn't contain a shout of surprise when someone grabbed him from behind, wrapping strong and possessive arms around his waist.

"All done…?" A lusty voice whispered into his ear, before pressing wet kisses onto his neck.

"Ah! Dad! Not in front of me! My poor virgin eyes!" Ezellahen exclaimed, covering his eyes with Mokona's body.

"POO! POO!" She groused with a displeased expression, in an indignant mother attitude seeing these perverts making such a spectacle in front of the child.

"Aww, come on Eze, it's not the first time you've seen me being affectionate with Morë." Elladan purred while mouthing the wizard's earlobe.

"Pervert!" Harry shouted, before running to the dining room.

That was all Regulus needed to come out of his surprised stupor and turned around angrily to confront his partner; a blush suffusing his beautiful features.

"Now he's going to tell your father and he's going to hate me even more than already does," he grumbled, turning his face away to avoid being kissed.

The twin smiled crookedly and gently moved Black's face up for a kiss. The violet-eyed man gave in immediately and surrounded his partner's neck with his arms to return the kiss passionately, without worrying about the fact that they were standing in a much traveled corridor.

From the first time he'd seen him, Elladan had known that he was the partner destined to be his; his soul mate, the one to give him his children. Therefore, determined to acquire the one the Valar had decreed for him alone, he set out to win his heart. It wasn't all that hard, for Morë also felt that same connection and he had let himself be led by his instincts.

They took things slowly, starting off with a romantic date, talking about their lives and with chaste kisses. However, that had been almost two years ago and they had even already consummated their relationship by now. But they had decided to postpone the inevitable union until after Ezellahen's training was a little farther along.

"He doesn't hate you," murmured Elladan when they separated in order to breathe. "What's happening is that he's all sad because you came to steal his innocent son away from his side." He smiled. "He doesn't hate you; he's just jealous and depressed. It's an old man thing…"

"Dummy," he whispered without malice and joined lips with him once more.

It once again inflamed their passions and the elf pushed the lighter, shorter body of his partner against the wall. Morë whimpered when he felt how his lover's hands left his waist to dig into his buttocks, thus lifting him off the floor slightly. He secured his hold around the other's neck and opened his mouth to begin a battle of tongues.

"Ahhh! You're still at it!"

They separated in fright to see Ezellahen pointing an accusing finger at them and his other hand on his hip. Mokona was next to him with crossed arms.

"What do you want?" Elladan grumbled.

"Grandpa says it's time to eat. Stop sucking at each other and use those mouths for something else!" He grumbled before turning and returning to the dining room. (TN: Thank you **charlie-becks, **for the Grandpa suggestion!)

Regulus bit his lower lip and looked at his partner, trying to do something about his red face. He had just been scolded by a seven-year-old boy!

"Don't pay him any mind; we'll have our revenge when he has a partner of his own." The twin said mischievously before hugging the wizard's waist with one arm and guiding him to where the other residents of the House of Rivendell awaited.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

**-Wizarding World-  
**

"Oh, Lucius! More!"

The bigger body on top of his shifted to find a better position and continued to thrust in such a way that his point of ecstasy was stroked pleasurably. Their eyes connected and the blond smiled that trademark smile of his, filled with arrogance but which…unfortunately, he had come to love. Unfortunate because….he knew his love wasn't returned. Just the opposite, they only met for the sex and then…

"Ah, Remus!"

With that horse grunt, the older man came inside the lycanthrope and fell on top of him in the afterglow. Remus embraced him with open arms, not caring about the extra weight. This was one of the few occasions he had the opportunity to be affectionate with his lover, for he had not yet managed to get the Slytherin to let go of his cold demeanor. He kissed his cheek and caressed his back, while the other kissed and marked his neck.

"That was wonderful, Luc…like always."

"Don't refer to me in that vulgar manner," the blond grunted, leaving the warmth of the other man to collect himself. "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow," he murmured, looking for his clothes on the floor.

"Do you have to leave already…?" He asked upset, leaning back on his elbows upon the bed. "Don't you want o sleep for at least an hour or eat something?"

"No Remus, you know I never stay. Don't start again, I have to see my son and tend to other matters…"

_Like maintain your reputation. You leave because you fear someone in your social circle might see you leaving this place…a third-rate motel room._

"All right, we'll see each other again tomorrow."

"Yes, I'll let you know if I have time." He looked himself over at the mirror. "You may stay if you wish; I paid for the entire night. Good bye." He murmured before leaving without even giving the Gryffindor a second glance.

Remus let himself fall onto the bed, closing his eyes firmly trying to contain the tears swimming within his eyes. He knew what he was doing was futile and stupid, someone with his curse could never find love…much less with someone like Lucius Malfoy. He should just be grateful with being able to have that spectacular sex, for months now.

"Idiot…if only you could stop listening to old-women's gossip…" He murmured before recalling the very first time they met.

-

**-Flashback-**

**-**

Lupin entered one of the bookstores containing some of the most highly priced books of the wizarding world. Of course, he was there to find a book that might help him translate the manuscripts his best friend Prongs had found in his house. Any other reason would be unimaginable; he could not afford the price of a single tome in this place.

He was in the languages section when he heard a conversation taking place near him.

"Could anyone be any more beautiful?" A woman said before letting out a giggle. "It should be illegal to have so much beauty."

"And the best thing is, it is a beauty without commitments." More giggles.

"I really couldn't believe it when I heard that Narcissa and he had divorced. Do you think the rumors are true…?"

"Indeed, dear. His marriage had been arranged by Abraxas Malfoy, but when he and you-know-who disappeared they had no reason to remain together, even though they had a year-old child.

"But he has not been with anyone else since then, right?"

"No, now he's a diehard bachelor, of course no one knows who his lovers have been…but there is no doubt he does have them."

"And who could ever refuse such a beauty? If I were twenty years younger..." A laugh.

Curious, Remus turned the corner to the bookcase he was browsing to almost run into the man in question: Lucius Malfoy. His breathing stopped when he got a good look. Those gossiping women were right…that platinum gold hair was just as he remembered it, but longer, the aristocratic features were more prominent than those in his adolescence, now a grown man. He was muscularly lean and about ten centimeters taller.

"Eh…excuse me." He mumbled, before sliding on the Dark Arts bookcase, his face red as a tomato. Being a werewolf, his sexual tastes varied according to the strength and power the other person, regardless of sex. Malfoy undeniably agitated his inner wolf.

He looked the books over for a few more minutes and found a few good ones, too bad he couldn't buy any of them.

"I never thought I would see a Gryffindor looking at Dark Arts books." He jumped when he heard the hissing voice. He turned to face the other person; Lucius was smiling one of his cocky smiles at him.

"Hello, Malfoy." He murmured, uncomfortable under the gaze of those incredible grey eyes. He could almost swear they were looking him over with…desire.

"Remus Lupin, correct?"

"Yes, I'm surprised you remember."

"I have a good memory." He replied with an elegant shrug of his shoulders. "So, what are you doing in this book section?"

Seeing genuine curiosity, Remus sighed.

"I like Defense Against the Dark Arts and I need to know the _Dark Arts_ in order to practice its _defense_."

The blond arched an eyebrow and looked at the book the werewolf was holding.

"The book you are currently holding is very good, I recommended."

The darker haired man grimaced embarrassed before returning the book to the bookcase.

"I can't pay for it…"

** -End Flashback-**

That was the first meeting. Much to Remus' pleasure and surprise, two days later he received a present in his private office at the house he shared with his friends. Inside the package was the Dark Arts book he'd wanted along with an invitation for dinner at an expensive restaurant.

Insecure, he borrowed a robe from Sirius and showed up at the restaurant. That very same night, the blond had made him his. He didn't regret it, it had been an exciting experience and in the end, the only friends he had were the Marauders so he didn't care if anyone thought him easy. He had needs and Lucius had been there to satisfy him.

However, they had both known that they will have to meet again. So they met a few more times until they decided to meet everyday at this motel. They had both been amazed that they couldn't get enough of each other; one could say they were addicted to sex, but they only desired each other…no one else, just them.

But it had already been a year and Remus wanted something more now. Something he was sure he was not going to find with Lucius, for he would never publicly acknowledge their relationship.

He couldn't hold back anymore and let out the sob he had been choking back, the tears had fallen long before, but now they were accompanied by sorrow. He turned his face to the bed in order to take in his lover's scent and quiet his sobbing.

Outside the room, Lucius Malfoy looked at the door with an inscrutable expression on his face. He heard the sobbing and didn't know how to feel about it.

_I can't…I care too much about what people might say. I'm sorry, beautiful. _

Shaking his head he turned on his heel and left the building.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

**-**

**-Middle Earth-**

-**.Rohan.-**

Éomer frowned when he saw his sister enter with a harsh expression on her face. His young nephew was following her, but his untroubled expression told him her problem was with him and not his nephew.

"Éowyn, how nice to see you again sister."

They greeted each other with respect and affection, but the frown was still affixed to the beautiful and pale woman's face.

"We have a very important matter to discuss," she declared, throwing a significant look at her son.

"Oh no, mother. I want to hear what you are going to tell my uncle." His only nephew's mischievous smile was making him uneasy.

"What's so important, Éowyn…?"

"Your bachelorhood…"

Éomer moaned and let himself fall onto his seat. Elboron laughed wickedly and made himself comfortable in his own seat to listen to his mother's lecture. It was amazing how she always used the same words on his uncle whenever they came to Rohan to talk to him.

The King settled into place and pretended to listen to his sister.

_She doesn't understand, I don't wish to marry because of duty, just to have an heir to my kingdom. Of course, she married for love and above all, she doesn't have the responsibilities I do. I'm still young and I know that somewhere out there is someone I can love and that will give me all the children my sister hopes I'll have… _

**-**

**-Wizarding World-  
**

-

**(**Godric's Hollow**)**

"Everything okay, Prongs?"

James turned to face his best friend and nodded.

"I was thinking about my Lily…"

"Any reason in particular…?"

James blushed slightly, shifting his gaze away from Sirius. The animagus arched an eyebrow when he saw his brother's attitude.

"Do you think she'd…? Well…" He stuttered.

"Come out with it already."

"I need to fuck, Sirius." He moaned, covering his face with his hands. "I'm a man with needs and my damn body is letting me know it. But…my Lily…"

Sirius frowned in understanding. He sat down next to him and caressed his back (AN: Don't get any dirty thoughts…they are like brothers and we don't approve of incest ¬¬). He sighed.

"She has been gone for more than five years, my friend. You have been in mourning for too long. She knew you, she knew you liked sex…I don't think she'll get mad because you let out your libido a bit."

"She was the jealous type…"

Sirius sighed again and looked into his friend's eyes.

"But she's dead." Ignoring Potter's expression of pain, he continued. "You have to understand that, James. The redhead won't ever come back and you have to go on with your life. Okay, I'm not saying you should find someone else…but you can have a one night stand."

"Hn." James grunted, in a contemplative attitude.

"In fact, the four of us can go out tonight and find ourselves some good women…or men…depending on what's available. What do you think?" He smiled a dazzling smile and winked.

"I think that's fine…" He murmured with a small amount of guilt. However, his friend was right. Though he won't give up on reuniting with Harry again, Lily was a chapter of his life that had closed and will never be able to write again. She was gone, her love will always be there as a loving memory of his life, but now, he needed to move on.

_I will always love you Lils…you can be sure of that, but you always did say I had a too great a capacity to love._

"Perfect!" The blue-eyed mad exclaimed, getting up from the couch. "I'll tell Remus and Frank. We need to find Neville a babysitter." He mumbled before leaving.

James followed his example and got up as well, looking through the window as Sirius stepped into the night.

_I will start my life again, but not before finding my son…_

**To be Continued…**

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

**TN: **Sorry I'm updating this fic so slowly; plot bunnies are coming after me with heavy artillery! But don't worry it will be updated at least once a month until I finish it. Promise!

A million thanks for everyone that reviewed!

-Lina


	11. Chapter 10: Decisions and Important Even

**This is a translation of the fanfic "Ezellahen" (Spanish) by Utena-Puchiko-nyu and Angeli** **Murasaki. **

-/-/-/-

**Ezellahen**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this story recognized from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling/Warner Bros while those from Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. In the future, two very entertaining characters from CLAMP will also be incorporated. This is a work of pure entertainment and we claim no monetary benefit what so ever.

**WARNING**: This fanfic is set COMPLETELY in an Alternate Universe. Therefore, we don't want to hear any complaints later. There will be male pregnancy, elves, wizards OOC and much more.

**AN**: Author's note **  
TN**: Translator's note

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-/-/-/-

**Chapter 10: Decisions and Important Events **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry watched his Mokona with a serious expression and her forehead was creased in apparent concentration. Suddenly her eyes and mouth opened.

"I'm here Eze. What is it?" a voice was heard, resounding from within the child's white pet.

"Hey there Elda. Nothing really important. It's just that…"

"_Tancave_…?"

"I think my father and my professor are going to get married…"

"Oh…"

Normally such a sight would scare anyone, but Morë, after the initial fright over four years ago, had learned by now that his pupil's pet and the pet of that of the son of the King of Gondor, Eldarion, were connected by a type of magic that allowed their owners to communicate through them; thus their pets almost worked like muggle telephones.

The professor smiled and closed the prince's door to let him chat with his friend. He looked at the ring his partner had given him just three hours ago…as a symbol of their engagement. He didn't know how Ezellahen had found out about it, he suspected that the Mokona had a lot to do with her owner's knowledge concerning the engagement however. No one in the family knew about it yet, in fact, they had agreed to make the announcement at dinner that evening.

He sighed and reclined by one of the pillars that separated the hall from the garden, once again taken in by the stunning flora that surrounded the House of Rivendell. Flowers of all kinds and colors were present in the great splendor of spring time and full of peace. His eyes wondered over to the fountain in the center and couldn't hold back the memories.

-

_-Flashback-_

-

Regulus had just finished his student's first lesson after being in Rivendell for four days. His mentor had already left; leaving him surrounded by elves….especially _that_ elf. Since arriving he had seen him about three other times and the tension from the first time their eyes met was always present. The wizard still didn't know what to think about it.

He walked around the beautiful garden, of which he had fallen in love from the first time he laid eyes on it. His mother might have been a psychopath but…she had appreciated nature and had a passion for cultivating all the beautiful flowers in the wizarding world, a passion that she shared with her youngest son. As a child, he had had even helped her with her greenhouse. It wasn't like Grimmauld Place because the vegetation in Rivendell was much more beautiful…and didn't bring about any dreadful memories. For it had been in that very garden in Grimmauld Place that his family had attacked him as a traitor and where he had performed the spell that had brought him to this world.

He walked to the fountain and took a seat, looking at his reflection on the water. He was happy that the only Black features he now had as an adult were the eyes and the straight blue-black hair, his brother most probably shared these same features…because they both hated their family. It would have been torturous for them to wake up every morning to faces that they had learned to hate.

His body tensed when he sensed he was no longer alone in the garden, his uneasiness grew when he recognized who it was that approached him. It was as if they were connected somehow, as if something in their bodies made them recognize each other's auras.

"I've always thought this garden to be beautiful…and your presence only enhances it."

Regulus blushed furiously and lowered his gaze, feeling utterly timid. While at school he'd had a few girlfriends and one boyfriend, but none them had gone beyond kisses and petting, because he knew his family planned to marry him off to someone they considered of equal social standing, and he would have no say in the matter. Therefore it was useless to fall in love with anyone he liked at Hogwarts…none of them were people his family would approve of; and with the added dark magic lessons he barely had the time or energy for romance.

In this world, confined to that forest like he'd been, he hadn't had any romantic involvements with anyone either and seven years had already passed since then. Much to his regret he didn't know how to react to such flirting, much less from someone with the demeanor and character of Prince Elladan.

The twin approached, taking a seat before the mage and forcing him to face him by lifting the wizard's face with a gentle finger under his chin.

"I like your eyes. I have never seen this color eyes before and I think they suit you extremely well." He whispered sensually. "Why do you avoid my gaze?"

"I…"His blush intensified even more and he couldn't breathe. He was acting like a hormonal teenager! "I don't know how to react…" He finally muttered, never meeting the elf's eyes.

Elladan smiled.

"Tell you what, have dinner with me tonight and we'll get to know each other to help calm down your nervousness. Do you accept…?"

This time he met his gaze with suspicion.

"Where would we be going…?"

"I know the perfect place…" He smiled flirtatiously. "I will pick you up at your room at eight." He drew near the wizard's face, whose eyes widened astonishingly large. "I promise you won't regret it," he whispered and kissed his right cheek. "Until tonight…"

-

_-End Flashback-_

-

Morë smiled, remembering how his love had been the perfect gentleman that night, just as one would expect from royalty. Everything was perfect in fact, they had talked, gotten to know each other and both felt that that it wasn't mere attraction they felt for each other but something much deeper. He could even swear that if his stuck up family had ever met Elladan, they would have thought him to be perfect for him, a prince of elvish blood (a precious quality in the Wizarding World were High Elves were believed to be mere myth), with the perfect upbringing and rich.

Everything was perfect until…well…when his now betrothed had escorted him to his door; they had both made the mistake of looking into each other's eyes. He never knew who had started it all, but they had ended up against the wall sharing a ravenous kiss. It did not go beyond that, but Regulus knew that had been the best kiss of his life and he'd wanted more.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

**-****Wizarding World-**

**-  
**

Remus yawned and pushed away the parchments he was reading while he rubbed his eyes. He had been feeling more tired than usual lately. He though it was due to the fact that he was fully committed to the translation of the manuscripts and consequently did not sleep properly, plus the stress of the strange relationship he still maintained with the blond Slytherin, a romance that clearly brought him more grief than joy. However, all this should not have been enough to tire the wolf that lived within him.

He shrugged and returned his gaze to the parchments. He couldn't help laughing quietly, imagining his friends' faces when they learned the secrets contained within these manuscripts. He still remembered his shock after reading one particularly interesting section…

-

_-Flashback-_

-

He had finally finished a total of ten pages that summarized the important spell that Godric was working on. So he relaxed in his seat and started to read:

_I am alone in my studio and I have everything needed to begin the spell, if everything turns out like I expect, I would have created a portal to another dimension. According to ancient manuscripts from times long past, the different worlds had once been connected and now thanks to me, the great wizard and explorer Godric Gryffindor, these worlds will be re-connected once again. _

_Well, I think perhaps my beautiful serpent has passed a bit of his vanity on to me. Then again, Sal's vanity is immeasurable and at times selfish and childish…jealous, possessive, hateful, perverted…I kind of like that last one, hahaha, anyway...regardless, I love you Salazar Slytherin!_

Remus reread the paragraph many times until he was convinced of what he was reading. By Merlin, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin…had been lovers!

After calming down, the werewolf continued reading.

_The spell needs great concentration, I have been preparing for days for this. I have even requested to be left alone, though my lover had insisted on remaining by my side. _

**-Note**: the part in parenthesis in not within Godric's account.-

(The young man closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, his face transforming into a mask of solemnity. Soon, his magic began surrounding him and his voice started to murmur phrases in an unknown language.

The young man started to rise from the floor without his notice and suddenly a great light enveloped him. Godric felt his energy being drained, but this was not the time to falter, opening his eyes he murmured the last part of the spell and quickly his voice intensified and in a blink…Godric was gone.

Minutes later, alerted by the radiance that emanated from the door, a very worried wizard entered to find an empty room.)

_After the intense brilliance had faded I woke up in a place completely unknown to me. I found myself before a forest and beside me was the most beautiful lady I had ever seen in my life. _

_The beautiful young lady smiled at me and told me that she was waiting for me. Somewhat confused and still sitting on the floor, all I could do was smile, quite stupidly, before asking for her name…Galadriel she said in a beautiful singing voice._

_Lady Galadriel told me to follow her, that she was not the only one expecting him. Anxious for answers I got up and followed without hesitation. _

_We entered the forest and after walking about five minutes came upon a marvelous place. _

_A man, as beautiful as the lady, approached her and kissed her hand gracefully. In that moment I noticed something I hadn't before, obtunded by the lady's beauty: they both had pointed ears! They must be elves, the mythic beings of the ancient scriptures. _

_The lady confirmed my deduction after introducing me to her husband, Celeborn. She also told me that I had arrived in Middle Earth. _

_I was really in another dimension!_

_I wanted to ask many more questions, but Galadriel indicated that I should rest before getting answers to all of my questions. She said that we should wait for the arrival of "Mithrandir." _

_I immediately wanted to know who he was, but a simple: "Everything will be known in time" the lady left me alone in the room I had been given. _

-

_-End Flashback-_

-

If his deductions were correct, this was the same spell Lily had used to _protect_ Harry. Undoubtedly, the residue found in the baby's room, along with Voldemort's black magic, had been ancient magic performed that Halloween. And now that Remus had finished translating the whole spell, all that was left to decide was who was going to be sent in search of Harry to this place called _Middle Earth._

**-**

_**-**__Two days later__**-**_

_**-  
**_

Remus Lupin sighed as the carriage crossed the main gate that protected the exuberant Malfoy Manor. He had concentrated so much on his work that he had forgotten his rendezvous with Lucius and as a consequence had received a message in which, with all the modesty of the world, the blond had informed of his fury. Therefore he had to put everything aside to meet with his mate.

The same house-elf that always greeted him was at the entrance this time as well and motioned him to follow, but a flash of green impeded his compliance.

"Hello Remus!"

He smiled and hugged young Draco Malfoy, who was impeccably dressed in a Slytherin-green robe. It had been over a year since Lucius had gotten fed up with the motel they usually met at and had decided to move their encounters to his main house. It was inevitable that in one of those Remus had run into Draco. The child had immediately frowned when he saw him and had demanded to know who he was. The Gryffindor had no other choice but to tell him the truth.

After the initial shock, they managed to get along remarkably well and now had a very close friendship. Draco had even confessed that he wouldn't mind calling him dad in the future; after all, his own mother had left him to go on a "journey of rejuvenation" after divorcing his father.

Of course, when Lucius found out that Remus had told his son they were lovers they'd had a momentous fight. But it wasn't good to remember that right now…

"Hello, pup! How have you been?"

"I've been very well, Remus. I missed you and dad was very annoyed because you wouldn't come."

"Your father is always annoyed," he smiled. "But since we don't want him to get worse, I better go see him. We'll meet up later, okay?"

"Awww…I haven't seen you in a long time," he whined. "Dad can wait a few more minutes. Come take a look at my drawings first!"

"Draco," a cold voice called from behind him and Remus frowned when he saw the complete change in the child's demeanor. In the time they had known each other Remus had been able to get the child out of his serious and distant facade. However, whenever Lucius was present, Draco would put on his mask of indifference and behaved every bit the Malfoy. Something quite sad considering the child was only nine years old.

"Yes, father?"

"Return to your room, Remus and I have things to do."

"Of course, father." Draco murmured, withdrawing reluctantly from the embrace he still maintained with the werewolf. "See you later, Remus."

"Of course, little one. I will look for you myself to have a chat."

"All right, I'll be waiting!" Draco said with a minute smile before reentering the room from which he had emerged.

Remus sighed and turned to see the face of the one fate had chosen as his mate. Lucius looked as cold as always, though a slight flash of annoyance and happiness to seeing him after three days was visible in his silver eyes.

"Let's go to my office." He hissed before taking off at a fast pace.

The younger man followed him, not knowing what to make of Lucius' attitude. A few times he had arrived late to their assignations and had found himself with a frozen gaze and being completely ignored. He had to almost beg to be forgiven by the blond and to get him to talk to him again. Now that he had completely forgotten to come at all, he had no idea what to expect.

His misgivings banished when they entered the office. Lucius grasped him roughly around the waist and forced their lips together. They both moaned at the contact and didn't wait long to open their mouths to welcome eager tongues. Remus felt as he was ferociously stripped and guided to the largest couch available in there; one of black leather that was perfectly capable of withstanding both their weight during sex.

"Oh, Remus. I want you so much." The blond murmured, reclining Remus' smaller body on the couch, his hands never still for more than two seconds at a time.

"As do I, my love. I'm sorry I for-"

"Shhhh…don't talk. Just kiss me and let me make you mine." Malfoy growled as he finished removing every single article of clothing from his lover's body.

Despite the roughness, Remus couldn't help smiling and just as Lucius had asked, began kissing him. Mean while, Lucius began to stroke him with one hand while he got rid of his own clothes with the other. They both groaned when they had to separate in order for the blond to completely strip. Lupin couldn't help feeling amazed and a little bit of envy when he saw the white skin, smooth and perfect, very different from his own scar riddled flesh. The older man always said he didn't care about that, in fact every time they had sex he enjoyed kissing every single one of them, it was one of the few gentle gestures he had toward his partner.

Once they were both naked, Lucius returned to attack his lover's swollen mouth and lifted the werewolf's legs to position him. His urgency was intense, Malfoy didn't know what it was about his partner, but he couldn't go more than a day without having him…needless to say, these last three days without his werewolf had not gone well. Remus Lupin had something, something that once he had a taste of it nothing else could ever satisfy him in the same way again.

Grasping the younger man's hips with his hands, Lucius pushed into his lover slowly. Only briefly worrying about the pain he might cause without any previous preparation.

"Ouch! Lucius, be more careful…" Remus whimpered, gasping.

"It's your own fault," Lucius grunted in response.

Without waiting any longer, he withdrew from the Gryffindor's entrance to thrust back in, hard; punishing him for abandoning him for days, for making him feel things no one had ever made him feel, for getting into his heart and his son's in a way he'd never expected anyone capable of…for being everything he'd ever wanted and had always believed he'd never know.

For his part, Remus resigned himself to his fate and just hugged his lover's neck, letting him do what he wanted without any real enjoyment for himself; there was just too much pain to feel any passion. However, he managed to ejaculate along with Lucius, not wanting to upset the blond more than he already was.

Malfoy came with a hoarse groan of satisfaction and fell heavily on top of his smaller partner. He remained like that for a few minutes recovering his breath and then slowly rose. Something within him twisted disturbingly when he saw the tears on his lover's face.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, avoiding his gaze.

"It's all right, it doesn't' matter."

"You didn't take pleasure in it."

"It doesn't matter, Lucius. Forget about it." Remus replied somewhat coldly. Lucius frowned and let him rise from the couch. "I'm going to clean up in the restroom."

The blond did everything he could to ignore his wolf's grimace of pain as he rose, to not see the blood on his anus and legs or his awkward gait as he left the couch.

-

_-A week later-_

_-  
_

"Are you all right, Moony? You're a bit pale."

"I haven't been feeling well for over a month, Frank." He said in a whisper, rubbing his stomach lightly, feeling nauseous.

"I'm going to Hogwarts right now, for Neville's annual check up. You can come with us if you want and ask Madame Pomfrey to check you out."

Lupin frowned but agreed.

"I think that's a good idea. Let me change and I'll join you."

-

_-Hogwarts-_

-

"You are perfect like always, Neville." The Nurse smiled, giving the nine year-old a lollypop.

"Thank you, Madame." The child said happily, accepting the treat. Even though he'd been raised by men that had been every teacher's nightmare in their time, young Neville was a very polite, well behaved child. Of course, he had his moments, but his mischief wasn't even severe enough to merit a punishment.

"Now…" she looked at Remus. "Can you tell what has been happening to you...?"

"Eh…" He grimaced in hesitation, looking at Frank.

"Oh, right." Frank said getting the hint. "We'll go take a little tour of the castle while we wait. Thanks for everything Madam Pomfrey."

"You're welcome, boys. It was a pleasure like always." She smiled maternally as she watched father and son make their way out. Then she furrowed her brow as she turned to the werewolf, it was not secret that she had a soft spot when it came to him. "What's wrong, Remus?"

"I haven't been feeling well," he sighed. "I have thrown up, gotten dizzy and I've been acting weird during the full moon." He avoided her gaze. "My inner wolf has already chosen a mate and we have been having sexual relations for a little over two years now." He whispered with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Oh…" She arched and eyebrow, amused. "You think…?"

"I would like to know for sure." He sputtered, blushing even more than before.

"Perfect, there is a simple spell for that. I need you to bare your stomach and lie back on the bed."

After the consultation, Remus went to the business complex where Lucius' office was located.

"**Mr. Malfoy**," the voice of the secretary said over the communicator. "**Mr. Remus Lupin is here to see you. He has no appointment but says it's important, do I let him in?**"

Lucius frowned; he'd prohibited Remus to come to his office unless there was an emergency with Draco on those days when the werewolf stayed to look after him. This was not one of those days however.

"Fine, tell him to come in."

"**Right away, sir."**

The door opened a moment later and Lucius arched an eyebrow when he saw his lover's radiant smile.

"Remus, what are you doing here?"

Remus didn't even falter at the rude question and walked over to hug and kiss the surprised Slytherin.

"Oh Lucius! Lucius..! Lucius..!" Remus babbled, pulling the older man into an almost suffocating embrace.

"Will you tell me what the hell is wrong with you already?!" Lucius hissed pushing him away brusquely, a dark glower on his aristocratic face.

"Oh, Lucius…" Remus said, never losing his smile, taking the blond's hands in his own. "I'm pregnant; we're going to have a baby."

Lucius expression should have been enough to tell Remus that the news was wonderful to him alone. An uneasy silence enveloped the office until the blond whispered in a dangerous tone: "…what?"

"I'm pregnant!" Remus exclaimed, his eyes bright with happiness. "I had been feeling sick this past month…I though I was just overly tired…I never imagined…well, the symptoms told me something, but-"

"Shut up, Lupin!"

Remus closed his mouth with an audible snap, his eyes opening as wide as dinner plates when he heard his partner address him by his last name. He finally noticed the fury in those silver eyes and Malfoy's rigid stance.

"Lucius..?" he said hesitantly. "Is something wrong..?"

"Obviously! Everything's wrong!" Lucius answered explosively; fortunately his offices were all under _Silencio_. "You have just told me you are pregnant with my child! You!!! A damn werewolf!"

The pain was obvious on Remus' face, his heart breaking a piece at a time. But Lucius didn't notice these alarming signs and kept on screaming.

"I can't have a child with your curse! I though that was clear to you!" He looked at him through narrowed eyes. "What were you trying to gain from this? Did you think that by trapping me with a child you'd have access to my money and I wouldn't care that the brat could be a dark creature..?!"

Remus gasped, tears running down his face but Lucius continued.

"Well you were wrong! I have already been in a marriage I did not want and I am not about to repeat the experience! Get rid of it and I'll forgive your indiscretion!"

The younger man's features hardened and his golden eyes narrowed.

"I won't get rid of my child," he growled, his inner wolf taking over as his pup was threatened.

"Then we're through! I won't be the father of an aberration!"

"Fine." Remus murmured before leaving the office at a fast pace.

The blond watched him leave, incredulous. He followed him out the office, trying to understand why he has leaving him like this. (AN**:** ¬¬)

"Remus, come back here! We are not done with this discussion!"

"I have nothing to say to you, Lucius Malfoy! I hate you!"

"Remus!" He exclaimed surprised.

Lupin disappeared behind the elevator doors. Lucius' secretary watched everything in wide eyed incredulity, not believing the spectacle her stoic boss had just made of himself.

"Damn it!" The blond growled, punching his fist into the elevator doors, managing to dent it a little. Ignoring the blood on his knuckles he returned to his office enraged.

"Sir..?"

"Don't talk to me!" He screamed, making the poor woman shrink back in fear. "Cancel all of today's remaining appointments."

"Yes Sir!" She replied.

For his part, Remus hurried to get home. The tears no longer fell and his eyes shone with determination. He didn't wish to remain in the vicinity of the man that only toyed with him, that called his child an aberration, for he at least had created this child with love. But the worst thing was that he'd actually suggested he abort the baby. There was only one place he could go and he would be doing a huge favor to one of his brothers along the way as well.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

TN**: Sorry for the super long wait and thank you all for your patience and support!


	12. Chapter 11:Journey to Another Dimension

**This is a translation of the fanfic "Ezellahen" (Spanish) by Utena-Puchiko-nyu and Angeli** **Murasaki. **

-/-/-/-

**Ezellahen**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this story recognized from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling/Warner Bros while those from Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. In the future, two very entertaining characters from CLAMP will also be incorporated. This is a work of pure entertainment and we claim no monetary benefit what so ever.

**WARNING**: This fanfic is set COMPLETELY in an Alternate Universe. Therefore, we don't want to hear any complaints later. There will be male pregnancy, elves, wizards OOC and much more.

**AN**: Author's note **  
TN**: Translator's note

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-/-/-/-

**Chapter 11: Journey to Another Dimension **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-

Remus Lupin arrived home feeling devastated, fortunately he only ran into Neville on his was to his room since he was playing in the hallway leading to the stairs. The young boy watched his godfather's teary face with trepidation, he tried to calling out to him in order to find out what was wrong, but the older man ignored him and quickly locked himself in his room. With angry movements he starting removing robes from his wardrobe and started placing them in his travel-trunk.

When he finished, he went to his small writing desk and gathered all the notes he had on the translation he had been working on for years and started reading. Hours passed and night had already fallen when he heard sound in the first floor, he put his reading aside and went to the bathroom to shower and did everything he could to relax his body and rid his face of all the pain.

Gathering his courage, he left his room in search of his friends in order to announce the decision he had made that very same day, after he'd had his heart broken. He placed a hand on his flat belly, thinking that if it weren't for the live growing inside him he would have already given up on living.

"Hey Mooney, we thought you weren't home." Sirius greeted him when he reached the living room.

"I was in my bedroom doing something important," he answered, mussing Neville's hair and silently asking him to remain silent. The boy seemed to understand him and nodded.

"Oh? Is it about the manuscripts?" James wanted to know.

"Yes, but before that I have something very important to you tell you all." He sat down on one of the seats and his friends frowned when they saw his disheartened manner.

"Are you al right, Remus?" Logbottom asked with concern.

"More or less," he smiled crookedly. "I broke up with Lucius…for good."

"Yahoo! I knew you would come to your senses sooner or later, Moony!" Sirius yelled.

Remus' lower lip trembled and he turned his head to avoid anyone noticing. The other two adults saw it however and frowned, glaring at Black in reproach.

"I don't think Moony appreciates your infantile behavior at the moment, Padfoot." James said softly. "Don't be so disrespectful."

"Uh…?" The animagus asked stupidly. He turned toward Remus and found Frank sitting next to him, rubbing his back. "Oh…shit. I'm sorry, Moony…but you know how I feel about that Slytherin. I'm happy you guys broke up…"

"Sirius Black! Shut your mouth already!" Frank growled.

"It's okay," the werewolf muttered, drying the traitorous tears that escaped from his eyes. He had stopped crying when he'd first arrived in his room and he'd promised himself that he wouldn't cry about it again. But the wound was too recent to stop hurting. "That's history now, in truth I came to tell you all something important." He looked at James. "I just finished translating the manuscripts and I think I know where Harry is and how to go about finding him."

His friends gasped in shock.

"…what?" Potter asked, shaky. "Are you serious, Remus…?"

"Yup, your baby will be with you soon," he smiled, unconsciously rubbing his stomach.

A radiant smile bloomed on the stag animagus' face; Sirius smiled just as widely and patted his friend on the back. He couldn't believe it, he'd never lost hope, perhaps a small hope…but it was there. If they wanted him returned to them, wherever his godson might be, Moony would be the one to find him.

"Where is he?"

"What I'm about to tell you might seem strange, but…according to Godric's memoirs, our pup is at…another dimension.

"What? Are you kidding?"

"No, Sirius," the werewolf snarled slightly, his amber eyes glowing. "I don't joke when it comes to this, you idiot." He inhaled to calm himself. "According to Gryffindor, the place is called _Middle Earth_ where different kinds of High Elves live, there are creatures called orcs, dwarves, hobbits, and muggles with different characteristics. He mentioned the Dúnedain and the Rohirrim, and they only have 5 wizards distinguished by different colors. Well, it was like that in the era that Godric Gryffindor traveled there.

"And how can we get to that place?" James asked with impatience.

"He discovered this spell searching for a way to enter a dimension that was connected to ours in the past. After a lot of investigation he managed to perform the spell that took him there." He looked through his notes, "These runes you see here are part it."

The wizards looked at the notes, out of all of them; Frank was the one that understood it the most.

"It looks difficult," Sirius said.

"Very, but not impossible…" Remus murmured. "The thing is…it needs a very powerful mage to do it." When he saw James' expression he added, "But I've looked for a way and I think that if we all summon the portal together, we could make it happen."

"Really?" James smiled. "So when do we do it? Can it be now? I want to see my son as soon as possible!"

"Not yet, Prongs," he smiled tenderly. "We need to rest in order to bolster our magic, we have to use our magic as little as possible for three or four days before we try this."

"Yes! We're going to see Prongslet again!" Cried out Black as he hugged his bespectacled friend.

"There's one more thing…" Remus said softly, biting his bottom lip. His friends seemed to deflate and looked desperate. He smiled. "It's nothing bad."

"Then what?" Potter grumbled, finally losing his patience. "Just tell me everything already, Moony!"

"The notes said it would be dangerous for more than one person to cross the portal…therefore, only one of us should go."

"There is nothing to discuss, I'll be the one to go." James stated.

"And what about your career?" Frank said. "Think for a second, will you? You will be going to an unknown place and there is no way to know that it will just drop you in front of Harry. It's not a trip to the mall, James."

"I agree with Frank. Besides, we don't know how he might look now… as a young child he looked like you, but he could have changed Prongs. (AN: remember they don't know about scar on his forehead) And that's not all…there is a very real possibility that he might have been adopted…and…"

"And that he might not want to come back." Sirius finished the thought for him, looking at his friend solemnly.

Reality seemed to hit James like a bolt of lightning and he buckled onto the couch, his face hidden by his hands.

"I hadn't thought about that." He whimpered.

"Don't be sad, James. Of all of us I am the one with the least responsibilities and I volunteer to go in search of Harry. If you go, you might pressure him too much. The person that goes needs to be able to tell him his life from another point of view, someone that can convince him to meet you without running out of patience. I am the best candidate for this."

"Are you sure...?" Frank asked, with a furrowed brow, looking at him with worry.

"Totally…" He gave a long sigh. "I need to get out of here. I'm not going to tell you what happened, but I need some distance (or in his case dimensions) between him and me. That, along with all the other reasons I already told you before, make me the perfect candidate."

"All right…if you are completely sure. I'll trust that will bring back my son, Moony."

"You can count on me, Prongs."

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-

The days passed quickly and the wizards requested special permits at work to be gone for a whole week. Because while they only needed one day to perform the spell they will need the additional time to recuperate form the extensive power drain. Neville had been sent to a trusted friend's house, just in case something went wrong.

Remus checked his trunk once again, making sure that he hadn't forgotten anything. Careful to keep it hidden from his friends, he'd also bought baby clothing, dippers, and other necessary items for his future pup. He frowned as he thought about it, but it was better for his friend's mental health if they didn't' know about it, although…

"Remus? Frank called out to him as he stuck his head inside the door. "James said you wanted to talk to me about something…"

"Yes, please come in." He motioned for him to take a seat on the bed and sat down next to him. "I need to told you something important, but please understand that I called you alone because this will have to remain secret from the others. James and Sirius wouldn't be able to handle it…"

"You're scaring me."

"Don't be," he smiled, taking his hands. "I'm pregnant, Frank…from Lucius." He raised his hand in a gentle caress. "Let me finish," he sighed. "This was the very reason why we broke up…because he didn't wish to have a child with…my curse." He said softly, not wanting to go into details. "That's why I want you to promise me that if Lucius come here…which I doubt…tell him I don't want anything from him, this baby is because mine alone the moment he rejected it."

"I understand." Frank hugged him when he saw him about to cry. "The trip won't hurt the baby, right? It won't be dangerous?"

"No, I don't think so." He reassured him as a few stubborn tears escaped from him. "Everything will turn out fine. So, you promise to do this for me?"

"Of course I will. But, I don't understand why you don't want James and Sirius to know?"

"Ha! Really Frank, you know how they would act if they knew about all this and I don't want them to get in trouble for someone that's not even worth it. Lucius Malfoy should no longer exist for any of the Marauders, he's dead and buried."

Longbottom was surprised at the bitterness, hate, pain, and disdain on the face of the usually very gentle Remus Lupin. Whatever it was that had happened, had to have been immense for him to feel such negative emotions.

"If you say so," he said as he rose from the bed. "Everything's ready for the spell. Shall we get going, Moony?"

"Yes, I already have everything." He inhaled deeply. "It's time to go get our Prongslet."

They chose the barren land that was located opposite the creek bordering their home had already performed the spells that will repel both wizards and muggles and that would prevent anyone from knowing what was about to happen there. Especially Albus Dumbledore, because everyone was sure that he would have been against the idea, whether dangerous or not.

The runes and the Elvish phrases surrounded a small white circle. There were four points marked in red, where each wizard took his place. Once everything was ready to proceed, they each began reciting their part of the spell with their wands raised. The portal took a good thirty-five minutes for the portal, through which Remus had to cross, to form. They saw, very surprised, how the white circle in the center became bigger and bigger until it became about as big as a door frame.

The light blinded them for a moment but when they opened their eyes…everything was ready. The portal shone with lights of different colors, the center almost seemed to have a liquid quality to it. The inhaled nervously and looked at each other. Finally, Remus spoke:

"All right, I think everything's in order," he said smiling. "Shall we say our good byes?"

At that moment the other three were hit with the fact that their friends was leaving to a place they didn't know, a place he might not return from, but if he achieved his objective he would be returning with the a person that was loved by many.

The hugs were hard and long, they exchanged words of encouragement, jokes, and above all…hope.

"Come back with my baby, Moony. Please."

"I will." After one last smile, Remus Lupin crossed the portal. Disappearing in a flash of intense brilliance.

-

**-Middle Earth: Lothlorien-**

**-**

Galadriel smiled as she looked out the window, she closed her eye for a moment and then opened them up again. A knowing twinkle was within them, and she walked slowly to the door.

_/"Where are you going, wife of mine?"/ _Celeborn inquired._ /"We will be leaving to Rivendell within the hour to attend our grandson's wedding."/_

_/"I will be here by then…"/ _She answered with a smile, looking out the window to something only she could see. _/"I have a feeling we will be leaving with a guest…/"_

Her husband watched her with an arched eyebrow, but shook his head with a smile, knowing that his wife's strange power will forever bring surprises into his life.

The blonde walked at a slow pace to her famous water mirror, which served to view the past, present, or future. From the stairs beside the great tree that was in front of her favorite place she could already feel the enormous amount of energy she recognized as magic. But…Why now? By now that entertaining young man called Godric should have already passed on, it was impossible for him to visit again. Had another accomplished what he had..? A new adventurer? This was what her senses were telling her…and that this new adventurer did not come alone.

Like last time a white light brought forth a wide range of colors, soon after a body fell to the floor without much ceremony. It was undoubtedly a small masculine body. The man gasped and raised a hand to his stomach, a horrified expression overtaking his face.

"Are you well…?"

Remus recoiled away from the sound of the unknown voice in fright. Before was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life, but what really caught his attention was that she seemed to glow somehow…and her ears were pointed. A High Elf..?

"I…" He whispered and then became horrified once again. He'd fallen against the floor! That could have hurt his pup! "My baby…" He murmured fearfully.

She hurried to his side and used her knowledge as a healer to look over the new arrival. She sighed and smiled kindly at him.

"Your little one is quite well," she assured. "Now tell me…why are you here, traveler of dimensions?"

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

_-Rivendell-_

Elrohir sighed once again as he watched the final arrangements for his brother's wedding take place. All the guests had arrived an hour ago, but he didn't feel like going to greet them. Somehow, the fact that his twin was getting married before him made him jealous. After all, everyone said he was the most responsible, and much to his displeasure, the most 'maternal.' However, it was Elladan that had found his mate and who would be married within a few hours.

He could smile and congratulate him, but inside he felt depressed. He was even starting to think that he'll never find his own partner or anything of the sort. It was only because things won't be like before, right? He knew it wasn't fair, but once married Elladan will have certain responsibilities to his husband and wouldn't fool around like before. Of course, this also meant that Ezellahen was now his sole responsibility, but then the child will also grow up and leave him.

_/"I'm an idiot."/_

"Adar!" Harry cried out as he ran into his mother's room with his Mokona running behind him. Upon seeing his face, he immediately asked: _/"Why are you all sad?"/_

/"_It's not sadness…its melancholy."/_ He murmured, hugging the boy around the waist. His son's small body radiated the scent of innocence, a scent that always managed to alleviate his aching heart. The small pet watched his master's parent with sadness, her small ears drooping expressing her feelings at the sight.

_/"And how do you heal that?"/_ He asked seriously, taking the elf's face in his small hands. /_"I don't like the face you make when you're…melancholy."/_

Elrohir couldn't do anything else but smile at the child's words. Without fail, Ezellahen always found a way to get a smile out of him with his words.

_/"I'm much better now."/_ He smiled even wider to give credit to his words. _/"Why were you looking for me, dear?"/ _

_/"Oh! The Lothlorian grandparents just arrived and they've brought a stranger with them! You should have seen his face when he saw professor __Morë! I think they knew each other from before…right, Mokona?__"/_

"POO! POO!"

_/"From before..?"/_ He repeated incredulously. As far as he knew, thanks to his brother-in-law's strange arrival to Middle Earth, no one should know him. Harry nodded enthusiastically, making his hair even wilder. /"_Let's go meet him."/_

-

_-Elsewhere-_

Remus still looked like he'd seen a ghost. And it was because the one supposedly assassinated by Death Eaters, Regulus Black…was standing in front of him.

After his somewhat chaotic arrival, he had only to look at the lady elf to know he was in the right place. He was asked a few questions and was accepted as a guest in that amazing place they told him was called Lothlorian. They treated him kindly and he was able to share his research with what seemed like the king and queen of the place (the lady elf and her husband) and was able to confirm that everything that Godric Gryffindor wrote in those manuscripts was true. Not that he doubted it…but like the muggle saying: seeing is believing.

They conversed for a few moments in the language of the elves, for Remus had learned through the translations, but soon informed him that they had a former engagement in another Elvish city and had to depart. He was horrified, for he had no clue where to begin looking. But when he told the Elves who he was looking for, they'd glanced at each other in a manner that, for a man as intelligent as he was, he found suspicious. She had smiled mysteriously then, and invited him to come with them to the festivities. He accepted, getting the feeling that he would be finding something there that would lead him to Harry Potter.

The trip had been pleasant…and on a horse. He couldn't deny he'd been frightened at first, especially because the animal seemed to know he was a werewolf and therefore a predator. He was afraid it would react by trying to attack him and possibly hurt his baby, but the elves whispered a few calming words to his mare and she'd allowed him to ride her. He then found himself talking to the elves as if they'd known each other all their lives, telling them about his past and his hopes for the future.

In regards to his child, they congratulated him; though thank Merlin they didn't ask for details, perhaps noticing his sadness about the whole thing.

They didn't ride for long, soon reaching a forest just as beautiful as the one at which he'd arrived. Lady Galadriel presented the place as the home of her son-in-law and her grandchildren, Rivendell. They were greeted there by other elves, though their hair was a bit darker than that of the elves he saw at Lothlorien.

They entered and were greeted with respect. There were many other people there, who watched him with curiosity and he cold help but feel uncomfortable. There was one couple that called his attention, because they were surrounded by three little girls between four and eight years of age. They introduced themselves as Aragorn Telcontar and Legolas Greenleaf, the first was the King of Gondor and the elf was his husband, the children were their daughters (Remus' eye opened wide as dinner plate when he learned that male elves could also have children and looking at the elf a bit more carefully it looked like he was pregnant at the moment as well. Well, that's what he thought when he saw the elf's curved stomach.) and that their eldest was not there at the moment, a boy called Eldarion.

More introductions were made, among them, muggles, hobbits, other elves, and the dwarves. It was a little while later that the couple getting married (he now knew he was at a wedding) made an appearance and Remus almost fainted. Right there! Right in front of him was a younger copy of one of his best friends! Sure, his eyes were violet and his hair a bit longer…put he was the almost Sirius Black's twin!

"Remus?"

His shock only surmounted when he heard the man call him by his name. He only nodded and the black-haired man approached, pulled him into a hug, and took him into a nearby room.

The guests were left confused, not knowing how to react. Elladan was in the same situation; his fiancé had completely ignored him and had left with someone that was a complete stranger to him.

This event had taken place three hours ago and by now Lupin was sure he was with Regulus Black, who for some strange reason was alive and living in Middle Earth and not dead like everyone supposed. They sat down to chat and Remus was the first one to explain everything, he could see how the information was devastating the younger man, but he seemed relieved to know that Voldemort was dead and that his dear brother was alive.

"I see…" Morë murmured. "So Lily used the spell as well…I knew she could figure it out."

"What do you mean?"

"I was the one that gave her the manuscripts. I had only translated the spell and had given her everything else for her to translate Godric's memoirs about this place. I had planned to publish it in a book or something. I never told anyone…but I have a passion for archeology and, at a muggle auction, I bought those manuscripts which had been found in land near Hogwarts. I was quite surprised to learn that they were memoirs of _the_ Godric Gryffindor and written in Quenya." He smiled. "But soon, when I had only begun the translation, the Dark Lord summoned me and I could not refuse.

"Scared to lose such a precious discovery I resorted to Lily. I didn't really know her but I new she was as curious as me and that she would accept to translate the manuscripts if I told her who the author was. We met and I asked not to promise me that she wouldn't tell anyone about it. If they were discovered they would have to be burned, a spell such as this one could not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands."

They were silent for a long time, each one pondering everything they'd just learned.

"So you came here to escape Voldemort." In Regulus' favor, he didn't flinch when he heard the name. "And now you have found love with a High Elf." He smiled. "Congratulations."

"Yes, well…" He mumbled with a bit of a blush. "I still can't believe it myself, but I love him and I'm happier than I ever thought I could be…especially since I'm a Black." He sighed dreamily and Remus could help smiling at the love shining in those exceptional eyes. "And what about you? Did you leave a special someone back in England?"

Remus' smile banished and an intense sadness overcame his features, a hand moving gently over his stomach. Regulus saw this and didn't have to think too much to put two and two together.

"The father of your child abandoned you?"

Remus' lower lip twitched dangerously and Black quickly moved close to hug and try to comfort him. This was how Elladan found them and he couldn't stop his eyebrow from arching and feeling the jealousy grow within him.

"Am I interrupting something?" he hissed.

"Oh, my love." Regulus jumped and quickly walked over to embrace his fiancé. "I was just catching up with a friend from my world, my dimension. It's amazing, I never though I would see another family face…" he smiled at the werewolf. "Allow me to introduce you…This is Remus Lupin, my love…a friend of my older brother. Remus, this is my fiancé, Elladan of the House of Rivendell."

"A pleasure," the elf bowed politely and tightened his hold on his future husband's waist. Remus saw the gesture and smiled, amused. It was clear that the love Regulus felt for this man was reciprocated.

"The pleasure is mine."

"By the way, Remus, why exactly did you come here?"

"Oh…I…I mean, we believe that Lily could have sent her son here. I'm here looking for Harry."

Only silence met with that confession.

-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

**-Malfoy Mansion-**

Lucius emptied his glass of fire whiskey once again and, in a moment of fury, threw the glass against the wall, enjoying watching it shatter into a million pieces. However, his enjoyment didn't last long when he saw the glass' anti-breakage spell return the glass back to normal. He snarled in anger and turned his head to look out the window.

Today marked a week since Remus and him had separated. He couldn't negate the fact that the situation was distressing him, he was unfocused on his business dealings, he was ignoring his son, and the hole in his heart became bigger and bigger with each passing moment. So much so, that sometimes he couldn't even breathe whenever he invoked the image of his gentle and smiling wolf.

The day they had fought he'd been tense, he'd had some problems with a business deal and lost some money, he hated the failure more than the loss of money…not to mention that Remus had not come to meet him as usual that day…everything had worked out in such a way that he'd been in a terrible temper, which is why he reacted as he had when Remus showed up all smiles, to tell him he was…pregnant.

He was having his baby! He had been terrified when he heard that, and much to his regret, he had reacted in the worst way imaginable. Just three days after that happened he realized, horrified, everything that he'd said to Remus. He'd felt dirty and miserable, no doubt deserving of those words and the emotion, behind those beautiful golden eyes.

_I hate you!_

Since then, he tortured himself remembering those three words that summarized all the pain he'd cause the Gryffindor. But he was not the kind of man that asked for forgiveness, he couldn't even imagine what he could say to Remus to make him forgive him. He was well aware that he'd gone too far that time and that he only had a small chance of obtaining his wolf's forgiveness.

And perhaps that chance rested with the baby Remus carried…their child. He smiled at the thought. When Draco had been born he'd been inundated with emotion, even though his marriage had been arranged for him and he'd married someone he barely knew, the most important thing to him had been his child. And now he was going to have a child with someone he knew, someone he cared for, someone…he probably loved. Very different from the first time.

This is why he'd decided to wait a little in order to allow things to calm down and to then go look for him, using the child to convince the wolf that they needed to remain together for the baby.

Mean while, he would make the appropriate arrangements in order to ensure a smooth marriage to a werewolf, to make the announcement of his child's existence before the press found out through some other means, to rewrite his will, and above all, to tell his son that their family will soon be growing.

Lucius Malfoy was sure that Remus Lupin would return to him. But he didn't know that it would be many years before he would see his ex-boyfriend and meet his child.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

TN:** Here is another chapter, and there's one more coming soon before I catch up to were this story is supposed to be. Sorry for the long wait.

-Lina


	13. Chapter 12 Finding What You Were Searc

**TN**:This chapter is dedicated to **Uzumakiblood**, whose review made me smile during one of my most depressing days. =)

-/-/-/-

**Ezellahen**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this story recognized from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling/Warner Bros while those from Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. In the future, two very entertaining characters from CLAMP will also be incorporated. This is a work of pure entertainment and we claim no monetary benefit what so ever.

**WARNING**: This fanfic is set COMPLETELY in an Alternate Universe. Therefore, we don't want to hear any complaints later. There will be male pregnancy, elves, wizards OOC and much more.

**AN**: Author's note **  
TN**: Translator's note

This is a translation of the fanfic "Ezellahen" (Spanish) by Utena-Puchiko-nyu and Angeli Murasaki.

-/-/-/-

**Chapter 12: Finding What You Were Searching For **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Then…Harry is here?" Remus asked with a blinding smile, his golden eyes shining with emotional tears. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Remus…but…" Regulus watched his partner cautiously, who was wearing an unusually somber expression.

"But what?"

"He is no longer Harry; he's Ezellahen and _my_ son."

Remus' mouth fell open in shock, insecure about what he should be feeling at the noticeable note of possessiveness and anger present in the elf's declaration. A bit of tension was obvious in the room, but, thankfully, a few knocks on the door got everyone's attention and Morë hurried to open it.

_/"__Professor__! __I brought my mommy to meet the stranger that came with the grandparents__!"/_

It was a smiling child, nine years of age, along with Elrohir. The werewolf had even felt the child's presence before he'd even opened the door, a presence he would never forget, for Harry had been the first baby anyone had trusted into his care despite of his disease and he'd known from the very first time he'd held him in his arms, that he wanted a child of his own, even if there was a chance that the child might be born with the werewolf curse.

Remus smiled enchanted when he saw how beautiful and how much the child looked like his father, even with sweet Lily's emerald-green eyes. He absently noted the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, but was more worried about making sure the child was all right. He saw him looking so healthy and happy that for a moment he felt betrayed and jealous that he called the elf accompanying him 'mommy.' Since he was familiar with the language he'd had no problem understanding what he'd said even though the elf was a male.

Elrohir, for his part, watched Remus with interest; there was something about the man that attracted him intensely. It wasn't the attraction he would have felt if he'd found his mate, but something somewhat similar. It was more as if they shared similar sentiments or experiences that made them alike somehow. He knew Remus was a wizard, for as he made his way to this room he'd heard the comments made by his brother's guests about him. Via a mental communication with his grandmother, she'd told him that she'd been to one to bring him to Rivendell. He had arrived at Lothlorien in the same way as Harry had arrived at that forest where they had found him.

He had a beautiful face, just as beautiful light-brown hair, almost blond. He now had an overwhelmingly tender look on his visage, but in his eyes he could see an intense hurt that absolutely broke his heart, and it was this pain that moved something within him. A sentiment of intense protectiveness rose within him, without really knowing why.

His son's small voice broke him out of his thoughts concerning the wizard.

"Hello," Harry said somewhat clumsily, since he was not accustomed to speaking in the language of men. "If I may, who are you?"

"My name is Remus Lupin," he said, in a low voice due to the many emotions currently flooding his being. He extended a hand in greeting, which the child accepted with a radiant smile. He barely managed to contain a sob as he felt the small hand, so soft, almost like when he'd been a baby. _You are so beautiful, little one._

"Oh...?" He inclined his head in confusion. "I have not met you before. Why did you come with the grandparents? Were you invited to the wedding..?"

A glare emanated from Elladan and the wizard was able to conclude that now was not the time to reveal the reason for his visit to Middle Earth.

"Right now he's tired of traveling, Ezellahen." Regulus said, seeing the signs of anger in his partner. "Why don't you go back to playing with Elboron and Eldarion? We'll answer your many questions later…"

"Mmmmm…" The child looked at the adults with suspicion. "All right, we'll see each other later…"

When Harry left, everyone turned to look at Remus, something which made him very nervous indeed.

"Like I was saying before being interrupted, Mr. Lupin: that child has been adopted as my and my brother's son, you will see that he even calls him…_mommy_." He smiled crookedly, throwing his brother a glance. The wizard's eyes moved to the other twin, they were truly like two drops of water, but he seemed to have an aura of sadness about him, completely opposite to Elladan, who shone with happiness.

"_Aiya_, my name is Elrohir of the House of Rivendell, a pleasure to meet you." He smiled politely and approached to kiss the werewolf's hand, making him blush. Elladan arched an eyebrow at the gesture and Regulus blinked in confusion.

"Remus Lupin. The pleasure is all mine," the werewolf mumbled, a little embarrassed by the gallant greeting.

"Right…ahem…" The other twin coughed. "We need you to understand that we love this child as our own and we will not allow you to take him from us. We have raised him as ours and no one can simply come to take him…"

"But…he has a father that is worried about him in the Wizarding World, in all this time he has not given in to hopelessness, knowing that he would see him again someday. You can't just…"

"He was the one that lost him to begin with! He's here for a reason." Elladan growled.

"That was an accident! A last minute attempt to keep him alive and safe!" Remus replied in desperation.

"And he's safe here; there is no need to take him back to where they tried to kill him in the first place…"

"You can't be telling me this!"

"Well, please…calm down." Elrohir said, taking one of the wizard's hands to caress it. "We can clear this up without fighting. Peace, brother," He looked at Remus. "And you seem tired Remus, it is obvious that we will not come to an agreement any time soon. We can talk this over later and come to an arrangement."

"Elrohir is right," Regulus added. "All this stress in not good for your baby, Remus." Elrohir's eyebrows rose at that bit of information. "And we are getting married tomorrow, Elladan…" He took his fiancé's arm. "I have no desire to have you be unhappy about anything. We will talk about this after the celebrations are done with. Remus isn't in a hurry to return to England, he needs to rest; we'll talk about all this later."

"All right." Elladan agreed reluctantly. "But for the moment, I prohibit any mention of the reason for your visit, to do so would only put pressure on _my_ _son_."

"I agree with you on that," Remus said. "It is not my intention to force him into anything, even before arriving I had planned to introduce him to magic and his real family slowly. I had a hunch that he was with someone that had taken him in. I would like to tell him about his family and he would have to let me know if he wants to know the world he came from, if he comes to want that."

"Perfect, then, if you could follow me please; I will take you to your room." Elrohir said, taking Remus' elbow and helping him rise with extreme care. Remus smiled at him timidly and followed his lead.

The remaining pair watched them leave with a bit of surprise.

_/"__What's going on with your twin__?"/_

_/"__I don't know, knowing him, who's the mother hen, he should be the one most apprehensive toward the man, but this attitude is shocking to me."/_

_/"Mmmmm…__Do you think he's attracted to Remus__?"/ _He asked as they left the room to make their way to their waiting guests.

_/"__I hope not__… __or my father will soon be screaming to high heaven__."/_ Elladan replied with an impish smile.

-

**-**_Hall of Chambers in the House of Rivendell-_

-

"Here we are…I hope it proves comfortable."

Remus gasped when he first glimpsed the room. Once his friends had convinced him to move in with them his quality of life had been dramatically improved; however, even so, his room back home was not as beautiful as this one. It was twice as big, completely white, with light-green curtains and a huge bed with a snow-white coverlet. The room was also decorated with unmistakably elfish beautiful and luxurious items. It was so lavish that he couldn't help remembering the bedroom he'd used to share at Malfoy Manor with Lucius, dimming his eyes with gloom.

"I would like to know what has caused such a sad look to materialize upon such a beautiful face." The elf's soft voice scared him, he had almost forgotten about him in his scrutiny of the room.

"It's nothing…" He murmured, wiping away a traitorous tear from the corner of his eye.

"I don't mean to pry but I think it would do you good to share it with someone," He took one of his hands and guided him to the bed in order for them to sit down. "It's well known that sharing with another lightens a person's sorrow…"

Remus looked at him for a long moment and without really knowing why, told him everything. Perhaps it was because this elf inspired inexplicable trust, or maybe he just needed to let it all out before he exploded and ended up harming his child in the process or perhaps because when he had told Frank about what had happened it had happened too fast for him to really find relief or perhaps he was just too hurt to care whether he revealed his sorrows to a complete stranger.

In the end, he told Elrohir everything, in detail, remembering Lucius' words from that day, words that still haunted his dreams. He didn't know how long they stayed there, or when the elf offered him a glass of water and a handkerchief to dry his tears, or when exactly he fell asleep upon the lap of the man that had become his confidant.

Elrohir looked out the window with the broken man still slumbering on his lap, watching the emergence of the first stars of the night, and running his hands gently through the light-chestnut tresses. He now understood why he'd felt so connected to this werewolf: they both longed for love. One suffered for the love that had broken his heart and the other for love that had yet to be found after so many years. Unconsciously, he hugged the other man's body to his chest, feeling his protective instincts growing for this young man that had traveled to their world searching for a place for his child. However, that didn't matter, he was sure he could help Remus heal his wounds before even thinking about returning, no matter now many years it took.

_/"__I still haven't found you, but, for now, I will make sure that this man is once again able to smile without a hint of sadness__ …"/_

_-_

* * *

-

The next day Remus didn't have the courage to look Elrohir in the face. When he woke up he found himself wearing only his underclothes and tucked under the bed covers, he had no memory of doing such a thing. Much to his horror, he remembered everything that had happened the day before and almost fainted in shame as he remember how he'd acted in front of the elf (an elf he barely knew), grief-stricken and destroyed. Still, the elf had acted as if nothing had happened, he simply watched the werewolf with eyes that projected understanding and solidarity; eyes that allowed the wizard to finally relax. That moment a kind of camaraderie developed between them. Everyone noticed it and were amazed, which is why Lord Elrond had to be calmed by his son, assuring him that the wizard was **not** his destined mate, but simply a good friend.

Now Remus found himself in the Hall in which the banquet was to take place. He watched with a smile how Harry and two other children his age played with the decorations, cunningly getting in the way of the staff. He still hadn't had the chance to speak with him but he settled with knowing him to be well and healthy (much better than he'd ever imagined before his arrival). Besides, he still had to think long and hard about what he was going to say to him, without revealing his true goal.

"Remus Lupin, I presume."

He turned his head to see an elderly man, perhaps even older than Dumbledore, with the same long white beard and weird hat.

"Yes…and you are?"

"Gandalf."

The wizard's eyes opened big as dinner plates.

"You are the _Istar_ Gryffindor wrote about in his diary!" He exclaimed in admiration. "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir! I greatly looked forward to meeting you!"

"I'm happy to hear that, my boy." He smiled. "Lady Galadriel has spoken of your strange arrival at our lands and I wondered if perhaps you would be able to teach me new spells. My apprentice, Morë, whom you know as Regulus, knew a few that I did not know, but I wanted to know if there had been any new spells in the time that he's been here."

"Definitely, the Magical World is always growing in that sense. I you would allow me…" He brought out his wand from within his clothes. He was dressed in elvish ceremonial garb which Elrohir had procured for him f or the festivities. It was golden in color, which complimented his eyes incredibly well and greatly enhanced his beauty. "I could show you the Patronus Charm…it's relatively new." With a turn of his wand he spoke the spell, but much to his consternation he was only able to produce a bit of what looked like white smoke. "What the…?" He tried again, with the same result. He was unable cast so much as a Lumus. "I don't understand…I seem to be magically depleted."

"Mmmmm…" The _Istar_ murmured, stroking his beard. "I believe that I might have a theory, Remus. The same thing happened to my apprentice. The spell you used to come here takes a great amount of magic, thus exhausting you quite a bit. It took him two years to completely recover before he could use magic again."

"Two years?! But…! I need to return much sooner than that!" He exclaimed in consternation.

"What is the matter?" Elrohir asked, caressing Remus' elbow when he noticed him losing a bit of his control. Gandalf simply smiled at the gesture.

"I was simply telling him that his magic was exhausted. He should not attempt to use it for a long time, specially taking the little one growing within him into account, for he or she will also have need of that magic to survive. It's quite a miracle that they are both in such a good condition considering the demanding requirements of the spell."

By now the werewolf was pale as he stared at the _Istar_, thinking about how the spell could have killed his cub. Elrohir send Mithrandir a reproachful look and turned his new friend toward one of the nearest seats in order to get him to calm down again.

-

** Gardens**

**-**

_/"__Why so pensive, my love__?"/ _

Legolas smiled as a pair of strong arms went around his thickened waist and exposed his neck to give his husband more room to kiss him.

_/"__I was thinking about something Morë__ told me a long time ago."/ _He murmured, letting out a low purr at his husband's caresses. _/"__He told me that in his world there was a contraceptive potion, but he couldn't make it here because he needed ingredients that were not available here__…"/_

_/"__And why were you thinking about that, right now precisely__?"/_

_/"__If I'm not mistaken the man that arrived with the elves from Lothlorien is from the same world as Morë. Perhaps he brought those ingredients needed for the potion. If this is the case when could ask him to sell them to us or something, it doesn't matter…I just want that potion__."/_

Much to his indignation, Aragorn started laughing at his declaration. He pushed away from the other man's embrace and turned to glare at him, furious.

_/"__Don't laugh! I'm serious, Aragorn__!"/_

"_I know__…"/ _He smiled, once again taking his husband in his arms. _/"__It's just that the note of desperation in your voice was a little funny. You talk if that potion was a matter of life or death__."/_

_/"__Practically__…"/ _He grumbled and turned his face away from a kiss._ /"__I need that potion. I'm tired of always being pregnant__…"/ _

_/"__Why do you say that? We love all of our children, right__?"/_

_/"__Tancave, Elessar."/_He sighed, resting his head of the taller man's shoulder._ "__You just don't understand me because you are not the one that's been pregnant five times, counting this one. I love my children more than life itself and I would love to have more. But frankly, I need a bit of space. I would like to go at least five years without having another baby to take care of. I want to be able to spend more time with the ones I already have without a crying baby taking up all my time…And I have not been able to recover my normal figure! I'm just fat all the time!__"/_

_/"__I understand now, my love__."/ _He murmured tightening his hold on Legolas._ /"__I promise you we'll speak with the Wizard Lupin when all this wedding stuff ends, all right__?"/ _He said with a smile, kissing his forehead.

_/"__All right, __Aragorn.__ I love you."/_

_/"__I love you too, my beautiful elf__…__even fat__."/_

"_ARAGORN!"_

-

* * *

**-**

**-Magical World-**

_-Some time later_

-

Lucius was in his office, but was far from actually working. A month had already passed since his breakup with Remus, after that fight that happened in this very office. He had waited for the werewolf to look for him, but it had been in vain, he should have known, considering how sensitive the younger man was, that it will be quite a feat for him to have returned on his own. Now he felt like a caged lion, talking to a few wedding planners, Narcissa had taken care of all that stuff when they'd gotten married, for he had no idea how to go about getting everything done, but of course, he couldn't do much with his future husband's input.

He'd also talked to Draco, who, much to his surprise, had smiled from ear to ear, crying out in excitement and hugging him tightly…very un-Malfoy like conduct. He had told him he was happy to have Remus as his new dad and even happier to have a younger sibling. In fact, right after that conversation, Lucius had even gone so far as to decide which would become the baby's room and, in a moment of weakness while at Diagon Alley, he'd bought a few sets for newborns in Slytherin colors.

"All right, it's now or never…"

Finally, he stopped his frantic pacing of the office…he'd made his decision.

-

_-Marauder Mansion_

-

Neville frowned, looking at the picture he'd drawn. Two days ago he'd seen a beautiful plant growing in the garden, so he'd decided to try out the magical color pencils he'd been gifted with. It was just…maybe he'd gone a bit overboard with the green and red…his drawing looked nothing like what he'd originally imagined; the doorbell rang, pulling him out of his sulking.

"I'll get it!" He cried out loud enough for his dad and uncles to hear him.

He ran to the door and as he opened it he arched a small eyebrow. Standing there was the cleanest man he'd ever seen, not that his family was dirty, just that usually whenever they got home they'd been out in hunting missions, thus their robes would be wrinkled and/or damaged, depending on what they'd had to do that day, along with dark rings under their eyes, their hair uncombed and somewhat dirty…such was the life of an Auror. Now this gentleman was dressed in impeccable expensive robes, with aristocratic features and long platinum-blond hair.

"Yes…?"

"Are you Longbottom's son?" Lucius asked with an arched eyebrow, the child nodded. "I see…will you summon Remus Lupin please? Tell him Lucius Malfoy is here to see him."

"My godfather Remus is not here. He left on a trip a few weeks ago and I don't know when he'll be back."

"Excuse me?"

"Who is it, kid?"

A chilling cold gripped the child when Sirius Black came to see that Lucius Malfoy was standing in the doorway of his house. Neville shifted uncomfortably on the spot, feeling the tension between the two men.

"Eh…the gentleman is here looking for my godfather." He muttered, wanting nothing more than to run to his room.

"You have nothing to do here, Snake." Sirius finally growled.

"Yes I do, Black. I'm here for my partner and I demand that you tell me where he is. This boy says he's on a trip somewhere." The other man hissed.

"You demand?! Just who do you think you are to come to my home with such arrogance?!" He exclaimed, his hand going to his wand holster. "As far as I know, the last time you and Remus were together **you** **broke up**!"

"That was only a misunderstanding!" Lucius hissed with narrowed eyes, pushing Neville slightly as he tried to enter the house. "I've come to clear things up with him! We are a couple, you mongrel, so I suggest you start getting used to the idea!"

"It's you who has to get used to the fact that he's nothing of yours anymore! Much less now that he has left!"

"Where has he gone?! Just tell me and I'll stop being a bother!"

"Whoa! What's all this yelling?" A surprised voice asked. "Malfoy! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nothing you'll be interested in, blood traitor."

A new tension grew in the room when James Potter arrived. Seeing the clear signs of danger, Neville ran looking for his father, before his uncles and the strange man ended up poking each other's eyes out.

The child scared his father half to death, who was already imagining finding three dead bodies in the sitting room. Well…that was an exaggeration, what he actually found were three grown men waiving their wands around, and glaring and shouting some very imaginative insults at each other. Doing the most Gryffindor thing he could think of, he interceded between Lucius and Sirius, when he saw the Auror about to utter a very hideous curse.

"Enough all ready!" He cried with indignation. "You are not at Hogwarts anymore!"

"This bleached blond was the one that started it!" James grumbled.

"And you collaborated!" Frank replied, moving to take away his friends' wands. "Please go to the kitchen and take something to calm your selves. I'll talk to Malfoy…"

"I have nothing to say to you, Longbottom!" Lucius hissed, his wand still raised. His opponents were no longer armed, but he knew from experience that these savages were liable to attack in the muggle fashion.

"Yes, you do, Malfoy. Remus asked me to tell you something before he left…"

"What?" Sirius and James growled, looking at their friend angrily. Lucius smiled confidently and lowered his wand, nodding in his direction to show he was listening.

"Guys, please…" Frank pleaded. "This won't take long, okay? You can go."

Reluctantly, the two animagi left the room, taking Neville with them and throwing one last glare in the Slytherin's direction.

"Well, Longbottom? Where's Remus?"

"I think my friends already told you he's gone on trip." He replied with a sigh.

"I know that, what I want to know is where he is. I need to speak with him before his pregnancy becomes obvious…I still haven't made the announcement to the press and I want for the both of us to do that before the wedding…after all…What?" Lucius growled when he saw the surprised look the Gryffindor was throwing his way.

"Are you serious, Lucius?" he asked. "I thought you guys had separated for good…and now you're talking about a wedding?"

"That was just a misunderstanding, he caught me in an overstressed state and I couldn't help telling him certain …contemptible…things. But I'm here to mend things between us now. He's pregnant with my child and I need to take care of both of them…"

"Well I'm sorry to bring your plans to a stop, Malfoy." Frank said, looking very pleased about what he was about to say. "Remus left the wizarding world over a month ago and we don't know where he might be…he didn't tell us where he was going , nor did he say when he would return…He's gone…and I don't think he's planning to come back any time soon."

There was a long silence while the blond seemed to slowly process this new information.

"You're lying." He hissed in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Nope, not at all…" He smiled. "He's gone, Malfoy. Remus left you and left everything else so he wouldn't have to look at your aristocratic face or have to put up with your insults ever again. I'm sorry I'm the one that has to tell you to cancel your wedding plans, and above all, to give up on the idea of giving my friend's child your name." Though Frank didn't sound sorry at all as he continued. "His exact words were: 'I don't want anything from him, this baby became mine alone the moment he rejected it', oh, he also said: 'Lucius Malfoy should no longer exist for any of the Marauders, he's dead and buried.' That one's my favorite part…" he laughed.

Lucius took in many deep breaths, trying to calm his temper, but he couldn't help grinding his teeth and frowning, despite his attempt. His gentle wolf had said such things? Or was this Gryffindor simply trying to get him worked up? Deep down however, he knew it was true, for he had seen the hurt that had shone in those beautiful eyes after that fight in his office. Had he hurt him enough for him to leave him with this ultimatum to be delivered by his friend…? Everything seemed to point that indeed he had.

In silence, knowing that he would not obtain anything more in that place, he left the Marauder Mansion. He felt as if a black hole were forming in his heart, he didn't want to believe it, but…something told him that if he tried to find his partner, he would not find him. Remus was very intelligent, and while that was one of the attributes he most admired in him…he now hated it; because he knew that if the werewolf wanted to hide he would do so in such away that not even him, with his extensive connections and money, would be able to find him.

He sighed as he got into his limo and asked the driver to return to the mansion. Regardless, he was going to employ a detective to find his missing lover. He couldn't give up just because he felt it was useless and the words of that bunch of idiots. The man was pregnant with his child! And…!

And…

And now, seeing everything almost lost…he realized that he loved him, but perhaps that realization had come to late…

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 13: A New Life

**This is a translation of the fanfic "Ezellahen" (Spanish) by Utena-Puchiko-nyu and Angeli** **Murasaki. **

-/-/-/-

**Ezellahen**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this story recognized from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling/Warner Bros while those from Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. In the future, two very entertaining characters from CLAMP will also be incorporated. This is a work of pure entertainment and we claim no monetary benefit what so ever.

**WARNING**: This fanfic is set COMPLETELY in an Alternate Universe. Therefore, we don't want to hear any complaints later. There will be male pregnancy, elves, wizards OOC and much more.

**Reading Guide**:

-Normal writing: narration

-Dialogue: "Regular dialogue"

-_Italics_: character thoughts or word emphasis

_-"__If it looks like this__"_ Elvish tongue. Words within / _word _/ are the translations.

-**Note (N)**: Will be notes from the authors

-** Translator Notes (TN): **these are quite obviously notes from myself, the translator (Lina)

* * *

**Translator Note**: I'm so sorry for posting this late but I caught a nasty case of the flu and I'm still recovering. Also, as I'm sure most of you have figured out, I suck at writing/translating sex scenes so I hope you forgive my ineptness and enjoy anyway! =)

-/-/-/-

**Chapter 13: A New Life**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-**Wizarding World**

Lucius looked away from the window and looked tiredly to the door when he heard a few soft knocks. He knew who it was and to be honest he really didn't want to see him right now. Still, he had already postponed this talk for much longer than he should have.

"Come in."

Draco Malfoy entered his father's private office with a furrowed brow. He greeted his father courteously and sat before him. They sat there for a long moment in silence, the younger Malfoy wringing his hands against his legs, unsure about how to begin. He was well aware that his father's disposition had not been the best for many days now.

"Father…I…I would like to know what happened with Remus. Didn't you tell me that he would be coming to live with us…?" He asked hesitantly.

"I did say that, Draco." He sighed. "Unfortunately, those plans did not turn out as I had expected."

"What do you mean?" Draco frowned. "Does he have something else to do before coming? Didn't you wish to marry him before my sibling is born? I haven't seen your announcement in the Prophet either."

Lucius sighed again and massaged his temple. He snapped his fingers and summoned a house-elf to bring him a bottle of whiskey. Ever since that day at the Marauder home he drank at least a bottle of firewhiskey a day. Draco knew this and the child couldn't stop his innards from twisting with a rising premonition of doom. His father was strong and proud, something very bad must have happened to make him act like he was.

"Before I say anything, there is something you should know, son." He murmured, tasting his whiskey. "It all started the day Remus told me he was pregnant…"

Half an hour later, Lucius turned his face away, unable to gaze at the naked fury in his son's eyes. He had known this would happen, which is why he had so avoided this conversation. Now he was seeing his worst fears realized, Draco was clearly angry for his treatment of a man he already saw as a parent.

"I can't believe you did such a thing!" The young blond finally exploded. "I thought you loved him! I'm not surprised he isn't here!"

"Watch your mouth, young man," he hissed. "I'm your father and you won't raise your voice to me, nor do you have the right to judge me. I told you my actions were due to adverse circumstances and…"

"I don't care! You always do things wrong!" He accused, rising from his seat. "First with mother! She left because you never gave her the opportunity to fall in love with you! I've had to live being tossed from one place to another because of it! Sharing my affection with people that loath each other!"

"Your mother didn't give me an opportunity either!" Lucius growled, disconcerted by his son's accusations. "And you know it was for the best! She and I would have never gotten anywhere!"

"Fine, fine…perhaps that is so. But we'll never know, now would we?" He said with a sarcastic smile. "Now the same thing will happen with Remus, I'll never know the love of a parent, of someone that would give me their love with no strings attached. Because that's what I felt with him, a love that my own parents didn't know how to give me." He said bitterly, his father's eyes opening wide as he did so. _Did his son really feel this way?_ "And worst of all…I have always wanted a little brother or sister…and now you have taken even that away from me because of your stupidity."

"Draco! How dare you?!"

"I dare because it's the truth! You always put your stupid ideals first and never think about how much you hurt people…! Now Remus has left…most likely for good…" He shook his head. "I can't believe you did this to someone that truly loved you. I guess Malfoys are just not made to give or be loved…"

"Don't say such foolishness, Draco…it's not like that."

"Oh? So do you really believe that Remus will return to you on his own? I'm sorry to say I must disagree with you, Father. You hurt him…you're an idiot."

"Enough!" He roared, smashing his whiskey glass against the nearest wall; angry to hear his shortcomings from a ten year old child. "You are no one to judge me! I have told you what you had wanted to know, now get out of here Draco Malfoy!"

"Yes, I'll leave. I don't want to be near you, because unlike most children…I don't want to be like my father." He snarled with disdain before leaving the office with an angry air.

Lucius saw his door slam, incredulous before his son's words. He fell into his chair and buried his face in his hands, gasping in pain.

"I'm sorry, Remus, Draco…my unborn son…everyone's right…I'm an idiot."

From that day onward, the relationship between the father and son was never the same again.

-

* * *

-

He entered the apothecary growling. He had no idea why he'd done such an idiotic mixture, it was obvious how incompatible both ingredients were, and fortunately his reflexes had ensured that the explosion only caused minimal damage. Now he had to buy everything again since it had all been lost. _Damn_…At least he knew he was close to finishing the improved version of the Wolfsbain Potion and that much closer to getting it patented.

"I want everything on this list and be quick about it." He ordered. The vendor nodded without getting offended, well used to Severus Snape's harsh manner.

"What's the hurry…Professor?" A sarcastic voice asked behind him.

The black-haired man eyes' narrowed and looked at the person that approached him from the corner of his eye. It was a redhead, about the same height as the professor, with beautiful blue eyes and a splendorous smile.

"Unlike you, I actually have work to get done." He replied in a low tone.

"Oh, but I have much work to do as well. In fact, I have been offered a very tempting post in Egypt."

Severus frowned as he watched the salesman return.

"Good, congratulations." He didn't sound at all sincere. "Add this to my tab. Until next time," he said before turning around and leaving.

He walked until reaching the alley next to the corner in which the apothecary was. Soon, he heard footsteps approaching and smiled as he uncrossed his arms. Said person reached the alley, walked inside and didn't hesitate to grasp one of his hands and brusquely pulled him into an embrace, holding him tightly against his own body. At the same time they joined in a passionate kiss, exchanging bites, sucking on each other's tongues and caressing each other with their hands.

"Is it true…?" The older man asked with a whisper.

"What? About Egypt?" The redhead asked while he played with the black collar of his lover's robe. "Yes, my boss told me at Gringotts this morning."

"Will you go…?" He asked and squeezed his lover's waist a bit harder.

"I don't know, Sev. If it had happened three months ago I would have accepted without a second thought…" Blue eyes met black. "But now…"

"This is an excellent opportunity, William."

"First of all, don't call me William. You know I hate it and second…I know, but…" He buried his red head in the older man's chest and Severus lowered his nose to better smell his lover's unique scent. "It would be a full time job. I wouldn't have time to come to England…and with your job…we would barely see each other."

"You shouldn't refuse such a good offer just because of me."

"Do you want me to leave..? Knowing we won't see each other for a long time?" He asked with a murmur, tensing as he waited for the answer.

"No." He answered without hesitation.

Bill relaxed, smiled and made himself comfortable in his lover's strong arms.

"I know we have only been together for a short time, Severus, but…I don't think I could see what life has to offer without you. I don't want to leave for such a long time…If I do, we would only see each other in the weekends and…"

"Ssshhh…" Severus silenced him with a kiss. "We will think this through carefully, before you make a decision, all right? Don't worry about something like this…It's not a life or death matter after all." He said with a rare tender smile, for he couldn't respond in any other way. As young as he was, his redhead had a tendency to drown himself in a glass of water for the most trivial of matters. Not to say that this wasn't important, but it wasn't something to lose one's head over either.

"Are we going to your place now?" The younger man asked with a smile, his attitude animated once again. Severus' presence always helped him think clearly.

"I have work to do," he said, narrowing his eyes, knowing exactly what his lover's smile meant.

"So..? I just want to keep you company." He asked with feigned innocence. Snape grunted and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They spent a long time tasting each others lips before separating. "Fine. Let's go. I'll leave first."

Each one went their separate ways, neither wishing for others to know the type of relationship they had, especially Bill's parents, who would have a heart attack if they found out their eldest son was dating the infamous Severus Snape.

-

**-Prince Manor**

-

Just like he'd thought, Bill convinced him to head directly for the bedroom (he didn't have to try all that hard either). Clothes starting flying while still in the hallway so that by the time they made it to the bedroom they barely had their underwear on. Not that either of them cared, after all, Severus lived alone, along with five house-elfs.

They fell on the bed moaning as they felt their naked bodies touching each other. All this had started like this: They had run into each other in a wizarding bar a few months ago, during a celebration of the fall of You-Know-Who. Bill had been with a few co-workers and had noticed Severus the minute he'd walked into the bar. He had always been attracted to the Potion's Master demeanor and that night he hadn't been able to contain the impulse to approach him and start a conversation, much due to the vast amount of alcohol already floating around in his blood.

As soon as Severus' black eyes had come to rest upon the redhead, he'd growled at him to leave, but Bill refused and they had ended up drinking together until their inhibitions went out the window and had ended up in bed that same night.

Being who he was, Severus thought it would just be a one night stand. He clearly did not know the Weasley's determination; for once he saw something he wanted he didn't give up until he had it. And so they started a relationship which began merely based on sex, but which now involved much stronger feelings.

"Mmmmm."

The older man descended leaving a trail of kisses on the chest of the young man beneath him until he reached his prominent erection. Before taking it into his mouth, he stretched out his hand to reach the lubricant and spread some of the viscous substance on two of his fingers.

"Sev…hurry up." Bill moaned, lifting his hips to show his urgency.

The older man smiled and took the redhead's penis into his mouth, beginning to suck as one of his fingers prepared the younger man's entrance. Bill yelled, burying his hands in the black hair (not greasy since he wasn't at Hogwarts and since he'd been going out with Bill, Snape actually took care of his hair) and thrust his hips to meet the rhythm of his lover's mouth.

Quickly, orgasm hit the redhead at the same time as his entrance had been completely prepared. This is why Severus didn't give him a chance to recover his breath, raising the younger man's legs onto his shoulders and pushing his member in slowly.

"Mmm…Severus…you're so big." Bill moaned, making the older man smile haughtily. "Idiot…" Bill scolded when he saw his self-satisfied smile.

As punishment, Snape finished thrusting into the Gryffindor a single push, making him open his eyes wider and yell in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"You shouldn't insult me while I'm making you mine, my lovely." Severus purred, placing his lips upon his lover's but without really kissing him.

"You're cruel," Bill murmured, wrapping his hands around Severus' neck. "Which is why I like you…now move."

Severus smiled and began moving within his lover. This time he did kiss the younger man while their bodies moved trying to reach ecstasy. The sound of skin and heavy breathing was all that was heard for a many minutes, until their bodies reached the limit of their endurance and both came at the same time.

The potions master lowered his lover's legs from his shoulders slowly and laid down next to his partner. Both were sweaty and breathing hard, such was the impetus behind their sexual encounters.

"You are the best," Bill purred, snuggling into his lover. "You see..? This is why, among other things, that I don't want to leave."

The redhead pouted cutely and Severus could not help smiling and pulling him close to kiss those swollen lips.

"But you're a distraction to my work…" he scolded playfully.

"Tsk, don't lie, you know you like it." He muttered as he placed his head on the others chest. They stayed silent for many long minutes, simply enjoying being together. It was the redhead that broke the silence, "I don't know if I want to leave…"

"I already told you not to worry about it," he kissed his head. "We will find a way to figure out what would work out best for us."

Unknown to either of them, in that very moment, the perfect excuse was being created, and it would decide the future…for the _both_ of them.

-

* * *

-

**Middle Earth**

-

Naurëa (golden wolf) watched with a smile while Harry (he continued to be Harry to him) played with his strange white pet; a strange mix of a rabbit and…something he couldn't decipher. His hand stroked his swollen belly tenderly, in which he carried his baby, now five months into his pregnancy.

Since his arrival he'd told Harry very little about his true intent. He had immediately noted how attached he was to these elves that he considered family and while his best friend might miss his son terribly, he didn't have the heart to tell the child that he'd only come to take him back to the wizarding world. It was for this reason that he had only told him about his own life and how things worked in the world of wizards.

"Ok, Mokona!" That was one word he'd picked up from Remus, 'OK.' Also, in deference to the wizard, he spoke the tongue of men when he was with him, since his Quenya was too complicated for the werewolf to understand a majority of his words. "Time for sweets!"

"Poo! Poo!" She said nodding enthusiastically.

Before, moments like this had shocked Remus, but now they seemed normal…though it was still surprising. Obediently the pet, very much resembling a plushy, opened her mouth very widely and allowed Harry to extract three cream-cakes with small fruits, a tea pot, and three tea cups.

"Would you like to join me, Master Naurëa?" He asked cordially.

"Eh…yes, of course." He smiled, coming out of his amazement. In the past he'd tried to calculate how the strange creature was capable of such a feat. But Gandalf had simply smiled at him and had told him not to bother trying. Mokona was magical and that was all he needed to know.

Harry served the tea on the small table his pet had conjured from the red gem it had on its forehead and at the moment all three of them were seated on child-sized chairs and sharing tea along with the cakes. Remus smiled when he saw the child was giving him sidelong glances every once in a while, whenever he thought Remus wouldn't notice.

_/"Whatever it is Ha…eh…Ezellahen, you can tell me_."/ He said cautiously, thinking each word before he spoke it, still, he couldn't help faltering when it came to the child's name.

"Hn…" he muttered, leaving his cup on the table. "You and my parents have been acting strange…" He looked at him through narrowed eyes. "What are you all hiding from me? I know it's something about the world you and my new dad, Morë, come from."

"I'm afraid you're right." Remus said, looking at the child solemnly. "We don't wish to tell you what it is for now, it's a delicate issue, but you are very close to the truth Ezellahen."

"I want to know…I need to know what it is that has you all so uncomfortable. I know that Daddy Dan doesn't exactly like you." He frowned, "Quite the opposite from my mommy. Anyway, I want to know…"

"It's not easy to speak about this, Ezellahen." Remus said seriously. "But if you wish to know, the only thing I have to tell you is that two of my best friends, James Potter and Sirius Black…are your father and godfather, respectively.

Harry's choked on his next breath and looked at the older man in astonishment.

"Poo?" Mokona looked at her owner with worry and confusion.

_/"And is there any particular reason why you have come here?"/_ His nervousness was obvious when he resorted to speaking in the language he was most comfortable with.

There was a long silence while Remus tried to better understand the question and the possible answer, since he would have to reply with as much tact as possible. He didn't want to traumatize the child or enrage the parents. However, he was aware that the twin elves had given him permission to speak about this if Harry brought up the subject, if the need to know grew within him.

"To be honest I came to this world to bring you back with me." Harry rose swiftly from his seat looking horrified. "Please sit down, I'm not yet finished." He said with a calming smile. Hesitantly, the child obeyed. "I had a very powerful reason for wanting to come here, so I did. Your father has been devastated since you left and has been looking for you ever since without success. But he never lost hope and a few years ago we found some manuscripts that raised the possibility of finding you and… here I am."

"But I don't want to leave…"

"I'm not saying you have to, dear." He hurried to reassure as he took Harry's small hands between his own. "That was what I had planned _before_ I arrived here…It would not be to your benefit if I were to take you back." He smiled. "All this time I've been able to see how much you love your…_adoptive_…_parents_ it's obvious that your love is returned. I would not have the heart to kidnap you or anything like that."

"So what's going to happen now…? Are you going to try and convince me to leave?" He asked, somewhat curt.

"No, Ezellahen, I would never force you to do anything…nor would the elves allow me to." He winked. "I only wish for you to allow me to tell you about your father's life, your godfather's…even your mother's, Lily Evans. Afterward you can decide if you want to meet them or not, after all, you have two years before you have to decide…I won't recover magic until then, you see.

The child remained silent and frowned while he thought about the proposal. He looked at his pet and she looked back at him, it looked like some sort of telepathic communication was taking place between them, until Harry finally focused his green eyes on the older wizard.

"And she…was she pretty?" He finally asked.

The werewolf smiled from ear to ear and started telling him the story of how their parents met, stopping every now and then to answer the child's occasional question.

-

_Later that day_

-

Elrohir knocked softly on the door of the newest member to the House of Rivendell, after the wedding ended Remus had spoken to the Lady of the Wood and had told her he would remain there to continue with his mission. The bedroom he used when he first arrived then became his own permanently. Truthfully, he was uncomfortable living off someone else's generosity, but the elves had assured him that they would find a task for him after he had his child. For now, all he had to worry about was making sure his pregnancy went without a hitch.

"It's open!" came the reply from within.

The elf entered and saw the wizard in front of the bed, looking at something upon with a steady gaze.

"You have to get used to using our language, Remus." He scolded gently. "Someone might not understand those two words and would wait until you opened the door."

"Yes, yes…I'm sorry."

"What are you doing…?"

Remus' smile was dazzling to the twin, for it truly was beyond brilliant.

"Look," he said, showing him the set of small elvish clothing. "The (female) elves that work in the kitchen made it for my baby." He caressed his belly. "It's the first set of clothes that I have for him…Obviously, I brought something with me, something I bought before coming here, but it's not the same as having something elvish. It's so delicate and soft…"

Elrohir couldn't help put smile at the other's dreamy smile. Clearly, he was thinking about the moment when he would have his child in his arms. He approached Remus with care and sat on the bed. He then raised one of his hands and placed it upon the pregnant man's swollen belly without hesitation. They looked each other in the eyes for a few moments and smiled.

"They are spoiling you too much. I have it from a reliable source that they come everyday to bring you something sweet or salty." He smiled with a shake of his head. "They are enchanted with you…and I think it's because it's been a long time since there's been any children or pregnant people in this house. Ezellahen himself was already a year old when he arrived and it's not the same thing. Women like newborns…"

"They won't stop pampering him regardless," he laughed, sitting next to the elf on the bed. "You can't blame me for accepting this sort of treatment without remorse, I'm sure my pregnancy would be quite different in my own world…"

"Don't think about that," he hurried to say, caressing his cheek when he saw the melancholy look that was slowly taking over his friend's features. "You are here now, it's pointless to think about the past…"

"You're right!" Remus smiled, interlacing his fingers with the ones caressing his cheek. "Have you come for any reason in particular?"

"Ah, yes…" He half-closed his eyes. "By any chance, do you happen to know why my son has been pensive the whole day today..?"

Remus smiled somewhat guiltily.

"Ezellahen is very perceptive for someone his age, Elrohir. And this morning he told me he wanted to know the real reason I'd come to Middle Earth…and had to tell him.

The elves opened wide and then he frowned.

"I see…"

"There is nothing to worry or be angry about." He said quickly, feeling the tension in his friend's body. "I told him everything like we'd already discussed, that the choice is his…that I won't force him…that I would answer his questions and…"

"It's all right, Remus!" He reassured with a smile. "I'm not angry…just…it happened sooner than I had expected, that's all. How did he take it?"

"Like a perfect little prince." He smiled, resting his head on the elder one's shoulder. "Very mature, but curious, he didn't blow up or scream at me like I had thought a child his age would have done once he learned my true intentions coming here. You two have raised him well…"

"Thank you," he smiled, kissing the top of Remus' head.

They stayed like this, watching nighttime fall upon Rivendell, until they were summoned to join the rest of the household for dinner.

**To be continued….**


	15. Chapter 14: Decisions

**This is a translation of the fanfic "Ezellahen" (Spanish) by Utena-Puchiko-nyu and Angeli** **Murasaki. **

-/-/-/-

**Ezellahen**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this story recognized from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling/Warner Bros while those from Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. In the future, two very entertaining characters from CLAMP will also be incorporated. This is a work of pure entertainment and we claim no monetary benefit what so ever.

**WARNING**: This fanfic is set COMPLETELY in an Alternate Universe. Therefore, we don't want to hear any complaints later. There will be male pregnancy, elves, wizards OOC and much more.

**Reading Guide**:

-Normal writing: narration

-Dialogue: "Regular dialogue"

-_Italics_: character thoughts or word emphasis

_-"__If it looks like this__":_ Elvish tongue. Words within / _word _/ are the translations.

-**Note**: Will be notes from the authors

-** Translator Notes (TN): **these are quite obviously notes from myself, the translator (Lina)

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-/-/-/-

**Chapter 14: Decisions **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_/"__What are you thinking so deeply about__?"/_

Morë smiled at his husband's possessive tone and turned to kiss the elf's lips. Since the wedding Elladan had turned out to be a very affectionate husband…but also very possessive. The wizard even thought the elf jealous of his very thoughts. Especially since, lately, he'd been getting lost in them a lot.

_/"__I spent the morning with Naurëa; he taught Ezellahen and me a few spells I hadn't known. He studied to be a professor after all__…"/_ He said, resting his head on the other's chest.

Elladan frowned and caressed his husband's blue-black hair.

_/"__But that's not what has you like this…will you tell me what's going on__?"/_

The younger man frowned and looked at his husband with an expression the elf was unable to read.

_/"Well…we were doing that when Naurëa stopped and touched his stomach…"/_ He looked at Elladan's impeccable tunic and started playing with the edges of the collar. _/"__We were able to feel how the baby kicked…it was so exciting_…"/

The elf sighed in relief and then smiled. _So that's it…I thought it would be something more serious,_ he muttered mentally.

_/"__Are you trying to hint at something__...?"/_ He asked, lifting the wizard's chin in order to be able to see those incredible and beautiful violet eyes. _/"__You wish us to have a child__?"/_

Regulus bit his lower lip, nervous.

_/"__Don't you think it's a little too soon__..?"/_

_/"To be honest__…__yes. We've only been married three months and I would like to enjoy you a bit more before you get pregnant__."/ _He smiled when he saw his husband's devastated expression, which is why he added, _/"__But if you want to have a child now, I don't have a problem with it__…"/ _He strengthened his hold on the younger man. _/"__You know that I would give you heaven and the night stars if you desired them, love.__"/ _

Morë smiled uncertainly and then sighed, resting his head on Elladan's chest once more.

_/"__I don't want to force you into anything__."/_

_/"__You're not. Having a child with you would be something beautiful, it truly doesn't matter if it happens now or later…As long as it makes you happy I don't have a problem it. And just because you get pregnant doesn't mean I won't get make you mine every night__…"/ _He smiled lecherously.

"Idiot…"

Elladan growled and took his husband's mouth roughly. Regulus offered himself happily, it wasn't long before the elf's hands were everywhere on his body and he found himself being pushed onto the bed. They fell without much ceremony and the wizard opened his legs for the elf to be more comfortable.

"Elladan…" He pulled his mouth away from his lover and stopped his hands. _/"__It's almost midday__…"/ _

_/"__So.__.?__ Didn't you just tell me you wanted to have a baby__?"/ _He asked, arching an eyebrow.

_/"__But__…__now__?"/_ Regulus asked, astonished.

_/"__There are no laws stating what time of day a child has to be conceived, my love__."/ _Was the elf's simple answer, before he reclaimed his lover's already swollen lips.

The next thing they knew was that it was very hot in the bedroom and that they needed to love each other to satisfy the need that grew within them.

- _Some time later-_

"Oh, by Merlin…" Remus groaned, twisting upon the bed and crushing the hand that the twin offered him.

Elrohir looked helplessly at the midwife that was tending to his…friend? Certainly, everyone thought of them as such, but Remus and Elrohir, seeing themselves in need, had taken care of each other's hormonal urges a few nights in each other's beds…and they hadn't just been sleeping either.

The first time had happened when the werewolf had begun the 32nd week of his pregnancy. They had been in an isolated part of the garden and the pregnant man had admitted discomfort due to the fact that the pregnancy had him feeling somewhat…_excited_ and was seriously thinking about taking a cold shower. His expression had seemed so lonely and helpless to Elrohir that next thing they knew they'd been having sex right there and then, among the grass and the flowers, where anyone could have walked in on them.

Luckily (good or bad, depending on how you looked at it) that hadn't happened.

They had been embarrassed about how they'd acted and had not talked to each other for the next couple of days. But, eventually, the wizard was the one that took the first step and they had come to a sort of arrangement; they became friends…with benefits.

/"_How much longer is he supposed to endure this__..?"/_ Elrohir asked desperately. _/"__You just have to cut him and that's it__! "/_

_/ "__Shut up, please! I don't need to envision my own bloodied belly, thank you very much__!" _Remus growled.

_/"__Forgive me, Naurëa, I'm not much help in situations like this__…"/_

_/"__Quite ironic, considering that we've fought many much bloodier and stressful battles than a simple birth__."/_ Came an amused voice from the bedroom's threshold.

Elrohir turned his head and frowned at his twin brother.

/"_Just wait, eight months from now you'll be going through the same thing__…"/_ He retorted irritated.

This time it was Elladan's turn to frown and he didn't say anything more. Thankfully, the Valar had already blessed the newlyweds with their first child and Regulus was now seven weeks pregnant.

_/"__Ezellahen is already with your _Adar…_How are you Remus__?"/ _Morë asked as he entered the room with a worried look on his face.

"I'll live…" Remus murmured, breathing raggedly after his last contraction.

The whole situation had been somewhat amusing because Remus' contractions had begun in the middle of one of Harry's classes and they had been alone. Seeing his new professor's pained expression and knowing how children were born (his friend Eldarion had told him since the child was already an expert on the subject), he'd panicked, and had ran around screaming all over the house: "The baby's coming!"

Elrohir had been the first one to run into him and the elf had ran all the way to where his friend was in order to help. Regulus had come afterward with his husband and had taken on the task of calming down the child while Elladan went for the midwife.

_/"__I think we're ready__…"/_ the midwife said softly.

/"_Oh yes! Get him out already__!"/_ Remus cried out.

The other three inhabitants looked apprehensive when they saw the scalpel in the elf's hand. One of the differences between the race of men and that of elves resided in that though wizards could become pregnant, they had to give birth through surgery; whereas elves became equipped for an actual labor during their pregnancy. As such, in the last stages of pregnancy elves developed a channel between the anus and the penis through which the child is then born.

A few minutes later they heard a strong cry which brought forth sighs of relief from everyone in the room. The baby was a small and pink little thing, with platinum blond hair and aristocratic features easily recognizable to the new mother. The midwife cleaned the baby and then returned it to Remus, who couldn't get rid of the silly smile on his face. He looked at his friend and gestured him to come closer.

"He's beautiful…" Elrohir said in a low tone.

"Elrohir," Remus took hold of one of his hands and the elf looked at him baffled. "His name will be Lucas Lupin, but I want his elvish name to be chosen by you."

The elf's eyes opened as wide as dinner plates and looked at him incredulous.

_/"__Are you sure__..?"/_

"_Tancave_, I am_. _After all…" He pulled him closer in order to speak into his ear. "You will be like a father to him."

Elrohir looked at him solemnly for a few minutes and then, slowly, an endeared smile formed upon his face.

_/"__In that case I think he shall be__…__Cálë__."/ _

(**Note**: Lucas means luminous or one that shines; in Quenya, _Cálë _means 'Light')

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

**Wizarding World**

James looked out the window hopelessly, today made exactly eight months since his friend had left in search of his son in the other universe and he had yet to receive any news from him. More than once he'd questioned whether they'd done the right thing, if they'd done the wrong thing, if Harry was even truly there or if it was even possible to return from that place…or if they had sent their friend to his death. After all, no one knew for sure whether he had even arrived in the correct universe or if it was even a peaceful place.

And there was another thing that worried him, or better put, someone else…and that was Frank. About a week ago he'd begun acting weird, becoming pensive without any awareness of what happened around him, which had cost him becoming injured at work a few times. They had asked him what was wrong with him, but he only shook his head and left. And then two days ago, his attitude had become even more…somber, after a heated discussion with Lucius Malfoy. They had wanted to know what had happened, but Frank only told them that the blond had demanded to know Remus' whereabouts and that he'd refused to tell him anything; it had only been thanks to some co-workers that the 'discussion' had not escalated to more.

"Where are you my son…? And you, Remus?"

_In another room_

Frank smiled as he listened to his son's excited chatter, telling him everything about how much fun he'd had at the Weasley home. However, he couldn't help his thought wondering back to the one thought he'd had on his mind for almost a month now.

"Remus…" he whispered worriedly.

What James didn't know was that Frank had calculated that it was around this time that his friend and godfather to his son, would give birth, which had him preoccupied. He had no idea if Remus had money, a roof over his head, or food in order to take care of his child properly. Not having any news was exasperating him and to make things even worse, Lucius had seeked him out in order to get information about Remus by any means necessary. Longbottom had been surprised; the blond had actually seemed even more worried than Frank was, demanding to know the whereabouts of his former lover and his child.

Frank, being his soft-hearted self, had to do the impossible to stop himself from telling the near hysterical man the truth. Luckily (or not, depending on how you looked at it), the aristocratic and cool Malfoy had lost his temper and had threatened to curse him if he didn't tell him what he wanted. A few friends had held him back before he'd actually done it and Frank hadn't seen him since that day.

"Dad…are you listening?" Neville asked, frowning at his father.

"Of course I am, son." He caressed the child's brown hair. "What were you saying about Arthur and Molly's oldest boy?"

"Oh…" he furrowed his brow. "I think William is going to get married, because he arrived home with a frightened looking man and said that he was going to have a baby."

Frank blinked.

"Bill….is going to have a…."

_A month earlier _

Bill bit his bit nervously as he waited inside his lover's private chambers. He had to give his boss as answer about the opportunity to transfer to Egypt in two days. He had talked it over with Severus and, though neither one really wanted to, it seemed that not to accept would be a stupid and very selfish decision, taking into account that it would be a once in a life time opportunity for the younger man.

Which is why the redhead had been so tense these few days and the discomforts that he'd felt, he'd attributed it to nerves. However, this morning he'd fainted at work, right after leaving the restroom where he'd thrown up the small breakfast he'd been able to stomach that morning. Scared, he'd gone to Hogwarts to get checked out by Madam Pomfrey since he trusted her more than some unknown mediwizard from St. Mungo's.

He'd been beyond surprised when she told him that his discomforts had not been due to nerves, but because he was two months pregnant. Bill had almost fainted again when he heard her news, but he'd managed to calm down and had left the hospital wing almost running after thanking the nurse.

Which is why he was now waiting for Severus, he had to tell him about this before he said anything to his boss and before he lost the courage to tell his lover that the potions he'd been taking hadn't worked like they'd supposed to. This changed things drastically and the young man didn't know what to think. On one hand, he was happy to be able to become a 'mother,' he had always wanted a family of his own and he was sure that Severus was the only man for him. But on the other hand, and this was his main fear, he didn't know how his lover was going to take the news.

Will he scorn him and tell him to have an abortion? He could never do that, abortion was something the entire Weasley clan opposed and he won't be first one to do such a thing. But if he had to choose between his baby and Severus…

"What are you doing here, Bill?"

His lover's voice startled him. He felt a strange fear within him and ran to hug the older man, burying his head on his chest.

"Don't make me kill it, please…"

"Bill..?" Worried and surprised, Severus guided the shorter man to one of his sofas and made him sit down. Never did the redhead loosen his frantic hold. "What's the matter, William? You're starting to scare me."

"Don't call me William," the younger man murmured.

Severus rolled his eyes and pulled back slightly from the Gryffindor in order to see his face.

"Are you saying that I will have to look into your mind then?"

"No!" He yelled, frightened. "It's just…Severus…it's about…going to Egypt."

All emotion left the potion master's face and looked at the younger man impassive.

"Have you already informed your boss of your acceptance?"

"No, Sev."

"Well then…?" He pushed, exasperated.

"I don't think I'll accept…because I can't go to Egypt…not now…not ever."

"What..?" Severus asked astounded. "Why not? I thought we had agreed this was a golden opportunity. We will still see each other, Bill. Not as much as we would like, but you know that doesn't mean the end of our relationship…"

"I know that!" He muttered, raising blue eyes to meet black ones. "It's just….something happened that we hadn't counted on."

"And that is…?" He grumbled, already tired of his lover's evasiveness.

The younger man took a few minutes of silence before answering. When Snape was just about ready to shake a response out of him, Bill sighed and looked at him with determination.

"I'm pregnant, Severus. I'm pregnant with _our_ child…and I plan to have it. That is why I can't go to Egypt, the work I would be doing there would be dangerous for the baby."

Severus looked at him unblinkingly; somewhat more pale than normal and Bill couldn't read his expression.

"Sevy..?" He asked tentative. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"By Salazar, Bill." Suddenly, the redhead found himself engulfed in a bear hug. "A child…are you sure?"

"Madame Pomfrey just confirmed it. I trust her." He murmured, raising his gaze. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, you're not going, that's for sure." Bill blinked, surprised, when he saw a smile that he'd have never thought to see on Severus Snape, it was a smile of pure happiness. After all, even though the redhead knew that his partner loved him, he had never been able to truly deaden the bitterness that his past had left in him. But now his black eyes shone with happiness. "And we will have the baby…our child."

Bill smiled back at him and reached for each other with urgency, sharing a passionate kiss. Severus didn't leave his chambers at all that day, even though he still had classes left to teach. Minerva tried to go looking for him to see what the matter was, but Dumbledore stopped her, smiling mysteriously, blue eyes twinkling, telling her that everything was fine and that he would be teaching Potions for the rest of the day.

That day would be the only day Hogwarts students would ever remember Snape not showing up for some of his classes.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

**-Middle Earth**

_/"Aww…__look, Grand-dad__…__He's sucking my finger__."/ _Harry cried, holding little one-month-old Lucas in his arms. Beside him, Mokona sulked seeing her master paying more attention to the baby than her.

Lord Elrond set aside his book and looked at his smiling grandson. In truth, he didn't understand how Naurëa could have left such a young infant in the care of his hyperactive grandson, even if it was just to retrieve a blanket, he would never leave such precious cargo in the arms of one Ezellahen of the House of Rivendell.

_/"__He must be hungry_…"/

_/"__He's very cute and small, he looks like one of Eldarion's sisters with his blond hair and all that white skin. He's only missing the pointy ears_…"/

_/"__It's __**pointed**__, Ezellahen_."/ He corrected instantly.

(**TN**: the word _pointy_ is one that Spanish speaking children can easily mispronounce/misuse. However, it doesn't really work with English so I have no idea how to translate that. If anyone has any ideas please let me know. Sorry for the interruption.)

/"_Aww__…__whatever, the thing is that his ears are not like an elf's__."/_ He frowned at the baby and then at his grandfather. Whatever it was the child was thinking about, it made Elrond shift uncomfortably in his seat. /"_You never had a baby in your belly, grand-dad__?"/_

"_Lau, ithen__. / __It was my wife, now with the Valar, who had all of my children.__"/_

/"_And you never thought about having one? The daddies and Remus say that it is an 'exuberating' experience, unique and enjoyable. Would you have your own if the situation arose? Mom Eoir told me that, in theory, you are considered a widower and could take another partner if you wanted_…"/

Lord Elrond arched an eyebrow and tried to hide his surprise at his grandson's words. Just a few months ago he had been jealous and grumbling when he'd learned that there would soon be baby's around that would take away the adults' attention, but now he was even urging him to have a child. Him! At his age! Obviously, being immortal, he could have a baby if he found a partner, but it was unthinkable that a Lord such as him would even think of having a baby. Suddenly he looked at his grandson with suspicion.

/"_Why are you suddenly asking me this_?"/

Harry smiled a little too innocently for his liking.

/"_Oh nothing, Grand-dad. It's just Eldarion says that since he has so many sisters, almost no one pays a lot of attention to what he's doing…so_…."/ He shrugged.

_And therefore he can do whatever mischief he wants without anyone noticing,_ the Lord finished mentally.

/"_Well, I'm sorry to tell you that no…I don't plan to have a baby so don't think that just because Elladan and Morë are about to have a child they will forget to keep an eye on you….little trouble maker._"/ He declared seriously.

Ezellahen frowned and precisely at that moment Remus returned, followed by his inseparable friend(with benefits), who was delighted to care for and be a substitute father to little Cálë.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

**Wizarding World**

"I can't believe I'm getting ready to attend Snivellus' wedding." Sirius grumbled as he adjusted his tie.

Beside him, Frank smiled, shaking his head. He had been shocked to learn that Bill was pregnant, but upon learning that the other father of the child had been none other than Severus Snape, he'd almost fainted. Obviously, his friends took it in the worst possible manner, fainting and practically accusing the eldest Weasley child of being a traitor. Molly and Arthur had been surprised but had soon recovered and demanded that Severus Snape marry their son. Knowing the Weasley matriarch's temper, he hadn't refused….not that he'd even wanted to.

"Well, at least Spongy and I can say we got married before Snivellus, Padfoot." James joked.

"Hn." The animus grunted. "I will marry, eventually, Prongs. I just haven't met the right man yet…"

"The right…_man_?" Asked Frank, arching an eyebrow.

"Yup, I know my true partner, my husband, will be a man." He looked at himself in the mirror. "Something tells me so…."

"Well, good for you then." The Brown-haired said, finishing the final adjustments of his son's tunic. Neville didn't look too happy having to dress formally.

Sirius finished getting ready and looked at his friends with seriousness, so much so that they became frightened. A serious Sirius Black was not a common occurrence.

"And you guys…? Don't you plan to continue on with your lives? Have a husband or wife? More children..? A new love…?"

"No." Was the strong response of both men to all of the questions.

"Oh, come on…you are being irrational." Before the somber gaze of his friends, he added: "Hey! Don't look at me like that! Even I have plans to marry some day!"

"You have never been married or in love, Sirius." Frank muttered.

"If I can fall in love once, then you guys can fall in love once again…"

At that, both men looked at each other and remained silent. They couldn't deny that Black was correct. However, since the death of their wives had been so traumatic they had never really thought in the possibility of falling in love, much less to remarry.

"Are we going yet?" Neville asked, sounding annoyed. "Ron told me to get there early to help him degnome the garden!"

The conversation ended there, but their friend's words had become engraved in the minds of Potter and Longbottom.

_The Burrow_

Much to the shock of the Marauders, Severus Snape looked spectacular. He was wearing a black tunic, yes…but it had touches of green and it was noticeably made of silk. However, what most surprised them (to not say horrified) was the black hair, straight, clean, and silky, tied back in a half ponytail. To say they were surprised was an understatement; in fact, the three thought that if they had seen him on the street they would not have recognized him.

The only two members of the Malfoy family were also present, the older blond had only attended because, since Severus was so antisocial, he was practically the only friend he had and had asked him to be his best man. On the other hand, Lucius had also come to the house of the hated redheads to see if he could talk with one Marauder in particular and saw Frank arrive, but since he was surrounded by his friends the situation was becoming a little more complicated much to his distaste.

His son, for his part, was very thoughtful, but the blond had no clue what could going through his son's head. Ever since that fight with Remus they barely spoke to one another, and no matter what he did, Lucius couldn't seem to reach his son. This is why he was so desperate to find his love and his child, who should have been born by now.

Thinking about everything he had heard in the course of his godfather's wedding plans and what he had seen upon arriving at the house, Draco had something in mind. With his usual aristocratic air, Draco approached the place the twins and Ron Weasley stood along with Neville Longbottom.

"My father doesn't like you." He stated, looking at the redheads.

Fred and George arched an eyebrow and looked at the ten-year-old from top to bottom. Without a doubt, considering his appearance and attitude, he was a Malfoy.

"Yes, so what?" One of them said. Because Ron had looked at the blond with anger and had not said anything, Neville frowned.

"If my father doesn't like you…I want to be your friend." He smiled sinisterly.

Neville and Ron blinked incredulous before that declaration. The twins however, returned Draco's smile and approached to place an around his shoulder.

"Well, well, well…" Fred said, or was it George? "It looks like we have a new associate for our pranks, brother."

"Yup, you are absolutely right, my dear twin. And look…" they both looked at the child with mischief, who furrowed his brow. "He looks like an angel…he could be agent of many of our pranks….because…who would think that the little Malfoy could ever do something like pranking?"

The twins gave a bone chilling laugh and dragged a scared blond toward the house, mostly likely to plan their next prank. After all, with only two weeks until classes started at Hogwarts and the twins starting their second year, it was the perfect time for a good prank.

**To be continued….**

**

* * *

**

**TN:** Sorry for the delay and for any errors you may find. My computer caught a virus a week and I half ago and I haven't had a chance to write anything until recently. I posted this as soon as I finished it so as not to make you guy wait any longer, so i didn't have a chance to proof read it….sorry again and thanks for all you guys' patience! You're all brilliant! ^_^


	16. Chapter 15: In the Passage of Time

**This is a translation of the fanfic "Ezellahen" (Spanish) by Utena-Puchiko-nyu and Angeli** **Murasaki. **

-/-/-/-

**Ezellahen**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this story recognized from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling/Warner Bros while those from Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. In the future, two very entertaining characters from CLAMP will also be incorporated. This is a work of pure entertainment and we claim no monetary benefit what so ever.

**WARNING**: This fanfic is set COMPLETELY in an Alternate Universe. Therefore, we don't want to hear any complaints later. There will be male pregnancy, elves, wizards OOC and much more.

**Reading Guide**:

-Normal writing: narration

-Dialogue: "Regular dialogue"

-_Italics_: character thoughts or word emphasis

_-"If it looks like this":_ Elvish tongue. Words within / _word _/ are the translations.

-**Note**: Will be notes from the authors

-** Translator Notes: **these are quite obviously notes from myself, the translator (Lina)

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-/-/-/-

**Chapter 15: In the Passage of Time**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**-Middle Earth-**

Lord Elrond frowned as he saw his youngest son rocking and singing an elvish lullaby to Naurëa's baby, Cálë. Even though he didn't show it, it hurt him that Elrohir hadn't yet found his partner and, as a method of self-conservation, had adopted the child that was closest to him and a man that was as lonely as he was, for he knew the kind of relationship his son and the werewolf had.

/"_Is he asleep yet?"/_

The elf turned his head and smiled at his father.

"Tancanve. /_Yes, it took me a while, but I finally managed to get him to sleep. I can't believe he has so much energy, as a new born he'd been so tranquil. He would only cry for food and a diaper change…Only the Valar know the fate of this house when he learns to walk_."/ He smiled fondly at Lucas as he sucked his thumb and slept like a little angel. /"_Have you seen Narëa_?"/

/_"That was exactly what I came to inform you of, Morë is in labor and Narëa is with him. I think you should go be a moral support for your brother_."/

Elrohir, who had paled when he heard his brother-in-law was in labor, nodded furiously and hurried to lay the small blond in his crib, calling for the nanny before leaving the room, followed by his father.

In Elladan and Regulus' bedroom, one could hear screaming that bespoke of intense pain. Just as his twin had proclaimed, Elladan was moments away from falling into panic. For quite contrary to Remus, who due to his monthly transformations was better able to deal with pain, Regulus complained **loudly** about the pain of the contractions and squeezed his husband's hand with everything he had in him... and fury was visible in those beautiful violet eyes.

/"_Don't look at me like that_!"/ The elf quickly defended himself when he saw the look. /"_You were the one who said you wanted a baby_."/

/"_I know that!"/_ He growled. /"_But it is __**your fault**__ that I'm about to give birth to twins!"/_

Elladan grimaced in pain and fulminated his brother with a look when he heard the stifled laugh that escaped from his twin. Remus shook his head, entertained, and proceeded to give him a calming potion he had made himself from a few ingredients he'd found in Middle Earth, along with a few that he'd brought from the Wizarding World. Taking that into account, he remembered how a few months ago the Royal matrimony of Gondor, Aragorn and Legolas, had approached him to ask him if he knew any contraceptive potions. Somewhat uncomfortable at the inquiry, he had told them that he would check into the ingredients he'd brought from his dimension and would give them an answer afterward.

Remus had the potion ready two weeks later, one which had to be taken every month, exactly two drops mixed with water. Much to his consternation, when he gave the potion to the blond Legolas, he had hugged it effusively and had looked at him as though he'd been some sort of God. He had looked to Aragorn for an explanation but he'd only smiled and gestured indifferently with one hand, indicating that he should not worry about it.

The ingredients were not many, but he was sure there were enough for two years' worth of potions. He didn't need to take it, for while he had intimate relations with Elrohir, the elf's mechanism wouldn't let him become pregnant or impregnate anyone that wasn't his true partner. Therefore, they could have as much sex as they wanted without risk of pregnancy.

"ARGH! Get them out already!"

/"_It looks like we're ready_!"/ The midwife sighed, "_First timers_!"

Luckily, the twins didn't take long to be born. Much to everyone's surprise, the pair had turned out to be fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. Among elves, it was extremely unusual to birth twins, it was even more so to have twin of different sexes. Both babies had the characteristics of an elf and to the father's satisfaction, he noticed that the girl had inherited her 'mother's' beautiful violet eyes.

Readily, the girl was named Calebriän, in honor of her late grandmother and the boy was named Orion, after Regulus' father.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

**-Wizarding World**

Far away from this birth, another father of twins was almost about to cry from frustration. It had barely been a day since his husband had returned to work after the birth of his children and, thinking it would be easy, Severus had offered to look after their twin boys since they had not yet found anyone they trusted to be their nanny. Though Molly Weasley had offered to look after them, Snape and Bill didn't want to take advantage of her generosity. In truth, Severus feared that if his boys spent too much time in that house they would turn out like his frightening brothers-in-law, Fred and George.

Aidian and Garrick Snape were very bright and hyperactive for being only four months old and required constant supervision. It was a true miracle that both slept through the night, only waking up once to feed and then going right back to sleep until almost 9am the next morning. Of course, both boys were redheads like all Weasleys; however, even at their age it was noticeable that their eyes were as black as night, a characteristic no doubt inherited from their father. Their eyes were so dark that it was barely possible to notice the pupil.

"Severus..?"

"Oh, Lucius! Thank Merlin!" The black haired wizard sighed in relief and hurried to leave Aidan in the care of his godfather in order to pick up a crying Garrick from his crib.

"What…?" He stammered confused, rocking the baby in his arms.

"Bill has gone to Gringotts, therefore you will stay to help me with my boys until he returns." Severus announced with a rumble.

Lucius arched an eyebrow as he took a seat.

"I'm already out of practice," he informed.

"And I have never been, but I manage." Severus answered distractedly. "Besides, if you hadn't been such a bastard to Lupin you would already have your own baby to take care of and…" He snapped his mouth shut and his eyes widened. He looked at his friend and frowned when he saw the blond's sad appearance. "I'm sorry…"

"No, why are you sorry? I know you speak the truth…my own son makes sure to remind me of it every day." He looked out the window. "Though that is not necessary, for not a moment goes by that I don't regret what happened that day." He looked as the baby in his arms and smiled crookedly. "Perhaps I won't ever get to meet my child…"

"Don't say that, Lucius. Lupin will turn up sooner or later and you will have the chance to earn his forgiveness and the love of your child…"

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

**-Middle Earth**

_Later…_

"Adar!" A blond of no more than two years of age ran until colliding against a pair of legs belonging to a gorgeous brunet with pointed ears.

"Aiya, Cálë…manen natye?" /Hello, Cálë, how are you? /

/"_I'm great! I missed you, daddy!"/_the child cried out effusively.

Elrohir smiled and picked him up in order to hug him tightly. He felt a warm and pleasurable sensation within him whenever he heard the young blond call him 'daddy.' The boy returned his hug and the older man saw the figure of the child's 'mother' smiling at him from the garden. It had almost been two years since Remus arrived in Rivendell, nature, the water, and elvish medicine had done his body incredible good. Even though he still transformed every full moon, he now looked like a 27 year old instead of 35 years he actually was. Everything there calmed the wolf greatly which made the pain and the wolf's natural aggressiveness satisfyingly absent. His skin was free of its usual scars, his golden eyes shone with life and happiness and his boy was no longer thin and tired, but rather well formed and full, now that he'd shed the excess weight he'd gained during his pregnancy.

He walked toward the werewolf and greeted him with a kiss on the lips, as they had now become used to. They seemed like a married pair even though their relationship was still one of friendship. However, these expressions of affection made it possible for them to forget their loneliness and the pain of not being with their true soul mates.

"Alassea Ree, Naurëa." /_Good morning, Naurëa . How has everything been while I've been away?_/

Today the twin returned from patrolling the forest border, for while he led a family life his duties as a soldier were never lacking.

/"_Everything's been well; we have both gone through our transformations without any problems_."/

Elrohir smiled relieved to hear this and looked into the golden eyes of the child he had on his lap. Much to Remus' pain, his baby had inherited his lycanthropy, which had recently presented itself after Lucas' first birthday. But, thanks to the elves help, his child handled his curse well and on the nights of the full moon he turned into a small wolf with platinum-blond fur that ran all over the forest, trying to play with everything he ran into.

/"_I'm glad to hear that, I'd been very uncomfortable to know that I won't be able to be with you both for this transformation."/_

_/"You shouldn't have, after all, Harry and Mokona did a wonder job."/_He smiled at his questioning look. _/"Let me tell you that I was against it, but neither your father nor I were able to dissuade Ezellahen from accompanying us…"/_

_/"What..?"/_He cried, wide-eyed.

/"_Calm down…you know that the wolf would never attack someone I consider pack_."/ He frowned sadly at his doubt and Elrohir sent him a look of apology, and Remus smiled. He understood, if de weren't a werewolf he would also fear if his child where near one after all. _/"It's all right, Harry was very careful and…"/ he bit his lower lip._

_/And..?/_

_/"Well…he has been asking me to teach him to become an animagus and…we started three months ago."/_The eyes of the elf opened impossibly wide. /"_In fact, he's advancing very quickly and I believe he already knows his form…but I'm not sure, since he won't tell me…_ "/

The elf sighed.

/"_Well, that's how our child is."/_

They spent a few minutes in a comfortable silence, watching Lucas chasing a butterfly he was determined to catch around the garden.

"There is something I wish to tell you, Elrohir." Remus murmured suddenly.

When he heard the change in language, the elf knew the matter was a serious one, so he looked at him with solemnity.

"I'm listening."

"During my transformation I was able to feel.." He inhaled. "I was able to feel that my magical core was completely restored from the depletion it suffered in order for me to travel to this dimension.

"Oh…Does that mean…?" He asked with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"No, this doesn't mean I'm leaving." He squeezed one of the elf's hands. "I'm not sure it would be safe for Lucas to make the trip, even if he is a werewolf-wizard he might still not have the necessary energy and I rather not risk it. But above all this…" He looked at him with a smile. "I'm very happy here, with all of you, and I don't wish to leave. The hurt Lucius caused me is still fresh and I'm not prepared to face him yet. I also know that Ezellahen is not ready, therefore I will wait as long as necessary until he tells me he wished to return."

"I'm glad to hear that," Elrohir murmured hugging his friend.

"My motives are somewhat selfish, but…"

"No, they are not." He interrupted, looking at Remus with seriousness. "You have the right to remake your life and in regards to Ezellahen's biological father, if he is truly your friend, he will understand your reasons and those of my son for not returning immediately, Naurëa."

"I hope so," he whispered, putting his head on the older man's chest. "I hope so…"

_Somewhere in the forest of Rivendell_

Harry Potter, better known as Ezellahen, was sitting at the edge of a crystalline creek that formed thanks to the enormous waterfall near the main house, which marked the frontier with the neighboring forest. If he remembered his grandfather's stories correctly, this was the creek which had overcome Sauron's black riders when they had been after the hobbit, Frodo Baggins.

The dark-haired child then looked absently at the black stone in his hand and smiled mischievously. _What would my Naurëa and my parents think if they knew my animagus form..? _At his side, Mokona yawned widely, so widely that a few tears were squeezed from the corner of her eyes. She shook herself furiously, trying to get rid of the remaining stupor of her nap.

/"_Sleep well?"/_ Her owner asked sarcastically.

"Poo…" the pet mumbled, looking at him with what seemed to be a bit of embarrassment.

/"_Tsk_…_All right, go do something useful and look for that idiot I have for a friend_…"/

Harry smiled when he saw his pet run off as if his life depended on it and the returned his attention to the stone, remembering the day he'd found it.

_Flashback_

Ezellahen, Elboron and Eldarion decided that it was a good idea to leave the secure territory within the walls that surrounded the kingdom of Gondor in order to go exploring. Their curiosity was mostly focused in the place where the last war of the ring had taken place. Therefore, evading the guards, they had tried to get as close to that location as possible.

In a moment, the green-eyed boy had separated from the others and, along with his Mokona, had decided to go to a prairie where the black blood of the orcs was still visible. Walking distractedly, he tripped on something and fell face first on the ground. He thanked the Valar his friends were not present to witness it for they would have never let him live it down for a long time.

Grunting, he looked for the cause of his fall somewhat annoyed and what he saw surprised him. A completely black rock, like carbon, put shiny like a diamond. Ignoring his pet's look of apprehension, he picked it up with both hand and suddenly everything turned black.

Images of a bloody battle played across his mind until he was able to feel a pain on his chest, followed by a cry that almost ruptured his eardrums. He was able to see the clear image of a Nazgül before he woke with a shake from a worried Elboron.

"Is everything all right, Eze..?" The blond asked.

"Yes, I…" He looked at the stone in his hand. "Look what I found."

For months the three of them looked through books, manuscripts, and asking people about what the stone was, but their research proved useless, for they found nothing. Just when had been about to give up, Gandalf showed up in Mirkwood, where the three of them had been visiting Eldarion's grandfather.

When he saw the stone, the face of the old Istar darkened and had demanded to know where they had found it and who had picked it up. When Harry responded that it had been him, the wizard smiled mysteriously and his eyes sparkled with anticipation.

/"_What did you see when you held the stone, Ezellahen_?"

/"_I saw what seemed to be the war of the ring. But it had been as if I were seeing through the eyes of someone flying because I saw everything from up high, until I felt a pain in my neck and then I heard an agonized shriek_… "/

"Oh…" He caressed his beard.

/"_What is that stone..? It's not a Palantir, is it_?"/ He asked with apprehension.

"_Oh, no, my boy. No, of course not."_ He assured and the boy sighed, relived. /"_That which you have in your hands… is the heart of a Nazgül_."/

Harry had paled and dropped the stone, which fell upon the floor with a dull thud.

_End Flashback_

After that happened, Gandalf assured him that only a person with a lot of magic could have seen and held that stone without being harmed. In fact, he assured him that the stone would be of great use to him. It had been around that time that Harry had asked Remus to teach him to become an animagus. After the theory, Remus told him that he had to wait for his mind to recognize his form, that his animagus form will show itself in his dreams. A whole month passed without anything showing up in his dreams, and the boy had already been frustrated, he was not really known for being patient.

But one night, before going to bed, the stone in his drawer seemed to call to him. He held it between his hands and fell asleep admiring it. From that very moment he began to dream about flying over a lake, when he neared enough to be able to see his own reflection, he was greeted by a very ugly, black beast.

He immediately determined that his animagus form was that of a Nazgül.

"What are you thinking about, mate?"

Harry turned his head to see his half-elven friend, Eldarion, arrive with Mokona in his arms and with Ciaran (the black Mokona) perched in his hair.

"In what will the family think when they see my animagus form." He smiled mischievously.

The prince of Gondor returned the mischievous smile.

"Oh, they're going to freak!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. "Promise me that I'll be there when you transform for the first time! I can't miss the look on their faces…"

"I promise!"

And they both started cackling evilly, thinking about the faces of fright their relatives were going to have when they learned that Harry had taken the form of the most feared beasts ever created by Sauron.

**-Wizarding World**

In the magical world enough time had passed for Draco Malfoy to attend Hogwarts as a first year student. His relationship with his father hadn't changed and the child split his time between Lucius, Narcissa (very little), and the Weasley family, where his best friends were.

Today, Lucius, wanting to give the impression of a good father, had come to Hogwarts to see his son's sorting. It hurt him deeply that he had to do the impossible to win back his son's love, but he had not lost the hope.

He watched with contempt how Potter (this year's DADA professor) applauded effusively when the Longbottom brat was sorted into Gryffindor. As if it were possible, taking into account that he had been raised by them, for the boy to have been sorted into any other house.

Finally, his Dragon's turn came and he sat straighter on his chair beside Severus, who had one of his twins on his lap. For some strange reason, Garrick enjoyed being in his father's arms at all times, while Aidan preferred the arms of his _mother_.

"Malfoy, Draco." Minerva McGonagall said strong and clear.

From his waiting place in line, the blond walked forward with all the bearing, prestige and pride that his surname commanded. However, Lucius frowned when he saw his son's glance to the Gryffindor table (at the twins to be exact) with a wicked spark in his gray eyes.

The transfiguration professor placed the Sorting Hat on his blond head and Lucius had a bad felling when he realized the hat was taking longer than usual sorting him. He had been sure that as soon it touched his son's head it would have called out Slytherin. But…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lucius Malfoy had to hold on his chair to keep from falling and absently noted Severus choking on the tea he'd been drinking, and, like Potter, gasped in shock. The Great Hall was completely silent.

Draco, for his part, took off the hat and returned to a frozen Minerva. He then walked with an ear-to-ear smile toward his table and once there, the twins started crying out: "You see? We told you!" and "We have a Malfoy in Gryffindor!" Soon, the whispers weren't long behind and the lions gave some scattered applause to the boy, still lost to their stupor.

Lucius blinked repeatedly and shook his head, not believing what had just taken place. He looked at the lion's table, looking for his son. When he made contact with Draco he was able to see that his child's eyes were defiant and immediately knew why. Draco, somehow, had convinced the Sorting Hat to place him in Gryffindor, obviously to punish him.

He sighed and massaged his temple with one of his hands. _How long, Draco? How long are you going to punish me for that error? Isn't my own self- punishment enough…?_

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

**-Middle Earth**

/"_Where is Ezellahen?"/_

Regulus smiled at his husband and adjusted Orion onto a better position who wanted to make a crawling scape in order to bother his sister, Celebriän, who was calmly sleeping next to him.

/"_Flying…taking advantage of his animagus form."/_

The elf shuddered before taking a seat next to his husband on the blanket in the garden. It was a beautiful spring day and they had decided to go on a picnic there. He looked up to the sky and was able to see the horrifying figure that circled the skies. To say that it had been a surprise for everyone would be a serious understatement. They had paled and almost fainted then the child had showed them his form a month ago, after two years under Remus' tutelage.

They watched the child descent at high speed, almost to the point of crashing into the ground, only to flap to a stop and then take human form.

"_Juro, Ezellahen_…" Grumbled Elrohir, who was sitting on another blanket with Remus. Lucas was listening to his step-grandfather's reading, who was reading his a children's book. /" _If you continue pulling off __**those **__**stunts**__ you're going to give me a heart attack."/_

_/"Awww…Don't be like that, dad. You know I have everything calculated."/_

The elf frowned and chose not to say anything, Remus covered his mouth so he wouldn't see his smile and invited the boy to sit with them.

Time passed quickly, until one afternoon. The adults noticed Ezellahen spent all his time in silence, frowning and thinking about something. It was finally Lord Elrond who asked him what had him in such a pensive state.

"I think I'm ready to meet my family…the ones from the other dimension."

Stunned silence was the only thing to follow his revelation.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

**TN: **Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have time to proofread but thanks for reading/reviewing/rating.

Also, the original authors call Harry's animagus form that of a Nazgul, but what they really mean is the form of the Fell Beast (the dragon-like creatures the Ringwraiths/Nazgul ride). I am translation as straightforward as I can, which is why I won't be changing it unless they correct it at a later point. Just wanted to clear that up and thanks for reading once again. -Lina


	17. Chapter 16: Preparations

**This is a translation of the fanfic "Ezellahen" (Spanish) by Utena-Puchiko-nyu and Angeli** **Murasaki. **

-/-/-/-

**Ezellahen**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this story recognized from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling/Warner Bros while those from Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. In the future, two very entertaining characters from CLAMP will also be incorporated. This is a work of pure entertainment and we claim no monetary benefit what so ever.

**WARNING**: This fanfic is set COMPLETELY in an Alternate Universe. Therefore, we don't want to hear any complaints later. There will be male pregnancy, elves, wizards OOC and much more.

**Reading Guide**:

-Normal writing: narration

-Dialogue: "Regular dialogue"

-_Italics_: character thoughts or word emphasis

_-"__If it looks like this__":_ Elvish tongue. Words within / _word _/ are the translations.

-**Note**: Will be notes from the authors

-** Translator Notes: **these are quite obviously notes from myself, the translator (Lina)

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-/-/-/-

**Chapter 16: Preparations **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Something wrong…?"

Elrohir frowned and continued to look out the window obstinately, ignoring his friend…with benefits. Remus sighed.

"I came here to make sure this moment came to pass, right? We knew that _Harry_ would, eventually, decide to travel with me to the Wizarding World. The moment has come for him to know his origins."

This time, the elf turned, looking at the werewolf with anger.

"I'd believed that Ezellahen would never wish to go; _my son_ is quite well here." He grumbled.

"Elrohir…" He sighed, approaching the dark haired elf to sit by his side in the ample cream colored sofa that was next to the window. "Ezellahen loves you…he's almost 13 years old and, though it hurts me to say this, I don't think that his relationship with his biological father would ever be as the ones he has with you and Elladan. Whether they like it or not, James and Sirius will have to accept that you two have become his parents…nothing will change that."

The elf grimaced, knowing that his wise friend's words were true. In fact, he couldn't help feeling a bit of pity for James Potter when he learned that his own son had been calling another man 'father' because of a whim of fate.

"I see," he admitted grudgingly, with a semi-smile on his lips. "So what is it that we are supposed to do now?"

"Actually I came to find you, your grandmother, Lady Galadriel, has come to speak with us about all this." His brow furrowed. "Her power astounds me; I can't believe she knows what's happening all the way over here. Ezellahen barely told us yesterday and she's already here with a solution…

_-Meeting Hall, Rivendell_

All the adults were gathered in this place, attentive to the beautiful blonde she-elf with a genial smile, but from which a powerful aura emanated, seated in the center of the room. Galadriel had arrived that very morning, announcing that she was here to help her great-grandson make the journey back to his world of origin. Of course, Remus was the only one surprised by it, for the elves were already used to the power of her predictions.

/"_As you all know, the first time a visitor from another world appeared in our world it happened through my mirror__…__the one I use to look beyond this time and reality. I knew that sooner or later Ezellahen would decide to make this journey; therefore, I made preparations to come to Rivendell and offer my aid_. "/ She said.

/"_Are you saying that your mirror can be used as a link between worlds__?"/_Elladan asked with an arched eyebrow.

/"_That's right_…"/ she looked at Remus. /"_I know that the return trip requires vast amounts of magic_. _Naurëa, we could provide you with part of it to cast the spell and summon the portal, but__…__using my mirror as a link to your world, I believe that the magic needed would be much reduced. As such, I don't believe you would have anything to fear about the three of you going through_… "/

The wizard sighed with a relieved smile.

/"_You have lifted a great burden from me, Lady Galadriel. I had been afraid that my baby, without yet having a fully developed magical core, might not have been able to travel through the portal_."/

She smiled back at him.

_/"__We could never allow you to be separated from that beautiful baby that's your son, right? He was the main reason I'm here to help__…/ and for other reason to come_, she though, looking at Elrohir's displeased expression.

_-Elsewhere-_

A young, blond, three-year-old hid amongst the garden shrubbery, accompanied by another little girl, no older than five years of age; both watching Prince Ezellahen's daily archery lesson with his instructor, Glorfindel. When he put aside his bow and arrow to go for a drink of water from the small pitcher resting atop a table, the two children traded very naughty looking expressions and grins.

In slow motion they watched how Ezellahen served himself a bit of water and raised the glass to his lips, their grins widening when the eyes of the teenager opened wide and then started coughing violently. Unable to hold it in any longer, the two children broke down in gales of laughter.

"Cálë! Remi!" Harry yelled, knowing he had fallen victim to another prank engineered by Lucas and the cook's daughter. From his comfortable position on a tree branch, the ancient elf laughed without care at his student's fate.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

**-Magical World**

James frowned as he read the news, emphasized with large bold letters, on the Daily Prophet. It told of a robbery attempt at Gringotts. Really, who could be audacious enough to want to steal from _that_ place? And _what_ was important enough to try and do it? He sighed and absentmindedly stirred his cup of coffee. Like always, the office he occupied in the Auror division of the Ministry was tranquil; there wasn't much work to do since the activities of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord had ceased twelve years ago. The thought made him depressed once more, remembering the reason of the Dark Lord's fall and what it meant for his family.

_Will you return one day Remus…and you Harry? Are you even alive? And if you are…why haven't you returned to my side? I want to get to know my son and I miss my best friend. _

"My I come in, James?"

The calm voice of Albus Dumbledore interrupted his bitter thoughts. The Headmaster was standing in the doorway with a smile on his face, his blue eyes twinkling and wearing a horrible red robe with purple stars that sparkled incessantly.

"Of course, Headmaster! I didn't hear you knock."

"You seemed deeply lost in your thoughts, which is why I had the audacity enter. And please, call me Albus, you are no longer a Hogwarts student, therefore I am no longer your headmaster."

The auror blushed lightly. He might not be his headmaster any longer, but he still chastised him as if he were still in school.

"My apologies, Albus. Tell me, what brings you around these parts?"

"I suppose you have already heard about the attempted robbery at Gringotts, right?" The old man said, turning serious.

"Yes, I've just read about it in the Daily Prophet. You know something about it?" He asked, adopting his Auror attitude.

"Yes, I know much and that is exactly what brings me here today. Is it safe to speak here?"

"Of course, with the door closed the privacy charms are automatically activated."

"Perfect." He smiled, retrieving a lemon drop from his robes. "Lemon drop?" James accepted, one of the very few magical person's to do so, putting it in his mouth with a happy grin. How he liked these sour candies! "Now…I came to inform you of the reason behind the attempt and to request your assistance."

"My assistance?" James furrowed his brow.

"Yes, have you heard about the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Very little," he admitted. "I remember Lily spoke to me about it once." He smiled gently, for the pain of her loss had already passed; now, his late wife was a good memory that will always remain fondly in his thoughts. "It's a stone that gives eternal life or something like that, right?"

"Something like that," Albus agreed. "The truth is that the stone is now being kept at Hogwarts." James' eyes widened. "Hagrid retrieved the stone from a high security vault the day before the attempted robbery, which was exactly where the attempt took place. I suspected someone might try to steal it, which is why I asked Hagrid to retrieve it and bring it to the school."

"And what do I have to do with that..?"

"A lot. To begin with, I have not been able to secure a good Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and I also need someone to help me guard the stone without raising any sort of suspicion." He looked at James with a serious expression. "I believe you are perfect for the job."

"Me?" He asked scandalized. "But I'm working here, Albus! I don't even have any experience to become a professor!"

"James…" Dumbledore sighed, repositioning his half-moon glasses. "After what happened with Harry, you have not taken a vacation; therefore, it would be a simple matter to take the ten months that school is in session off. Besides," He looked straight into his eyes. "I think you need a distraction from all of this…if you continue to obsess with your work in order to forget your loss you will end up sick or depressed."

James moved his gaze to the side, unable face the headmaster's look of reproach. His best friends had already told him as much, with the passing of time his face had been ravaged by constant worries and pain. He didn't eat much, thus his skinniness, and he basically worked twenty hours a day in an effort to forget his problems. The only thing he'd done to improve his health had been to make the decision to undergo a muggle surgery to fix his eyesight, since current muggle technology was now capable of correcting the problem.

"Let me think about it, Headmaster. I will have an answer for you next week." He muttered.

"That's fine." He rose from his seat with a smile. "I wasn't expecting an immediate answer, though I do hope it is in my favor. Think about it and send me an owl with your response."

"Very well, we'll be in touch."

_Elsewhere…_

Lucius stared at the liquid in his cup and sighed. Outside, he could hear how his son played with those snot-nosed Weasleys and young Longbottom, who had come to spend a few days with their friend, Draco. Shockingly enough, the children didn't care about his last name and they saw the child Remus Lupin had awakened in his son. The young blond seemed cold, like him, but in reality was anxious to make friends, to demonstrate his intelligence, and to be a normal child; not the heir of a pureblood family rumored to be supporters of You-Know-Who. This was exactly the personality his love had awakened in his son, another reason why he still felt hurt about what happened those years ago.

And although he hated his son's rebelliousness, he was happy that Draco had found companions different from his own. His childhood friends had only been with him for his name and social status (except for Severus), but these boys had no other motive than to have fun with his son.

"Hello, Lucius."

The blond lifted his gaze to look at Frank Longbottom in the doorway. With the passage of time, the animagus had come to see the blond's true feelings and had forgiven him. They conversed often, they weren't friends, but they had created somewhat of a camaraderie between them. He'd had many doubts and thought things through more than once, but in the end Frank had told Lucius part of the truth about the werewolf's departure; which had calmed many of the blond's worries, for he had been looking for him to the ends of the planet without results at the time.

"Good afternoon, Frank. Have you come for your son?"

"Yes…." He smiled and then bit his lower lip, looking at Lucius with hesitancy.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, arching an eyebrow, every bit a Malfoy.

"I ran into Danielle Lovegood in Diagon Alley today." He furrowed his brow. "She approached to greet me with a big smile and suddenly just told me that we would have the visit we have so been waiting for…"

"And...?" He asked with annoyance. Why was he telling him about the mutterings of that mad woman?

"I think she was talking about Remus."

Lucius' whole body tensed and he straightened in his seat.

"Why do you think that...?"

"Well, the Lovegoods have had Seers in their family and I thought that…"

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Longbottom!" He hissed. "Just because a crazy woman tells you a few absurd words you think that Remus is suddenly doing to reappear? Don't come here with such foolishness!"

"Well! I just hoped!" Frank dropped heavily into a seat in front of the older man's desk. "I see James become more and more depressed about the loss of his son…and Remus' absence is felt more and more…" He murmured softly.

Malfoy looked out the window, not wanting to contribute anything to Frank's words, knowing how affected the Gryffindor was by Remus' absence. In fact, even more than it affected his friends for he was the only one aware of Remus' pregnancy when he left.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

_/"So, you're leaving then…eh?"/_

Harry, who was lying on the grass of the indoor garden, lifted his gaze lazily to look at his best friend.

_/"Yup, Eldarion, I'm going to the world I was born. I think it's time I faced that part of my past."/ _He looked at him solemnly. _/"You know how much I avoided the subject, you have helped me do it in fact; because, like Mom, you think I'm going never to return…"/_

"I did no such thing!"

"Yes, yes you did." He said, calmly, rising to sit on the floor. "You always changed topics whenever I tried to talk about it and I realized that you didn't want to think about it…" His brow wrinkled at his friend's indignant expression. "Stop being silly, how many times do I have to tell you that this is my home and that the only reason I'm going is just to get to know my place of origin? After all, my biological parents are from there and…I wish to know it."

Eldarion sat next to Harry with his arms crossed and a determined expression on his face.

"I don't want you to go…If you go, I know that you won't come back." He whispered.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked to the sky in an act of supplication.

"Stop acting like a scared girlfriend, will you? I'll return Eldarion, this is where I belong…and I could never call any other place home."

The grey eyes of the Gondorian prince shone with purpose.

"Then I'll go with you, to make sure that you don't forget that this is your home."

"What?"

Mokona jumped next to him and looked at her owner with surprise. Ezellahen, for his part, groaned when he saw the determination in his friend's eyes; now no one will be able to talk him out of it and worst of all, everyone was going to blame him for it.

_Later…_

Naurëa and Galadriel were looking through the manuscripts the werewolf had brought with him, along with the translation that had cost him so much to finish years ago. It was ironic to think that now that difficult tongue was his second language, the one he most used on a daily basis. The werewolf shifted uncomfortably in his seat when he saw her frown as she read, but relaxed again when he saw her smile once again.

"Listen well, young man, because I believe I will be able to adjust this spell in order to make it permanent."

"I beg your pardon...?"

"You see…I know that my grandchildren and other family members will wish to see you again after your departure. In fact I do believe they are letting you go with much reluctance." She smiled. "As such, I have thought of a practical way to open the portal and leave it that way."

"How would that be..?" He asked excitedly, if what the lady elf said was true, then he would able to come and go as he wished!

"I'm not completely sure about the mechanism itself, for it will be Mithrandir who will have the final word on the matter. What we are looking for is to have the ability to open the portal using my mirror, and along with the powers of the forest, it can remain open for anyone in need of it. Of course…with your help, we want to make a sort of password system so that only those that know it will be able to use it." She smiled. "After all, we wouldn't want unsolicited visitors in our world."

"That would be wonderful!" Remus exclaimed with a smile. "If we can pull it off, not only will the twins be able to cross in order to visit Harry, but my friends will also be able to visit the world I have been living in these past years!"

"That is basically the idea, and if we start working on it starting now, we should be able to have it ready within a month."

_-Later…_

"Are you nervous?"

Ezellahen smiled at Naurëa and gestured him in, a sleeping Lucas in his arms since it was the child's naptime.

"How can I not be?.. I will be meeting strangers that are nonetheless closely related to me, family. And the only memory I have is of one of them yelling to my mother to escape with me…"

"What have you done?" Remus asked with a thread of voice.

"I don't remember James Potter, Naurëa. But I've had nightmares where I hear a woman's terrified scream and a man that tells her to escape with me, then more screams, a horrible laugh and then a green light." He raised a hand to that famous lightning-bolt-shaped scar. "I know _this_ is a reminder of that moment."

"Oh, by Merlin, I had no idea…" Remus whispered, sitting down on the bed, resettling his cub more comfortably.

"It's not something I would want to share with the whole world." Ezellahen said with a bitter grimace.

Remus took a few breaths to calm himself before he replied.

"Like I have already told you many time, your father loves you and I'm sure he has not forgotten you in all this time and is awaiting your return with great anxiety…just like your godfather." He looked into his eyes. "I only ask you to give them a chance, don't close yourself off, Ezellahen. I know you love Elladan and Elrohir and you might feel it a betrayal of them to allow yourself to love your father. But James and Sirius are exceptional people. They adopted me into their family even though they knew about my condition, in fact, they even became animagi to help me, so that I wouldn't be alone during my transformation. It's not just anyone that does that and it says much of their good hearts. Refusing to allow them to become part of your life would devastate them…"

"I know." The boy murmured. "But it's hard, I don't consider James my father and I don't think I ever could…and I don't want to be a hypocrite and act as if everything's fine, that's not me. I'm sure they will notice; especially if mommy Elrohir comes with us."

The golden eyed man's shoulders slumped. That was another thing, since they had announced the fact that the portal could be used by anyone, Elrohir had been determined to accompany the three of them on their first trip, saying that it was for security reasons, though everyone knew that it was just to make it clear that he was Harry's parent and no one else. Not finding his own mate all this time had made him possessive and attached to those which he considered part of his family.

"I don't wish to see my friends suffer…" He said with a thread of voice.

Harry rose from his position on the window sill (which he loved to do in order to see the forest that surrounded the House of Rivendell through the window) and knelt in front of Remus to make his hands in his own.

"I don't want to make anyone suffer either; if at all possible, I will make sure that James Potter and Sirius Black feel comfortable with my presence and that of my mom. I'm going there because I want to meet them and to see if there is anything that could be salvaged after everything we lost in the dark wizards' attack. I wish to be their friend and verify that they really are as much fun as those stories you told me about the Marauders make them out to be…" He smiled, prompting one in return from the older man.

Astonished, Remus saw how different Harry was from what he had imagined him to be that first time he held him in his arms after his birth. At 13 years of age, he had imagined that the boy would become a prankster like his father, with many friends, kind and intelligent like his mother. The teen was like this; however, the aura of royalty he projected, after being raised among these High Elves, was incredible. The teen was a young prince, very mature for his age, with an astounding prowess in magical ability and equally as impressive when it came to his combat and strategizing skill. He was a young warrior half elf (by culture) and half wizard (by blood).

"I would be satisfied if you would promise it to me."

"I promise."

A week after this conversation all those concerned were in Lothlorien, since that is where they would open the portal. It was the most magical place in Middle Earth and where Lady Galadriel could make sure no one could pass through the portal without proper authorization.

In order to open the portal the use helping included Remus, most naturally, also Gandalf, Regulus, the Lady, Lord Elrond, Celeborn and Aragorn. All those with powers whether high or low, would give of themselves to open the portal. Once open, Remus would launch a charm in Ancient Runes and Elvish to install the safety system. Everyone present had different expressions. The most excited about the opening were Morë, Naurëa and Mithrandir. Aragorn and Elrond held a position of caution, both were unsure about allowing passage to strangers in the future, but since the Lady had told them it would be safe, they did not protest.

The twins watched from afar as the white light was forming on the mirror and Elladan could feel the tension and anguish growing within his brother. In solidarity, he placed one of his large hands on the other's shoulder and smiled. He felt the same before the possibility of losing Ezellahen, but didn't show it. And, despite all his insecurities, he had no doubt that his adopted son would never leave them for James Potter, no matter how well they got along.

Finally the, familiar to some and unknown to others, blinding white light appeared in the field, dazzling them for a few seconds and when they were able to focus again, they could distinguish a great arch that now rested on the mirror of Galadriel.

The Portal was open ...

**To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 17:Return of the BoyWhoLived

**This is a translation of the fanfic "Ezellahen" (Spanish) by Utena-Puchiko-nyu and Angeli** **Murasaki. **

-/-/-/-

**Ezellahen**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this story recognized from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling/Warner Bros while those from Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. In the future, two very entertaining characters from CLAMP will also be incorporated. This is a work of pure entertainment and we claim no monetary benefit what so ever.

**WARNING**: This fanfic is set COMPLETELY in an Alternate Universe. Therefore, we don't want to hear any complaints later. There will be male pregnancy, elves, wizards OOC and much more.

**Reading Guide**:

-Normal writing: narration

-Dialogue: "Regular dialogue"

-_Italics_: character thoughts or word emphasis

_-"__If it looks like this__":_ Elvish tongue. Words within / _word _/ are the translations.

-**Note**: Will be notes from the authors

-** Translator Notes (TN): **these are quite obviously notes from myself, the translator (Lina)

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-/-/-/-

**Chapter 17: The Return of the Boy-Who-Lived**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Today was Sirius' day off from his job as an Auror, therefore, since he found himself alone at home, due to the fact that his friends and nephew had other things to do, he decided to make himself a cup of hot chocolate and enjoy it on the porch. The day wasn't overly cold, just cool enough to enjoy a hot cup of chocolate. So, with a book chosen at random, he sat down on one of the large wooden seats and began to read as he enjoyed his beverage.

The activity soon bored him and sleepiness overcame his body. However, a light that would have blinded him had his eyes been open, swept over the fields that surrounded the house, along with a strong magical force that made his skin buzz. He woke with a start, wiping the string of drool that had escaped his mouth as he slept and frowned, asking himself what the heck could have happened. If he remembered correctly, the last time he'd seen a light of such intensity had been…

"Oh, by Merlin…" he whispered, before rising in a hurry and running to the place he had not visited in years.

In a matter of minutes, he arrived at the place where the Runes had been painted for his best friend's journey. The first thing his blue eyes saw was the tall and thin body of his friend, Moony. Remus Lupin smiled at him, his golden eyes shining brightly through the tears he was trying to contain. The animagus blinked…he almost didn't recognize him, his friend was much changed, the scars that before often decorated his face had disappeared, his body appeared more solid and his short hair shone like in those commercial they showed in that muggle thing called a television.

"Hello, Siri."

However, the animagus didn't reply because just at the moment that his friend's voice entered his ears, his eyes came upon the figure that stood proudly next to the older man. Remus Lupin was not a very tall person, but neither was he short, he was five feet and eight inches tall. The figure next to the werewolf reached his shoulder, a tall stature for a thirteen-year-old adolescent; his jet black hair was semi short and was tied in half a ponytail. But it was the eyes that demanded his attention, they were such an intense green that a chill swept through his system, for they reminded him of the green shade of the _Avada Kedavra_.

Even though overwhelmed by recent events, Sirius was able to take note of Remus' attire which, to his eyes, seemed like something a medieval lord would wear. The brown-haired man wore a golden tunic, which reached about ten centimeters above his knees and beneath it he wore tight leggings, while his feet were inside calf-high leather boots. Around his waist he wore a belt, from which, his wand hung inside a holster, along with a small leather pouch. The peculiar attire also included a large hooded cape, similarly golden.

Sirius stopped scrutinizing Moony to place his gaze on Harry. He looked at the teen in confusion; the boy also wore the same type of clothing as Remus. The only thing that changed were the colors, the boy's tunic was blue with silver overtones and his boots a dark green. On his belt, he wore a sword and the cape was the same blue as the tunic, along with these, he also wore a circlet that seemed to be made of white gold on his forehead, in a motif of small interlaced leaves with white precious stones. Diamonds? He didn't know, but they were bright and pretty, giving the dark haired teen an air of royalty.

Shaking off the muteness that had overcome him, mostly due to the impact of seeing how much the young man looked like his friend, James; he murmured a name: "Harry?"

The boy seemed to bristle at the name, his eyes narrowing, but the hand that was placed on his shoulder, belonging to Remus, made him calm down. However, the teen did not reply, but only gave a stiff nod in response. Sirius smiled from ear to ear and began to approach the pair, but in that moment he realized that they weren't alone. Behind Harry was the figure of the most beautiful being ever to walk the earth, holding a platinum-blond toddler of no more than three years of age in his arms.

Elrohir swallowed when those blue eyes met his and was able to feel how a strange sensation began to grow within him; he frowned, not understanding what was happening very well. But a memory came to him…

_-Flashback-_

_/"__How do you know when you have met 'the one'__?"/_ He grumbled.

The elf couldn't believe it. His brother, the worst _heartbreaker_ of the two of them, the more mischievous and the one that had no plans to marry for another few millennia had just told him that the violet eyed wizard was his mate.

_/"__I don't know how to explain it; I just know he's the one__."/ _He said with a dreamy looking smile.

/"_Try_."/ He muttered.

Elladan arched an eyebrow when he saw his twin's obvious unhappiness, but shrugged his shoulders and brought a hand to his chin.

_/"__Well__…__to begin with, the first time our eyes connected I felt as if my blood were starting to boil, until a light itch seemed to take over my whole body. My sight blurred a little bit and my heart starting thumping as if I'd just come back from a run to the waterfall…and…my little friend also came to life like never before.__"/_ He smiled lewdly.

_/"__That's all?__"/_ He asked somewhat disgusted.

"_Nope__…__I also had a flash of a vision in which I saw myself kissing him until we lost our breaths…and there was a persistent voice inside my head that kept saying__…"/_

_-End Flashback-_

"Go…kiss him and claim him as your own."

Elrohir shook his head, wanting that voice out of his mind. He looked forward and blushed when he realized everyone was looking at him in bafflement. He shifted Lucas to a more comfortable position and adopted the intimidating pose he'd planned to show up with to begin with…which had been completely shattered as soon as that man had looked at him. What did it mean? He had come to make sure that no one pilfered his child! Not to awaken desires of having Sirius Black doing whatever he wished to him!

_/"__Are you all right, Elrohir?"/_ Remus asked, with a worried glance.

"_Tancave, Naurëa_…" /_Yes, Naurëa_…_I'm fine./_ He muttered.

"What did you say?" Sirius asked, looking at them with a furrowed brow.

"That was Quenya, the language of the high elves, Padfoot. I was only asking if he was fine." He smiled. "How has everything been around here?"

"We've been okay…even though we needed you both." He said with some bitterness and watched his godson with anxiety. He was dying to take him into his arms in a hug until he begged for mercy, but the teen had an aura around him that stopped him. It told him clearly that he would regret it if he touched him without permission. He couldn't really understand why but he regretted to see him so cold and not all that happy to have been reunited with his family.

"We're sorry. But you knew this was a possibility…"

"That's fine." He shook his head. "So…this is Harry?" He smiled at the teen and tried to approach, but the boy sneered and stiffened.

"He prefers to be called Ezellahen."

His friend's deep voice, but with a melodious tone like that of his mysterious companion, attracted his attention. He looked at the man in question who seemed to fidget beneath his gaze, which surprised him.

"And you are..?"

"Allow me to make the introductions." The golden-eyed man said. "This is Elrohir of the House of Rivendell. He is a high elf and one of the persons that took care of Ezellahen when he arrived in his dimension." He turned to the elf. "And this is Sirius Black, Elrohir, one of my best friends." He smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you." He said, extending his hand in greeting, knowing that this was the way it was done in this dimension. He was a little nervous about the contact and just as he suspected, after the animagus gave him a smile that almost melted him on the spot as soon as their hands touched, a spark jumped between the two of them.

Sirius pulled back his hand, looking at it with a furrowed brow, but shrugged and turned to smile at the elf once again. _He truly is beautiful…I didn't know that those stories about elves were real, but my eyes are not lying to me._

"Thank you for taking care of Harry."

"You're welcome; in fact, he is like a _son_ to me." He said, emphasizing the word. Something which made Sirius' eyes narrow.

"And I prefer to be called Ezellahen, if it doesn't bother you." The black haired teen said, speaking for the first time. The animagus was surprised by the deep voice and the tone of ultimatum that the boy placed upon the enunciation of his name.

To say that Sirius Black was surprised was an understatement. In his dreams, he'd imagined that once Harry came back he would be all smiles and affection, hugging them and requiring their attention and love. However, this aristocratic young man, somewhat cold and proud, was the furthest thing from his expectations. It was almost as if he scorned the very idea of being there.

_/"__Daddy! I'm hungry!"/_

The annoyed cry of the blond toddler pulled everyone out of their thoughts and served to lighten up a bit of the tension. Remus shuffled in place, a bit uncomfortable, when he saw his friend's eyes move to rest on the child that grumbled within Elrohir's arms.

"Who is this child, Moony?"

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

James dismissed the last of his students from class before standing up to go to the Great Hall for lunch. Returning to Hogwarts this year to teach proved to be a bit better than two years ago. Foremost, because Snivellus, being married and having a pair of kids with Weasley, had stopped being his growling self and no longer looked for ways to point out his errors or try to annoy him. Though he couldn't say that he didn't miss it a bit, because, as bad as they were, it had been fun when they'd gotten into those verbal battles.

He looked to the window when he heard an owl furiously pecking at the glass to be allowed in. He walked over and opened the window allowing the bird to fly overhead and come down to rest on his desk. He freed the parchment it carried and gave it a few pieces of cookies he had in his pocket. He then opened the note and read something that made his heart stop for a few seconds.

_Prongs,_

_They've returned._

_Padfoot _

There, simple and concise. There was no need for further explanations for him to know what his friend was referring to…his son and his best friend had returned.

He ran as if the very devil were after him, trying to get out of the school as fast as possible in order to get to the nearest apparition point. On the way, he ran over a few students until he ran into Severus Snape.

"Careful, Potter!" He grumbled, trying to stabilize the potions he had in his hand.

"Don't bother me, Snivellus. I have to go see my baby!" He yelled, without stopping.

"Lunatic…"

_-Marauder Mansion _

To say that the atmosphere was tense was an understatement. Everyone was sitting in the spacious sitting room of the house, looking at one another without knowing what to say. Sirius couldn't help looking at the child, currently being fed a vanilla pudding by Remus, with a furrowed brow. His friend had told him that the child's origin was only going to be explained once, which is why they were waiting for James before he said anything. Still, the child had many of his friend's characteristics and, even though he couldn't understand what he said, he was sure somewhere among those foreign words he'd referred to the werewolf as 'dad.' Not to mention the blond hair, the pale skin, and that aristocratic nose that disturbingly enough reminded him of his friend's ex-boyfriend.

And the elf was another thing. Each time he glanced at him he seemed even more beautiful and his hand still buzzed where they had touched each other earlier. There was also that strange impulse that encouraged him to stretch out his hand and touch that long black hair, that clear skin and maybe even place his lips on top of the other male's. All in all, it was very strange to feel so attracted to someone he just met, especially when the man in question didn't seem at all happy being in the same room with him.

"Where is he? Where's my Harry?"

James practically blew into the sitting room and stopped past the entrance to look frantically around. When his hazel eyes finally found his son, an enormous smile split his face, his eyes filled with tears, and he ran to embrace the teen in a tight hug. Remus and Sirius couldn't help a knowing and endeared smile forming on their lips at the scene. For Harry, however, this was very uncomfortable, for someone that he didn't know to hug him in such a way while crying into his shoulder was not a normal thing for him. In fact, it was irritating him.

"Mr. Potter, please, restrain yourself."

James stiffened and pulled slightly away from Harry, blinking confusedly. His son had just called him 'Mr. Potter?'

"Mister..?" He smiled, caressing the boy's cheek. "I'm your father, Harry. You can call me dad or daddy."

The animagus opened his eyes in surprise when he saw his son take a step backward, distancing himself from his touch. Sirius grimaced in pain and approached his friend, to support him, knowing what was coming…the same cold attitude the boy had already treated him with. Remus couldn't help looking at his friend with pity.

"My name is Ezellahen, Prince of Rivendell." He said, adopting the proud demeanor his granddad had taught him for social functions. "And I know you are my biological father." He looked sideways at Elrohir. "But I don't consider you to be my _dad_."

James choked, bringing a hand up to his mouth and started to shake his head. Black hurried to place a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Prongs…"

"Why do you say that, Harry?" He asked with a thread of voice. "That is your name, Harry James Potter, your mother and I named you thus…you are not Ezellahen, you're Harry." He said, anger starting to take over. "I am your father; you should address me as such…"

The black haired teen arched an eyebrow and looked at him incredulous.

"Forgive me if my ideas don't match your own, Mr. Potter." He said with disdain. "But to me, the title of father is earned and has nothing to do with bloodlines. You let me go…and I learned to call other people my parents. Therefore, I have no choice but to tell you that you have no right to tell me what to do, I only came here to meet you. I have no intention of staying here…"

"Stop! Stop!" cried the animagus, approaching Harry to grasp one of his arms. "Why are you saying all this..? You are my son! You have no idea how much I have missed you and how much our separation has hurt me! You can't tell me you don't consider me your father!"

"I already have two people I consider my parents…if 'Mr. Potter' is not acceptable to you then I'm afraid you and I will never reach an understanding on the matter."

That was the last straw to James Potter's conflicting emotions. Breathing hard, he let go of Harry's arm and fainted.

"James!"

Sirius was the first one to run to his aid, stopping him from hitting the hard floor. He looked at the teen with some anger, who simply ignored him. Though inside, Harry couldn't help the worry that overtook him. But he couldn't help but say all the things he'd said. James expected him to call him 'father' without even first trying to familiarize himself with him. Something which the teen had no intention of doing, much less with his mom Elrohir there, it would be insulting everything they had done for him…calling a stranger father.

"That was harsh." Remus muttered, looking at the boy with some reproach.

"You had already been made aware of my decision, Naurëa." Ezellahen said, shrugging and looking the other way.

"You should lay him on a couch." Elrohir said, walking over to the others. He looked at his son. "Could I have a word with you outside, Ezellahen?"

"_Tancave, Adar_." He nodded.

Black watched them go with a furrowed brow.

"He looks like a little Slytherin," he hissed.

"Don't say that, Padfoot. How would you react if you lived your whole life in another place, calling those who raised you mother and father, only to later have someone come and demand that you call them father, just because he's the one that sired you?"

"But Prongs is his father, he has the right!" He argued.

"Just helping to create someone doesn't give one any rights, Sirius." He sighed. "You have to understand, my friend. You yourself considered the Potters your parents, because they gave you love and a home when you left yours. It's almost the same thing..."

The wizard snarled, but didn't say anything else, knowing that Remus was right. He looked at his friend's unconscious body and sighed. James was in for a rough time until he was able to win over little Harry's love and respect.

_-In the gardens…_

_/"__Are you all right?__"/_

/"_He looks so much like me_…"/ was Harry's response, not looking the elf in the eye.

"_Tancave_. /_Yes, the similarity is incredible. I froze in shock when I saw him enter the room. One could say that the only difference lies in your eyes and perhaps your lips…but the rest is practically the same. No one would doubt that you are his son_… "/ He muttered, looking the other way.

/"_Don't worry, Mom_."/ He said, taking one of Elrohir's hands. /"_No matter what happens, you will always be my mommy_…_my love for you will never change_…_I'm only going to make room for James Potter in my heart, not going to remove one part to replace with another_."/

Elrohir smiled, caressing his son's head and pulling him in to kiss that rebellious jet black mane of hair. Harry purred and leaned against his mother's body. A strangled sob caught their attention and they saw James watching them with tears in his eyes; betrayal, pain and a little bit of acceptance shining within their depths. Ezellahen grimaced and slowly pulled away from the elf.

"I would like to speak with …Ezellahen for a moment, if I may?" He murmured.

Elrohir looked to his son and nodded.

"Sure, I will leave you two alone to talk."

James watched the elf leave and, with confident steps, walked over to the bench the teen was sitting and sat down next to him.

"I apologize for my attitude a moment ago, Mr. Potter. I shouldn't have been so harsh…but you have to understand that…"

"I understand." James interrupted, looking him in the eye. "During my walk here I was able to clear up my thoughts…I know that you are correct about the things you said in there, and it should be me who should be asking your pardon for trying to make such demands."

"I forgive you if you forgive me." He said with a crocked smile.

"Done," he smiled, raising a hand. Ezellahen hesitated for a second, but ended up shaking his sire's hand. James' eyes shone and two tears escaped from them at his son's touch. "Could we do something about my name..? I feel bad about you calling me Mister."

"I can't call you father." The boy said with a frown.

"I'm not asking that you do." He hurried to say, but with a note of bitterness in his tone. "I have other less formal names you could call me, such as my animagus name…_Prongs_…or simply James."

"James sounds good to me." The teen agreed with a sincere smile.

Both remained talking for another two hours until Sirius came out to tell them, somewhat irritated, to get back in because he wanted to clear up the mystery surrounding the little snot residing inside. James looked surprised and suddenly his brain seemed to process the fact that he had seen a little blond package in his friend's arms when he'd returned home; though at the time all his thoughts had been centered around his son.

So this is what they were dealing with now. Everyone was seating comfortably in the Mansion's sitting room (by now Frank had already arrived and been introduced to the dimension travelers), listening to Remus' story. Of course, the werewolf tried by as many means possible to _tone down_ the unpleasantness of the events surrounding his pregnancy and his departure, but his friends faces were telling him he was not doing a good job of it.

"That damn blond!" Sirius growled. "Just wait until we meet again! I will cut off his reproduction tool so he won't be able to do such a thing to anyone ever again!"

Elrohir growled his consensus; he was in complete agreement with the animagus. They exchanged glazes as they realized they both agreed on something. Sirius smiled at him and Elrohir blushed. Seeing this, Ezellahen arched an eyebrow, watching his mother. _And just_ _what do we have here..?_

"Oh, please, Sirius. This all happened a long time ago, I'm sure Malfoy doesn't even remember it." Remus said with a tinge of pain, hugging his son's small body (now sleeping on his lap) a bit tighter. Ultimately, his conflicted emotions from the time he'd separated from Lucius had returned. Though he had been able to hide them and hold them at bay while in Middle Earth, now that he was once again in the Magical world, he couldn't help feeling apprehensive and excited at the same time, knowing that the mate his inner wolf had chosen as his own was nearby.

"I don't believe that's entirely correct, Moony." Frank said, looking uncomfortable. "He has been looking for you all this time and I believe he would like to restart his relationship with you."

"Absolutely not!" Elrohir and Sirius roared. Both looking surprised and blushing at their similar reactions.

"Mmmmmm…" Ezellahen looked at them and raised a hand to his chin, green eyes shining with amusement and mischief.

"Malfoy is not important right now, I refuse to continue thinking about him." James said, drawing nearer to Remus. He looked at Lucas with a smile and caressed him. "He's beautiful, Moony. I'm happy that you have your own cub…"

"Thank you, James. And I'm happy that you have been reunited with yours." He smiled.

**To be continued… **


	19. Chapter 18 Family Reunion

**This is a translation of the fanfic "Ezellahen" (Spanish) by Utena-Puchiko-nyu and Angeli** **Murasaki. **

-/-/-/-

**Ezellahen**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this story recognized from Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling/Warner Bros while those from Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. In the future, two very entertaining characters from CLAMP will also be incorporated. This is a work of pure entertainment and we claim no monetary benefit what so ever.

**WARNING**: This fanfic is set COMPLETELY in an Alternate Universe. Therefore, we don't want to hear any complaints later. There will be male pregnancy, elves, wizards OOC and much more.

**Reading Guide**:

-Normal writing: narration

-Dialogue: "Regular dialogue"

-_Italics_: character thoughts or word emphasis

_-"__If it looks like this__":_ Elvish tongue. Words within / _word _/ are the translations.

-**Note**: Will be notes from the authors

-** Translator Notes: **these are quite obviously notes from myself, the translator (Lina)

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-/-/-/-

**Chapter 18: Family Reunion**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Even though Harry and James had talked things through, the tension was still palpable in the air, especially because neither knew much about the other yet. This was something which complicated things, for example when it was time to eat, considering that the eating habits of elves and wizards were vastly different…especially when it came to sweets. Luckily they had Remus Lupin who made a perfect referee, interpreter and councilor. Of course, the tension only lasted until James had the brilliant idea to introduce his son to the famous sport he loved…Quidditch.

Currently they were both on the most expensive brooms available on the market: Firebolts. (AN: remember that Harry is 13, therefore the broom would already be on sale at this time) And Potter was showing him a few tricks which had made him famous in his own Quidditch playing years.

"By the Valar!" Elrohir cried alarmed, watching his son going into a particularly dangerous spin. It almost reminded him of the ones he used to do when he took on his animagus form. "Is that safe?"

"Of course!" Sirius patted his back. "There's nothing to worry about, Prongs is an expert on a broom…and it looks like Harry inherited his skill. He's a natural…"

Elrohir blushed when he felt the animagus touching him, he sputtered incoherently and went out the rear porch of the house to be closer to Ezellahen.

"Youe friend is weird." Sirius commented, frowning in the elf's direction.

Remus, who was approaching with Lucas in his arms, only smiled. Harry had already spoken to him about his suspicions and he watched with impatience and hope for his words to come true.

"Don't pay attention that it," he murmured. "By the way…there is something I've been meaning to tell you but have not found the appropriate time to discuss it with you."

"What is it?"

"It's about your brother…"

Black turned around looking confused. He had gotten over his younger brother's death a long time ago and saw no reason for why Remus would like to speak about the matter now.

"I'm listening," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, to tell you what I want, we first have to go back to the time when Lily began translating those manuscripts which ended up leading me to Middle Earth. Remember how we never figured out where she got them from?" Sirius nodded. "Well…she got them from none other than your younger brother, Padfoot; it was Regulus who gave them to her." Sirius' jaw dropped.

"But…how..?"

"From what I know, your brother found those manuscripts among stolen items Voldemort had in his rooms. He immediately knew that they were very important and he didn't want to allow that madman to decipher them and use them for his own purposes, because by that time he already regretted allowing himself to be marked as a Death Eater. This is why he decided to search out someone he could trust…and that person turned out to be Lilly Potter."

"Oh, by Merlin! How do you know all this?"

"Because Regulus himself told me all this." He bit his lower lip when he saw how his friend paled at his words.

"_What_..?"

"He was not murdered as everyone believed, Sirius. By the time Voldemort discovered about his betrayal, Lily and your brother had already deciphered the spell that allowed transportation to Middle Earth. So then, the day they showed up to kill him, he used the spell using up all of his magical reserves in the endeavor. I ran into him in the same place where Harry lived…" He smiled, moved by the tears in the animagus' eyes. "He's alive and healthy, Paddy. In fact…he has just given birth to two beautiful children."

"A baby..? Wait…two? He's married?" He stammered.

"Tancave…yes, in fact, he's married to Elrohir's twin brother, his name is Elladan. Therefore, my elf friend is actually your brother-in-law."

Sirius' blue eyes turned to where Elrohir was watching his son with apprehension. When he felt another's gaze upon him, the elf turned his head and blushed what he saw Sirius looking at him with intensity and turned his eyes back to Harry, feeling his heart thundering in his chest.

"I can't believe this…and here I believed him to be dead."

"He has been very hurt since he left, anguished by not being able to communicate with you. He feels he failed you when he joined the Death Eaters, but I told him that you had forgiven him, knowing how much pressure your parents were putting on him to do exactly that.

"You're right, if fact, part of the fault is mine. If I hadn't ran away from home my parents would not have added all of my responsibilities on to the ones he already had."

"It's no one's fault that your parents were dark wizards that wanted to push their children to do what they wanted, Siri." Remus said softly, patting one of his friend's arms.

"Perhaps…" He shrugged, raising a hand to wipe away the tears that ran down his cheeks. "Will I be able to see him?"

"I suppose, he wants to see you and the Portal now has a enchantment that allows it to open with a code phrase, so you can go there or he can come here…"

"Wow…how?"

"We had some help from a wizard and elf from the other side." He smiled.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Today Remus and Elrohir had decided to go on an outing at Hogsmeade, taking advantage of the fact that James had taken his son to a Quidditch match and Sirius and Frank had gone along with them. The elf did not really feel like going to watch such a dangerous game, therefore, Remus invited him to explore the only completely magical town in England, taking with them little Cálë, who became more and more excited with every magical item he saw.

"Wow…you look good in wizard's robes," Sirius whistled, making Elrohir frown, but a blush was still visible upon his cheeks. The animagus was right, wizard's robes were not all that different from elfin ones, but were longer and more masculine (according to Black) than the ones used by elves. Elrohir wore a beautiful moss -green robe, which had been tailored made to show off the masculine lines of the elf's athletic built, thanks to the constant exercise and his natural elfish beauty of course.

"Hantale."

"Hantale?"

"It means 'thank you,' Padfoot." Remus interjected, bringing with him his golden haired baby. Sirius and James had grudgingly accepted that child's existence, though it did help that they has seen that Remus had no intention of having any sort of contact with the baby's sire. In their evil minds they enjoyed imagining the Slytherin's expression when he saw that their friend Moony felt nothing but resentment toward him. "Shall we go, Elrohir?"

"_Tancave_…/_Yes, where is Ezellahen_?"/

_/"Here I am."/_

The elf arched an eyebrow when he saw his son's outfit, he remembered being told that those clothes were used by muggles, and the teen did not seem too happy about it. He wore an emerald green cotton shirt (which matched his eyes), black jeans, and a jacket of the same color.

_/"__You look__…__different.__"/_

_/"__I know.__"/_ He huffed. /"_But it was either this or those robes__…__I rather use these clothes. They're not that bad…but the fabric feels weird_."/ (**Note**: he's used to silk XD)

"You know…now that I've noticed…why doesn't Ezellahen need to use glasses?" Interrupted Frank, seeing that his animagus friends were getting annoyed at not being able understand a word the new arrivals were speaking. "I thought he would have inherited the Potter's myopia."

"That has to do with the type of food and water that the elves consume. Elves never get sick as a result and Ezellahen has benefited from this as well." Elrohir explained.

"Well, what do you say we get going?" Sirius said energetically. "We are going to see the Chuddley Cannons, they're not the best, but the other team is…and it is a Quidditch game after all."

"Yup, let's go!" James shouted before taking Harry by the arm and dragging him to the portkey they'd prepared.

"Be careful!" Remus called after them, before turning around to look at his elf friend. He smiled when he saw the elf's eyes shining as he looked at Black's derrière. "Enjoying the view?"

"Eh..?" He blushed when he noticed the sarcasm. "W-What are you talking bout..? Come on…" He muttered, taking the baby in his arms before hurriedly walking toward the exit.

"Yes, let's go." He laughed.

_-Hogsmeade-_

Lucius Malfoy exited the Three Broomsticks. He had already bought everything he needed for the Snape twins presents, who would be celebrating their birthdays within a week. Of course, it was something simple, because those snotty brats already had way too many toys, since they managed to make his friend waste almost all of his salary buying them everything they wanted. Not that Severus cared, because his twin redheads and his husband were the light of his eyes. He took his snake-head cane and walked with all the noble bearing that characterized him to where his chauffeur awaited him in his muggle car, which was the only non-magical device created by muggles that he tolerated. Lucius was a practical man and was able of making exceptions every now and then.

He turned a corner and felt every single muscle in his body freeze. Before him was the most wondrous vision he has seen the past three years. Remus Lupin was scrutinizing something in a window display, where baby clothes are sold…and Lucius almost thought he was looking at an angel. His brown hair was a little longer than he remembered and without so much as a hint of gray, his skin was similarly changed, lacking any trace of all the previous scarring. The wizard robes he wore were blue, which were a perfect contrast to his eyes and the healthy pink color of his skin.

"Remus..?"

He was able to notice how the werewolf's body tensed and how his head turned, frightened. Golden eyes opened as large as dinner plates and, instinctively, took a step back_. Oh no…Lucius, why did I have to run into you now? I'm not ready for this yet!_

And as if his prayers had been answered, Lucas came out of the candy store that was next to the baby store Remus had been window shopping at before and ran to hug his legs; thus, giving Remus a motive to ignore the Slytherin.

"_Adar__! /__Look at what Daddy Eoir got me!__"/_He cried happily, showing him the full bag of candy he had in one hand.

Remus smiled nervously and saw the shocked expression on his ex-lover's face, but he ignored him and bent down to his child's level.

/"_So much candy, honey_?"/ He scolded gently. /"_I will be rationing these, all righ_t?"/

"Awww…." The child pouted.

Lucius, on the other hand, was beginning to feel faint. First, was seeing his love after so many years, after thinking that he would never see his again. But now, he was seeing an exact replica of himself when he was three years old. Oh yes, because the toddler currently pouting on the floor was exactly like what he had seen in pictures of himself at that age. The same platinum blond hair, the same features and smile…only one thing was different…the eyes. His stomach twisted unpleasantly as he recognized those golden eyes and he couldn't help but feel responsible. He felt as if he himself had placed that stigma upon his son, because with the new potions available it was possible to stop the infection from being passed on to the child as long as one of the parents was uninfected. But they were very expensive and wherever his love had been, it was obvious that he'd had no access to them…and now his child was a little werewolf.

Following these thoughts, something made him furrow his brow, and that was the fact that he couldn't understand a word they were saying.

"Remus…what?"

"_Cálë_! /_Why did you leave by yourself? You could have gotten lost_!"/ Elrohir scolded as he emerged from the store, unknowingly cutting off Lucius mid-question.

/"_I came looking for Daddy_!"/ The little blond cried, hugging his father's neck, who picked him up to carry him in his arms.

/"_This kid__…"/_The elf sighed.

When he noticed Lupin's lack of reply, he raised his head and noticed that his friend was very tense. He frowned and looked behind Remus. He arched an eyebrow when he saw a confused looking blond just standing there. Elrohir scrutinized him: platinum-blond hair, aristocratic face and gray eyes. He swallowed a laugh, there was no doubt about who this man was…this was the man that had broken his best friend's heart. He smiled maliciously and took a few steps forward to be near enough to put his arms around Remus' waist, who immediately stiffened and looked at his friend with alarm. The message was clear in Elrohir's dark eyes: "Go along with this, we are going to teach that blondie a lesson." The werewolf agreed somewhat insecure and closed his eyes when he felt his friend's lips against his own.

If looks could kill, Elrohir would already be dead. It had already looked a little suspicious to Lucius that the stranger spoke in that same strange languge as his son, his suspicions grew when he saw him treating the stranger with such familiarity, but when he approached his ex-lover and kissed him…he saw red. His hand itched to take out his wand and curse the impudent cur…but he couldn't make such a spectacle of himself in public.

He growled, _to hell with decorum_.._That man was kissing his Remus_! He placed his other hand on the serpent handle of his cane, but at the same moment the pair separated, so Lucius then decided that it would be better to talk it over like civilized beings.

"Imbecile, let go of Remus!" He hissed, noting that what he'd planned to say had not come out too well. Oh well…the important thing was to keep **his** Remus and **his** son away from _that one_.

However, his voice seemed to bring Remus out of his stupor. He turned slowly to face Malfoy and, judging from his expression, he wasn't all too happy.

"Oh…and why should he let go of me? I don't know if you are aware of this Mr. Malfoy, but I am a very much a bachelor and without any romantic engagements." He enunciated. "And I can do as I please."

"But you are…"

"You are mistaken, Remus." The elf said with a singsong voice, making his friend look at his with an arch eyebrow and Lucius with confusion. "You are not without romantic engagements…because you have me." He smiled before placing a pop-kiss on the brown haired man.

Lucius' blood boiled but, since at the moment the man took little Lucas in his arms, he stopped himself from cursing him. And the bastard had the gall to smile, knowing what Lucius had been about to do and not been able to go through with it! How cowardly!

"Remus, we have to talk." He hissed coldly.

"You are mistaken." Remus shook his head no, interlacing the fingers of his right hand with Elrohir's. "You and I have nothing to talk about."

"Don't talk to me as if we were strangers!" He exclaimed, out of patience. "And we do have to talk! And the child that man is holding in his arms is the main one!" [**TN**: Remus is using the polite/distant form which in Spanish is, '_usted,'_ in this whole conversation, rather than the more familiar '_tu'_ which is used among friends,family, or people one knows well. Similar to the French use of '_vous'_ and '_toi'_]

"That child is my son and there is nothing about him that is any concern of yours." [Continues using '_usted'_] He growled, his gold eyes flashing. "Now excuse me, but I was having a good day before I ran into you." He turned to leave but Lucius' hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"We have to talk and I'm not letting you go until we have done so." He hissed decidedly, but a grimace of pain crossed his expression when a vise like grip tore his hand away from the werewolf's shoulder.

"Naurëa already told you that he does not wish to speak with you, sir. Or don't you understand?" His eyes narrowed in anger. "He wants nothing more to do with you, his life is already set…he already has a family to care for him and his child."

The blond's lips tightened into a firm line, glaring daggers at the elf, understanding that this was not going to be easy.

"Very well. I will let you go." He shot Remus a penetrating look. "But this isn't the last you've heard of me, Remus. I always get what I want…and this time won't be any different." He promised before turning and walking with long strides toward his chauffeur once more.

"Wow. He looks pretty determined…" Elrohir commented.

"Yes…" Remus muttered, biting his lower lip and looking apprehensively toward Lucius' retreating car. "And it's true what he said, you know? He always gets what he wants..."

"Hmph…" He huffed disdainfully. "That idiot won't have the pleasure; you would never get back together with him, right?" He asked, somewhat dubious.

Remus looked away, unable to look at his friend in the eye.

"I…my wolf was disquieted and anxious to be near him…"

"I'm not asking about the _wolf_." He grasped his chin and turned Remus' head to look into his eyes. "I want to know what 'Remus' is going to do about this situation."

But Lupin didn't reply…

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

James raised his head from the papers he was reading when he heard a knock at the door, he called out his permission to enter and his son's head poked in…with a white hairball on top of it. It had been a shock to everyone when the strange rabbit had burst out of the teen's trunk. The 'thing' was angry and seemed to reproach her owner having kept her locked up in for so long (almost a whole day). Harry had to apologize numerous times before she forgave him, with all the commotion due to the reunion, Harry had completely forgotten he had her in there. Afterward, the creature had been introduced as Mokona, the pet the boy had had since he was five years, a gift from the most powerful wizard in Middle Earth.

"May I come in?"

"Of course, Eze, come in, come in." He encouraged eagerly.

The younger Potter smiled crookedly. James still hadn't gotten used to calling him by his elven name and he had taken to calling him 'Eze.' The teen had no problem with it, after all, his best friend Eldarion used the nickname already.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as he took a seat in front of the older man's desk.

"I'm going over a few matters, I told you I am a teacher and my boss, Headmaster Dumbledore, only gave me a week of leave considering the delicate situation." He smiled at his son. But now I have to return to teaching my classes…" He frowned. "I wish I could resign in order to spend more time with you…but I can't do that to Albus, not when we're already half way through the term."

"That school…it's Hogwarts, right?"

"Yup, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the most famous one in the magical world." He said with pride.

"I remember, Naurëa used to tell me about your adventures in the years you two were students there." He smiled crookedly. "I would like to visit someday."

"Really?" He asked animatedly. "Would you like me to enroll you as a student?"

"A student?"

"Yes!" He cried. "Well, you're 13 and with everything you have learned from Remus and Regulus, I don't think you'll have problems even though it's already almost the middle of the school year. After all, you, as Harry Potter, have had a spot with your name on it since the day you were born. What do you say?"

"Mmmm…I don't know. If I enroll…I will be alone…and well…Dad Elrohir…"

"I understand." James seemed to deflate. "But…You have come here to get to know your family, which is me, and my job is over there and it takes up most of my time. If you decide to do it, I could talk it over with Dumbledore to see if he can make an exception and allow your…dad…" It cost him to use the word. "…could come live at Hogwarts."

"You would do that?" He smiled. "That would be great! I'm curious about Hogwarts and I would like to go…and if my dad can come with us then, I don't have any objections to being enrolled."

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

_-__Hogwarts-_

"This is all your fault, Draco." Neville hissed at the blond.

"My fault?" He asked, indignant. "It was the twins that gave us the idea to give that stupid dragon to Charlie…I'd told you we shouldn't do it."

"My mom is going to kill me when she finds out." Ron whimpered. "Damn it…I can't believe McGonagall caught us."

The three teens walked slowly towards Hagrid's hut; the whole time having to listen to Filch's tirade about chains and whips. Finally, they reached the grounds keeper's hut, where the half giant told them they would be going into the forbidden forest to look for whatever was killing unicorns. In the end, they split up into two groups, Draco and Neville with the dog, Fang, while Ron went with Hagrid.

"This place is straight out of a horror movie. Neville commented, looking fearfully at the mist that closed in on them from behind."

"Indeed," whispered Draco.

Ever since that day at the Burrow, the friendship between Neville, Ron, and Draco had cemented itself, especially when the blond was sorted into Gryffindor. Of course, thing's started out slowly and Draco had to try his best not to say some derogatory word in front of his new friends, for it was very hard for him to go against many of the things he had been taught since birth. But in memory of his beloved Daddy-Remus and doing everything possible to go against his father's wished, the blond got used to it. And he learned, thanks to his friendship with a muggleborn witch, Hermione Granger, that her sort of people were not inferior to those of pure blood.

"Draco…look." Neville whispered as he pointed with his finger.

Both teens saw, horrified, a downed unicorn on the forest floor, surrounded by a silver puddle of what appeared to be its blood, but that wasn't the worst, because over the dead unicorn some hooded creature was drinking its blood. Both backed up instinctively, but Draco stepped on a branch, breaking it and therefore attracting the monster's attention. All they saw were a pair of eyes before screaming like little girls and taking off running as if the hounds of hell were biting at their heels.

**To be continued….**

* * *

**TN: **I apologize for any mistakes before hand, I didn't have time to proof read and if I wait to post until then it might be another two weeks until I get this to you guys. So I figured you all would probably prefer it as is after such an extremely long wait. Enjoy and** sorry for the lateness! -Lina  
**


End file.
